


Darkness Closes In

by KitaraKazuma



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraKazuma/pseuds/KitaraKazuma
Summary: Jedi Knight Keliana Evran's life is already screwed up as it is. Her past haunts her in waking and sleeping hours. Now a real and imminent danger emerges to threaten the galaxy. Will she be able to stop it or will she loose everything in the end?
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_The sounds were growing fainter...Each passing minute and second she felt life draining away from her... She had fought to hold it back, but it made no sense, she knew it. There wasn't anybody who would mourn her loss; not anymore. If she had any tears left to cry she would have shed them, but her eyes began to close. There was a greenish - light. Didn't mom say it was white…? The last thing she felt was a warm energy filling her body from head to toe and then there was darkness..._

The young woman woke up in the middle of the night, bathed in sweat, her pillow and blanket lying on the cold floor. Her short and curly honeyed hair was sticking to her wet forehead. She sat up and put her head in her hands, still shaking from the nightmare.  
_I'm not there. I am on Tython now... When will I finally be done with this?_ She thought to herself while she was walking quietly out of her room in search for the kitchen. The cold stone beneath her feet was a welcome cooling, calming her troubled thoughts. She downed a glass of water, followed by a shot of corellian whiskey. A shiver ran down her spine, as the woman felt the presence behind her. “Oh dear...” was all she could manage. Turning around slowly, she could see her Master standing in the doorway with a look of mixed anger, worry and disappointment in his bright green eyes. He frowned at the sight of her and the tattoos on his forehead formed the strange figure Keliana knew too well. “Father... Master, I have…” she began, when he was striding towards her gripping the bottle out of her still sweaty hands. “... a good explanation why you' re drinking booze the day before your final exam?” he blurted out, fixating her with his eyes “Do tell! I’m so _very_ curious!” His pale green skin made him look even older in the dim light. How old he really was, Keliana didn't know. She had known the mirialan for as long as she could think... for as long as she _wanted_ to think back. He was her Master; she had angered him and that was all that counted right now. "Well, sod it." she regretted saying the words as soon as they had left her mouth. The old Mirialan pierced her with his look. He resented swear words, especially those coming out of his padawan’s mouth; understandable for someone who was living by the code his entire life:

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._

Nevertheless Keliana wasn't able to get rid of her strong language so far and every now and then it came to the surface. "I had a nightmare... _the_ nightmare." she stared at her bare feet. “How many times, now?” she heard him ask; his voice calm and understanding. "Every day since last week." the young woman replied looking him in his eyes again. The mirialan watched her carefully now, his features softening. He cupped her still sweaty face with his hands, closing his eyes. Keliana could feel the energy, the one she would never forget until the day she died, flowing through her body, calming her down immediately. “Better?” he asked her, opening his eyes again. “Yeah.” she murmured, still feeling groggy from the sensation. “Thank you.” He smiled at his chosen student and child, radiating warmth and comfort. “Then go to bed quickly. A great day is awaiting you, my girl.” He looked exhausted after the ritual. “As you say.” she walked towards the doorway, but turned around once more “I'm not nervous at all about tomorrow. Is that normal?” The old mirialan laughed “I would call nothing you do normal, dear. Go get some shut-eye.” Keliana smirked and went to bed again; but she couldn't sleep now, not after she had felt his energy again... the one that had saved her, that had brought her back to life. She still remembered that day, even though she had been young. She still dreamed of that day and recently she dreamed of it every night. Of the soothing greenish light and of the gruesome red light that had caused all her pain. _That was 13 years ago, why now?_ Was the last thing going through her head before sleep wrapped its arms around her.

“Like every apprentice before, you two will face the trials of the Jedi today.” Master Satele began, looking at the two apprentices in front of her and the Jedi Council. “If you succeed you will both be holding your lightsabers at dusk, if not, you will join the Force”. “For this task, you have to work together.” Master Evran said, looking especially at his chosen apprentice. “Only then will you be able to overcome all obstacles.” The young chiss on Keliana's right nodded knowingly. “It's the only way, Master.” The young woman shook her head mentally; Norman had always been like that. Diplomatically skilled, well-informed and very eager to excel at every task which was being given to him. Perhaps that was why he was being trained to become a consular, other than her. She on the other hand was much more skilled in saber-combat and combat in general. One day she would be fighting on the front lines, while he was discussing whether there would be war or not. _Good thing he wouldn't let his best friend die... I hope._ She mused. “So off you go. And may the Force be with you.” Master Satele concluded her speech, to which Keliana hadn't paid any more attention as she noticed just now. _Uh-Oh..._ she thought to herself as both of them bowed before the Council, exiting the chamber together.

“So lead on then, my friend.” Norman said readying his defenses in front of the Jedi temple. “Oh no… After you my friend, I insist!” Keliana told him. “By the Force, Keli! Don't tell me you weren't paying attention. I knew it. You had that vacant look in your eyes.” he rolled his own eyes, while scolding her. She grinned at him disarmingly. “Well I have you Norman, dear. And I knew you would listen to every single word.” The young chiss couldn't help but to smile back. “As always.” he admitted, taking out his holo-communicator and projecting the holo-map on the white marble floor. “First we have to retrieve two lightsaber crystals from this cave.” he pointed at a cave not far from where they were now. “Although it is heavily infested with Flesh-Raiders...” His red eyes narrowed, while the young woman's eyes widened in excitement. “Finally some action!” she blurted out, which caused Norman to shake his head at her. He continued “Master Satele said we could sneak past them.The cave has only recently been claimed by them. It has been a ritual place for the Jedi, so far.” “And the bastards know that! I'm certain! Is this the reason why so many apprentices are missing recently?” Keliana asked. “Maybe...” Norman replied reluctantly. “But we don't know for sure. They are just mindless beasts, you know. I don't think they even know the meaning of strategy.” Keliana eyed her friend suspiciously. “How can you be so sure? I don't believe in such convenient coincidences. What else did Master Satele say?” The young chiss let out a sigh “Well, she said we should investigate... But nonetheless we shouldn't put ourselves in too much danger.” “Damn it, Norman Blake! We will soon be fully-fledged Jedi. We should act as such and try to help however we can!” Keliana almost shouted at him, when she noticed the puzzled looks on the younger apprentices who were practicing in the courtyard. “Okay, okay...” he replied calming “We'll do it your way… However I _do_ have to remind you that your way always gets us into trouble!” “And it is _your_ way, which always gets us out of it. That’s why we’re a team, my friend.” The young woman replied winking.

They made their way up to the cave facing only small groups of stragglers. As they approached their destination Norman used his Force camouflage on both of them, making it possible for them to sneak towards the cave’s entrance undetected.  
All of a sudden a foul stench rose up their noses, making Keliana wish she hadn’t indulged in fatty bacon and scrambled eggs that morning. “It reeks of death...” she whispered. “I feel a tremble in the Force. So many lives were lost here...” Norman muttered back, while struggling with keeping the barrier up.  
They advanced further into the cave and the stench became almost unbearable. Suddenly there was a cry; no Flesh-Raider cry but a humanoid cry. “By the Force we have to do something!” Keliana exclaimed. “The barrier is slowing us down...” Norman nodded, dissolving the barrier. The next second they were fighting their way through hordes of armed beasts. Norman threw massive rocks at them by Force and stunned them, while Keliana fought them up close with her electro-staff and pushed them towards the walls using Force blasts. “Why are those bloody things armed Mr. Smart? I thought they were mindless beasts?” Keliana grunted under her breath.  
Steadily they worked their way towards the source of the screaming. Keliana could feel it in the air, and it was getting worse the closer they got: the feeling of sheer fear and desperation. They entered the main cave and hid behind a huge formation of rocks; when they saw the source of the screaming with their own eyes their hearts almost stopped beating. There was a group of young Jedi apprentices tied up, badly wounded and surrounded by drooling Flesh Raiders. More horrible was the scene they had to endure. A huge Flesh Raider wearing a cape, probably their leader, was cutting open a Twi'lek and devouring his guts. A man approached the beast from behind; black hair tied up at the back of his head and a weapon on his belt. “What...a lightsaber?” Norman whispered, his lips trembling.  
“Eat Jedi flesh make Mulak stronger; Rhagos” the Flesh Raider leader said to the black-haired man on his left. “Want more?” the man asked, as Mulak threw his current dish away. There was a roar of approval from the beast and terrified screams from the hostages. The man went to the group of frightened Jedi and after sizing them up with disgust in his corrupted eyes he picked out a young, red-haired woman. “Take this one! I feel she's filled with juicy Force...” He growled as he pushed the screaming girl towards Mulak.  
“Keep your bloody claws off her!” Keliana shouted at the top of her lungs and force-jumped towards the beast, electro-staff raised. The mountain had no time to react and she cut a deep wound through his torso making him stumble backwards and crying out in agony. The sizzling sound next to her told her that the black-haired man had just unsheathed his lightsaber; it was crimson red. She threw the beast against the nearest rock formation by Force, leaving it unconscious immediately and parried the first attack of the Sith. The other Flesh Raiders were advancing, but Norman kept them away from the apprentices and Keliana through a massive rock waste avalanche.  
“Oh, girl you bring an electro-staff? Don't you see I have a lightsaber?” the man mocked her, while attacking her relentlessly. His blows were fierce and experienced. “What's the difference?” she pushed him backwards. “I can defeat you either way” The man smirked at her “Such arrogance in a little Jedi apprentice. What's your name?” He grabbed her through the Force and held her in the air. Breathing was getting harder each second, as his grip tightened around her throat. “I take it yours is Rhagos?” Keliana wheezed. “Shit, with that name I’d be mad too…” The man nodded smirking and tightened his Force grip on her. “Cheeky for someone in your situation. Tell me your name before you don't have any air left!” He demanded. Keliana's lung felt as if it was about to collapse every second. _This is not how it ends…_ she thought, letting her mind slip into meditation. She could still feel the hard grip of the Force around her throat, but she could feel something different as well. The Force was rising in her like an unstoppable wave and she broke free from her invisible collar. The Sith flew across the cave causing a major tremble. Stalactites were falling toward the ground, killing a bunch of beasts while Norman, in foresight, erected a barrier around himself and the apprentices. Rhagos was still quivering on the stony ground when Keliana charged at him, cutting a deep wound into his chest. The crimson light disappeared, and his saber rolled to the ground followed by the lifeless body of the Sith. She turned towards Norman who just finished the last Raider off. He nodded at her, exhausted and out of breath. A soft groan escaped Mulak, who was still lying on the ground where Keliana had left him. The young Jedi jumped onto him; electro-staff raised. “Who was he? Where did he come from? Tell me, beast!” she yelled at him infuriated. That instant she felt a familiar presence approaching.  
“Keliana, step away from the creature. Now! Norman, tend to the apprentices wounds!” the voice of  
Master Evran commanded. The young woman turned to her Master. He looked shocked and enraged in a way she hadn’t seen him in a long time. He made the beast unconscious again with a simple wave of his hand. “What happened here? What were you thinking, charging at a Flesh Raider Chief and a wanted Sith all by yourselves?” his eyes were burning with fury. “Master...if they hadn't done anything, I would certainly be dead by now.” the girl with the red hair stood there, sobbing weakly. “And who knows how many of us...” a boy behind her exclaimed shivering.  
Zayed Evran took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I see...” he stated. Keliana wanted to say something, but he turned away from her to use his holo-comm “Yes, they are all out of danger... yes the apprentices are safe now. Wait - What?! Are you serious, they just...Of course Satele.” he turned back to her. “I will bring the young ones back. You two should finish your trial, apparently.” Norman was about to protest but was silenced by the look Master Evran gave him. “Of course, Master.” Keliana said and bowed her head.  
The young apprentices thanked them both for their lives a hundred times over and then after collecting two fitting saber stones they continued their journey to the top of the mountain where the lightsaber forge was housed.

At dusk Norman and Keliana returned from their journey, exhausted but at peace, holding their own first lightsabers in hands. When they entered the Council-Chamber, Master Satele, Evran, Braga and Kiwiiks were having an intense argument. “He never worked alone. There must be something greater behind it.” Master Satele remarked calmly. “But where is the Voice? It has been quiet for far too long now!” Master Tol Braga asked. “I couldn't feel his presence inside the cave. Or on Tython…” Master Evran replied. “What we can be sure of is that he won't sit idly by while his own blood gets killed!” he added frowning. “We need the artifacts! Without them we're blind.” Master Kiwiiks said. “We already sent Master Seto and several Knights to retrieve them.” Satele answered. “Yes, and they've gone missing!” Evran replied. Master Satele looked him in the eyes: "They are our only hope, you can feel it too, Zayed." Master Evran nodded weakly. “Uhm hello...” Keliana said meekly. Norman hushed her “I think they know that we're here.” “Of course and we're so glad about what you've achieved today.” Satele said smiling “But the real work begins now.” she continued. She gestured them to sit down at the huge round table. “You have done the Jedi Order a great service, today. You've rescued seven missing apprentices from the hands of the Flesh Raiders and you've defeated a wanted Sith Lord. Furthermore, you've given us the chance to question a Flesh Raider Chief... who are normally unable to articulate themselves in our language; unless someone is meddling with the Force.” she shook her head. “The Sith Rhagos, I hear you fought him on your own Keliana Evran?” Keliana looked at Satele and shook her head. “Norman held off the other Flesh Raiders and kept the apprentices safe.” “Yes, but you first knocked out their chief and then battled a trained Sith with your electro-staff. It was the least I could do.” Norman said smiling. Satele watched them both. “You two are the most capable young Jedi I've seen in a long time. And we are certain, that you will do much greater things.”  
“That's why we're sending you on a mission, to Coruscant...” Satele continued. Keliana shot a glance at her Master, who apparently didn't enjoy the idea. “It is a diplomatic mission, involving the  
Empire. That is why we need your diplomatic skills and your practical skills, if something goes wrong.” Master Braga explained. “The Empire?” Keliana and Norman exclaimed simultaneously. “Yes, and we know it's very early, but we’re certain that you are capable enough.” Satele answered.  
“When are we going to leave?” Keliana asked. “At once, I'm afraid.” Satele replied. “We already packed everything you need. You'll get new robes and armor. I'm also sending RT-8 with you.” Zayed Evran told them. Keliana liked the little droid and her Master knew it. She had modified him so he could shoot lightning bolts and stun his opponents. He had gotten quite effective at it and Keliana had a rising suspicion that he enjoyed it.  
“Well that's good to hear.” she said tilting her head. “The mission concerns the retrieving of three particularly important ancient artifacts. The Empire has found one of them and wants to bargain with us. They can't use them, but they need a certain man back. He's a smuggler and a spy, named Jim Carver, who has caused them much harm. We will unhand him and they'll give us the artifact in return.” Satele looked sad while she explained this. “But Master we can't possibly hand a man to the Empire? Who knows what they'll do to him?” Keliana remarked. The woman answered “That's why we need you two... If you can, find another solution. The Force will guide you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Now Keliana, Norman and RT-8 were on a spacecraft, which would fly them to Coruscant, eating supper. The little droid beeped happily next to them; it was his first time off-planet.  
Keliana thought about the man sitting inside a cage in the cargo hold. He was a smuggler and certainly looked like one. His hair was dark and unkempt, his gaunt face covered in stubble, but his eyes were bright blue and wide-awake. Earlier she went down to bring him something to eat, and he had thanked her grinning from ear to ear: “My last supper brought to me by a beautiful woman. What more can I possibly want?” She replied blushing a little: “This won't be your last, not if I have anything to say about it.” He then looked at her, astonished: “Haven't your Jedi Masters told you what a bad, bad person I am? The Galaxy is better off without me.” Keliana shook her head “Everybody deserves a second chance.” The smuggler laughed out “You Jedi and your Code... Always seeing the good in a person, no matter how rotten they truly are.” Keliana fixated him with her eyes and he immediately stopped laughing. “This is not the Code. And we don't see the good in every person either. I just know you are not what you try to pretend to be, Jim.”   
And with those words she left Jim Carver alone. Keliana went to sleep and after four, far too short, hours, dressed herself for the landing. The new armor was comfortable but heavier than her old one; it would need some time and fights getting used to it.

The shuttle touched down at the spaceport in Coruscant. Norman went ahead together with RT-8. The smuggler, hands tied on the back, was followed by Keliana. The feeling washing over her as they walked through the spaceport was far from pleasant.   
Their merry little party headed for the Jedi Halls of Coruscant from where they’d take a shuttle-taxi to the meeting with the Empire's emissary. Suddenly Norman's holo-comm started beeping furiously. “Yes, we arrived on the surface; of course, we will inform you right away Master Satele.” he replied dutifully. When they entered the shuttle the smuggler Jim said jokingly: “So Jedi, have you thought of a plan on how to prevent the Empire from torturing my humble self to death?” Norman glared at him with his crimson eyes and exclaimed: “How can you be so happy? In your situation?”. “Well, it's obviously a trap. So, I'm eager to see how you two will weasel us out of it.” Jim replied, while the shuttle was taking course. “I thought as much.” Keliana said, looking thoughtfully out of the window.   
“Why do you think it is a trap?” Norman asked, a puzzled look on his face. The young woman looked her friend into the eyes “Try to listen to the Force. I've felt a knot forming in my stomach the instant we touched the planets' surface.” “Sith...” was all Norman could say. “ Yeah. And I don't have a good feeling about it.” “Well, they are Sith...how can one possibly have a good feeling about them?” Jim replied.

When they made their way through the Nikto Sector the nagging feeling inside Keliana began to become unbearable. It wasn't just the presence of Sith. It was something more. The feeling was so intense, even Norman could sense it radiating from her. They stopped all of a sudden. “Are you sure you’re alright? I need you at your best now… we need you.” he said, soothingly stroking her shoulder. Norman… She thought, immediately calming down at his touch. “It will be alright.” she answered confidently.  
The meeting place was an empty factory. _How fitting… like the start of a bad adventure tale._ Keliana thought.  
When they entered the room, she felt the presence... and was shocked to recognize the person standing in front of them.

_“Where are you running little girl? Don't you know we'll find you wherever you are?” a booming voice shouted behind her. But she didn't care; she would run until her feet couldn't carry her any longer. Just how mother had told her… “Mother” the girl thought the second she stumbled over a huge root and fell towards the hard forest ground. She knew the three men were closing in. She could feel them; their Force. They got to her, eventually._

Keliana was wiping her cold and sweaty forehead. _It can't be..._  
In front of her, only twenty meters away, one of those three men was standing... right there. His blonde hair almost glued to his head. She recognized the face immediately, one of the faces that had violated and killed her mother and mistreated her when Keliana was only a child. Dressed in the robes of a Sith, an Inquisitor as far as she could tell. The worst of them; getting any information out of any prisoner by using countless gruesome and unspeakable methods.   
He was accompanied by two heavily armed Storm Troopers.  
“This was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting.” Norman said calmly. The Sith laughed unimpressed: “I see you brought protection as well, my Jedi friend.” Keliana heard everything from very far away. _No... It can't be..._ She knew now for sure, this meeting would certainly end in chaos if she remained here any longer. But at this very moment the Sith made long strides towards them, hands raised up in the air to show his "good intentions".  
If he recognizes me, we're done for! She thought and looked at Jim who was standing beside her, eyeing her. _It's the only way._ She used the Force to open the shackles behind his back. To her relief the smuggler played along.  
“So, and who do we have here...” the Sith eyed Norman, who nodded. “Norman Blake, Jedi Consular.” he answered curtly. “Ah, Blake… A very familiar name.” the Inquisitor murmured. Now his eyes were on Keliana, who struggled hard to keep her Force at bay. “And who is this lovely specimen?” He traced her face and body with his eyes tentatively and fixated her deep green eyes with his own. There was a flinch in his eyes and his hand went out suddenly to stroke her cheek softly. “I certainly know who you are, girl. How could I ever forget that dusk? No need to try to hide it.” he hissed. Keliana slapped his hand away and at that moment the Sith unsheathed his double-bladed crimson red lightsaber. Instantly, she produced own blue blade.  
“I see you recognize me as well. I understand it was unforgettable for you too... good. Our common friend will be pleased once I deliver you to him. He’s a bit obsessed with you, you know.” he sneered at her. “What’s going on here?” Norman demanded, while the Troopers pointed their weapons at them. “What? You don't know about the past of our lovely girl? About her Sith mother?” he spat on the floor in disgust. “Her Jedi father?” Keliana was taken aback. She only remembered her mother and only in glimpses and she had no recollection at all of her father... and what? Her mother had been a Sith? A tight knot was forming inside her stomach. “Stop spreading lies Sith!” she hissed. “We're not here to discuss any of this, just give us the artifact and leave!”  
The man was laughing again, not leaving either of them out of his sight. “You still think there's an artifact? I expected more from the person the Emperor himself wants so badly!” Norman unsheathed his blade. “Leave now Sith, before we lose our fabled patience!” “Two young and unexperienced Jedi and a little robot think they can stand against me?” he laughed. “Oh my, I will enjoy this.” The Sith pushed Jim against the wall by Force and the fight began. RT-8 concentrated its lightning attacks on the Troopers, while the two Jedi fought the Sith together.

He was experienced and every blow and every lightning bolt was timed and kept them both in check. It didn’t take much to realize, that it was a one-sided fight. “ _Flee Norman, please!_ ” The young woman force-shouted at the chiss, so that only he could hear it. “Never!” was his answer spoken out loud. At this moment, the Sith launched a heavy lightning attack at Norman. The electricity penetrated his blue skin, leaving him twitching and unconscious on the ground.   
Keliana knew that without a healer and without fire support, she would soon be done for as well. Her opponent’s Force and lightsaber-attacks were vicious and the determination in his corrupted eyes made shivers run down her spine. Her hands were almost numb from fighting.  
“Don't worry I won't kill you, not yet. Not until all four of us are reunited. Rhagos wouldn't forgive me, not after you've murdered his own son, even if he was a complete moron.” The blonde Sith growled as he cornered her, preparing for his last attack, which would paralyze her for good. Suddenly she heard shots being fired and a huge explosion followed, which pushed both, the Sith and herself, hard against the walls. Then everything went dark. The young Jedi could hear a voice, she felt her body being lifted, carried away. There was a beeping sound. And then there was nothing but darkness and silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Keliana opened her eyes she could only see distant figures through a kolto bath. Her limp body wanted to get out of there, immediately. She felt her heart rate climbing up rapidly and she could feel the sedative, which was being applied through the kolto, calming her senses.  
The time the young woman reopened her eyes, she was lying on a hard med bay bed. The surroundings were beeping and her spirits rose when she saw RT-8 beside her bed. “I'm so glad to see you my little friend.” the Jedi said relieved. “Where am I?” The little droid beeped. “Jedi Halls/Coruscant.”. “Where's Norman?” Keliana asked and feared the answer: “RT-8.not. know.” Her heart rate accelerated again quickly, and she heard hurried steps coming towards the room. A man, with brown hair and a mustache in a white lab coat strode towards her bed and searched for her pulse.  
“Dear lady, calm yourself, please, I really don't want to give you any more drugs!” he said, a joking tone in his voice. “Who are you, where's my fellow Jedi. And how in the name of the Force did I get here?”  
“All in due time, darling.” the doctor said smiling. Keliana watched him surprised. Was it all just a joke to him? Keliana thought as she heard footsteps approaching once more. When she saw the green figure her heart rejoiced. Zayed came in long strides towards her bed. “I came as soon as I heard...” he nodded towards the doctor, who left. “Are you alright, my girl?” he asked and surveyed her status. The little droid was leaving the room beeping cheerfully, that his Master had finally awoken. “Father, where is Norman?” she asked desperately. He looked into her eyes. “We don't know. We’re unable to trace him." he said sadly. “We haven't found a body, they must have taken him.” the young Jedi interrupted him “No it can't be! He carried me here.” Her Master placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “No. The smuggler, James Carver, brought you here. You were badly injured. He said he didn't expect the explosion to be so harmful.” he shook his head. “What? Jim? But I thought he...” Zayed interrupted her “No, he didn't leave. In fact he's still here and very anxious to see if you have awoken.” he seemed pensive “I find that very curious of a man, who allegedly only thinks of himself...” Keliana looked him in the eyes “We had some good talks on our way here.” Zayed watched her, smiling now. “Maybe because you’re a bit of a rascal yourself?” That was when she remembered the Sith's words "Master, this Sith...he said, my mother was a Sith and my father a Jedi...” As soon as she had uttered the words, Zayed's green eyes darkened. “I also had another flashback. I recognized the man…” she continued, her voice weakening. "…from the day you found me.” The old mirialan's eyes filled with sorrow and care, he stroked her brown hair gently while saying: “My dearest child, I had hoped you would be able to forget that day. I had hoped it would never hound you again.” he sighed "It appears I have no choice, but to tell you. Things are getting dire, faster than I thought.”  
Keliana then heard a story of love, obsession, betrayal and death. She almost couldn't believe her own ears, but she knew her father, her savior, would never lie to her.  
Her mother had truly been a Sith, one of the more powerful Inquisitors on Korriban, the cradle of the Sith. In her youth she had done horrible things; torturing prisoners to gain information until they begged for mercy, or their death. Her name had been Aila Rhagos. At the sound of the name Keliana gasped. “Rhagos?! The one I killed on Tython..."  
“Yes, he was the son of Darth Rhagos, your mother's half-brother...”

_"My Lord.” the blonde Inquisitor said and bowed to him, like the masked Agent next to him, when the dark-haired man entered through the shattered door. “We were more than successful, we found her brat, too!”  
The huge Sith was now looming over the little girl with the curly hair and snorted “Even if she is his child…She just looks like her bloody father to me.” He stripped off his armored glove and punched her across the face. The woman next to her started to scream and plead. “Please, Cynric, let her go... she's just a child” He pushed the girl towards the far end of the room, where she remained quivering. Cynric then turned his attention towards the girls' mother. “I see you still remember my name... slut.” he squeezed her chin in his massive hand and inhaled her scent deeply. “You should have left her where she was, she would have been safer there.” He kissed her throat with passion and bit her. “Brother, please! Don't do that!” the woman whimpered. Her long straight dark-hair was unkempt and blood was running down her right temple. The man was angered and began to strangle her “I am not your brother! I never wanted to be your brother! I'll show you why." he yelled and began to undress her, while the two men in his entourage watched, sniggering._

When Keliana opened her eyes again, they were filled with tears. “I'm beginning to remember everything.” She panted. Zayed tried to take her face in his hands to calm her, but she just shook her head. “I _need_ to remember it! I know you mean well.” The Jedi Master nodded understanding.  
“It's true, you need to know everything for the events to come. But I’m afraid you need to find out on your own.” Keliana looked at him bewildered “What events? Who was that Sith today? What do they want? And how can I save Norman?” she asked.   
The thought of Norman in the hands of those people made shivers run down her spine. Her father breathed heavily. “His name is Lord Silveth, he serves Darth Rhagos, who is not only a member of the Dark Council, but also the Voice of the Emperor. As for Norman, we can't say for sure if he still lives...or worse.” Keliana wanted to say something, to tell him he wasn't right, but his look silenced her “What we do know for sure, is that the Emperor is plotting something horrible, which the Dark Council probably knows nothing about, except perhaps for Darth Rhagos. I'm still not sure what this all has to do with you my child, but you are now our only hope in stopping this sinister plot.” He stood up and paced through the room  
“We need the three artifacts, without them we don't have the power to foresee the Emperors plans or gain knowledge of his location. We need you to find them and bring them back to the Temple on Tython as soon as possible!”  
Keliana then raised herself off the bed and pulled the last infusion out of her arm. “Alright, just tell me where I'm headed.” There was a cough and James Carver, hair still undone and with a grin on his lips was leaning in the doorway “I hope you aren't planning on leaving alone! The universe can be a vast and lonely place, and you might need someone with expertise.” he said while eying her playfully.  
“Right...and what kind of “expertise” are we talking about? She already has a navigational droid.” Zayed replied watching the smuggler carefully. “Well, I know many people on many worlds, who know many things... and I am a pretty good steersman by the way.” he answered with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Keliana couldn't help but laugh, even with her eyes still sore from the tears she had just shed. “I am inclined to believe you. Thanks for saving my life.” she said bowing her head.   
“Nah, I am a caretaker.” he replied jokingly “So it's settled then?” he asked standing in front of her. “Yes, I sure could use the help.” Keliana answered while they were shaking hands in agreement. “And I am also eager to see how that story of yours will continue. Sounded like you had quite the task ahead of you.” he said grinning. “Young man, were you listening the whole time?” Master Evran asked, visibly shocked. “Well, the droid made me do it.” he answered. RT-8 was pushing him slightly in the knee beeping “Smuggler/=Liar”.

“This is your Spaceship, Keliana. It is equipped with everything you'll need.” Zayed said waving at the StarcruiserXO7. Jim and RT-8 were already entering the ship. Keliana heard the smuggler babble “Not, bad Jedi, not bad at all.” while disappearing inside. “I really hope you know what you're doing in trusting that man. He double-crossed and betrayed many people so far.” her father said. “I know he told me, but I can sense the light in him. He wants to help. I'm sure he won't betray us.” the young woman replied confidently.   
Zayed stroked her hair while touching her forehead with his own. “I know. you are strong in the Force my girl, and I sense you will become much stronger.” Keliana was surprised to feel a shudder going through his body. “Always listen to your heart. It will not fail you.” the old man said, looking sad. “You always told me to switch on my head more often, didn't you, Master?” she asked jokingly. Zayed smiled “That wouldn't be your way... Here, I meant to give it to you after your trials on Tython. I know you're more skilled in two-handed combat, so I thought...” he handed her a lightsaber. When she unsheathed it the blade was a bright green. “I thought of you when I found it.” She hugged her Master intensely, excited “And I’ll think of you when I’m using it, thank you.”

They said their goodbyes and the young Jedi walked towards her new ship. “Contact us via your ship's holo-comm, when you are out of Coruscant's orbit. We will give you your next coordinates.” The Mirialan said waving at her.  
This ship is huge! Was her first thought when she explored the interior. There was enough room for at least ten people living and sleeping comfortably and there was room for at least forty passengers.  
“What am I supposed to do with this gigantic ship?” she murmured to herself while walking onto the bridge. The galaxy map was lit up in blue and Jim was standing right next to it. “Ever thought of smuggling?” he asked giggling. Keliana rolled her eyes “I'll start with saving the galaxy, if that works for you?” He shrugged “Fine by me my Jedi friend.” She smiled at him and surveyed the control panels, when she noticed the mass-particle cannon’s controls. “By the Force...” she managed under her breath. The smuggler was following her look and asked: “What about piracy then?”

She found RT-8 near the cargo hold inside the technical room together with a: “Protocol droid...oh sod it!” she exclaimed when she saw the silvery humanoid droid. “And this must be my new Master!” the droid began babbling “I am so proud to serve under you! I am C2-N2, your new and own protocol droid! I am very excited to start my work for you. If there is anything I can do for you...” Keliana interrupted him “Yes, I’ll tell you! Can you please prepare supper? As long as it’s something tasty and filling…” C2-N2 exited with a bow. “Of course Master, right away.” Keliana shook her head “This is Master Evran's doing.” she looked at RT-8 “I hope you two will get along well, my friend. I certainly prefer your company.” The droid beeped excited “RT-8/=happy/No.problems/with.new/droid” She patted its head “And glad I am to hear it!” she walked into the next room and sadness punched her in the guts. It was the med-bay. What's a med-bay without a healer? She thought and saw Norman’s face in front of her mind’s eye.   
She knew him since her arrival on Tython, when she was still a disobedient twelve-year-old. It was the day her new life as a Jedi began. He was one of the few pupils who willingly wanted to hang out with her. She was too wild, too uncontrolled in her first years and unable to work together with anybody, until she learned how to channel the force and how to find her inner peace. Norman helped immensely. The chiss was always there and holding out a hand when she fell. He was there to quiet her when she was about to say things she might regret later on. And he was always there to help her clean up any mess she’d made. She missed him badly right now. _I need you Norman; I don't know how to do this on my own._


	4. Chapter 4

Master Satele’s blue Holo-figure was flickering slightly as she explained their next stop “Your first stop will be Tatooine, the desert planet. Your contact is Sergeant Zhu-Khan. He and his troops have discovered an ancient temple, which is infested by vicious creatures. We believe that one of the artifacts can be found there.” “Should I assist the Republic’s efforts on Tatooine?” Keliana asked. The Master smiled mildly “Could I even stop you?” Keliana laughed weakly “Probably not, Master.” There was a moment of silence when the young Jedi asked: “Master…is there any news about Norman?” There was sadness in Satele Shan’s eyes as she replied: “I’m sorry but there is none. Once there is I will inform you right away. Just don't forget your primary objective, Jedi Knight.” and with this the transmission ended. “Of all the dust rocks of the universe, it has to be Tatooine.” James sighed. “You won't join me?” Keliana asked him astonished. “Of course I will! Just so that you now: the crustaceans down there have gone extinct, because the reptiles are so poisonous.” he replied with a weak smile.

It was steaming hot when they touched the surface. The armor was weighing heavily on Keliana, while the planet's two suns burned merciless down on both of them. They were en route from Tatooine's Republic Spaceport in Mos Eislay to the outpost where they ought to meet Sergeant Zhu-Khan. The Twi'lek greeted them dutifully upon their arrival, sweat glistening on his smaragd-colored skin. “Greetings Ser Jedi!” he exclaimed saluting. “We've just been informed of your arrival and we hadn't the time to prepare anything.”  
The Jedi waved her hand “No need, Sergeant, I'm aware you have enough problems of your own.” The Twi'lek nodded approvingly. “Damn right we have, Jedi!” a harsh voice was calling behind her. A slender, dark-haired and bearded man strode towards her, obviously infuriated by his surroundings in General and her presence in particular. He was wearing a lab coat and holding a note pad in his hands while on his belt there was a Weapon? _What kind of doctor is this?_ Keliana thought to herself eying the man suspiciously.  
“Your precious Order is asking us to help them, while each passing day many good men die because of that blasted fever!” the man said enraged, almost poking her nose with his index finger. “Calm yourself, Doctor Kimble!” the Sergeant demanded. “I won't risk any lives and I'm asking nothing of you and your men, doctor. I'm only asking how I can possibly help you.” Keliana said calmly fixing the doctor’s look with her bright green eyes. The medical man then seemed to lose something of his initial rage. “You're asking what?” he asked bewildered. Jim was nudging her in the rips, whispering “So you're already forgetting your mission, Jedi?” She shot a quick glance at him, which made him look at his shoes once more. “I am asking, how I might assist you. Things look pretty dire.” she remembered the bags of corpses being loaded into trucks and the buzzing in the med-bay at her arrival. “They are indeed.” Doc Kimble stated. “There is a disease, a fever, which we don't quite understand yet. It spreads so quickly and we can't keep it at bay. It is lethal and until now, everyone died of its' causes within a few days. I suspect, it's a contagious new form of poison.” The woman nodded “Do you know, where it originated?” she asked. “Regretfully, we don't know that either.” the doctor said, looking desperate “It all started, after we've discovered this ancient temple.” the Sergeant explained. Keliana bowed her head. “So that's where I'm headed...” she said turning on her heels. The doctor grabbed her arm “Are you completely mad? You will die as well, Jedi!” She smiled at him knowingly “I appreciate your concern Doctor Kimble, but it's the only way I can find the poison, so that you can make an antidote out of it.” The Doctor shook his head “You Jedi are all the same: stubborn as a mule! At least stay in contact with me, so that I can rescue you in time.” He connected their communicators. “I won't let you risk your life, again, Doc!” the Twi'lek exclaimed “Last time you were lucky.” The human looked at him and shrugged his shoulders “I am not enlisted Sergeant and as a free-lancer I have my freedoms... like dying where and when I see fit.” he answered and returned to his patients. Keliana watched him leave in astonishment “What happened?” she asked the Twi-lek. Sergeant Zhu-Khan rolled his eyes “The dear doctor is an expert in his domain...but also very stubborn and foolish. One day he went to the temple alone to rescue two of our men. They died the next day, nonetheless...” _Certainly, a character to watch._ Keliana thought.

The smuggler and the Jedi were standing in front of the ruin of the ancient temple. It was worked deeply into the red stone mesa and if they hadn't known it was here, they probably wouldn't have seen it. “How did the Republic troops even find it?” James wondered, holding his blaster pistols in his hands and watching the entrance warily. Keliana shrugged and they advanced towards the narrow entrance. “So, my first assignment and you take me into an ancient cave, where we could die of a lethal poison or be ripped apart by wild beasts.” James remarked. “Well, it's not as if you didn't know what you signed up for, Jim.” Keliana replied smiling at him.

The deeper they ventured into the temple cave, the more the Jedi felt the presence of the dark side.  
“This was a Sith temple once.” Keliana stated as the stood before an ancient statue. Pain and agony was still radiating from it. “Good to know… I'm feeling better already!” the smuggler said sarcastically.  
And then it began. Keliana saw the shadows approaching and they had just enough time to ready their defenses. The cursed creatures, which looked like a cross-over of reptile and spider, were leaping relentlessly at them.  
Jim did well in combat, Keliana noticed quickly. He had great reflexes and made every shot count. They felled rows of foes without much effort and made their way deeper into the dark temple. The air was getting colder and the creatures seemed bigger now. That was when Keliana felt the presence of the artifact. It felt like a warm bright light wrapped inside the cold dark. She knew exactly where it was now and they almost ran through the now empty seeming temple. Suddenly the Jedi stopped dead. “Jim, wait!” she exclaimed, but it was already too late. The smuggler entered the great hall alone. The beast was sitting there, waiting, as it had been waiting all these endless years, since it had driven the Sith away from this place. It was craning its reptilian head at them, hissing. The ugly thing was enormous; almost 10 meters high and half as broad, with horns from its head to its tail. It reeked of acrid poison. And it was _angry_.

Keliana was feeling the long-gone presence of the slaughtered Sith apprentices and Masters. She could see a ritual which ended badly. The vision almost drowned her and only Jim's cry woke her from her delirium. “Lia, I need some help here!” he yelled under his breath, shooting blaster shots at the beast, which was chasing him through the hall. On the other end the Jedi could see the artifact, still shining like a bright light in the dark. She unsheathed her lightsabers and charged at the creature to lure it away from the smuggler. But the man had enraged it so much; its red glowing eyes were only set on him. It stopped and spewed a huge lump of poison at him, which he avoided. But suddenly he grabbed his head and was swaying from side to side. Keliana could see the small sprinkles of green acid poison on his face. He collapsed on the floor in an instant. “Jim, no!” she screamed, now having the creature's full attention. _I need to call the doctor._ She thought and fumbled for her communicator while battling the beast with one lightsaber and telekinetically throwing rocks at it. The beast reached out for her and she dropped her communicator while jumping to cover. She heard a crack, when the creature crushed the holo-comm under its feet. _Damn it!_ Keliana unsheathed her second lightsaber and stood before the beast I have to end it quickly. The creature let out a roar and collapsed right in front of her. The Jedi looked confused. Standing behind the ancient beast was Doctor Kimble, pistol raised. In the beast’s back, there was the biggest syringe Keliana had ever seen. “It's only a highly concentrated crocodile sedative... we need to either kill it or hurry!” the Doc said. Keliana was still astonished, just nodded and jumped towards the artifact and grabbed it. It was made of a curious form of marble, glistening in different colors. She then jumped to Jim and put him over her shoulder. Meanwhile the doctor collected some of the venom and they ran out of the temple as fast as they could. “Why...how?” the Jedi began, while they raced back to the outpost on the Doc’s speeder-bike. “I did trust you to get the job done. Nonetheless I can't sit idly by while someone else risks their own live. Old habit of mine.” he answered.

Back at the outpost, Keliana carried Jim into the med-bay, while Doctor Kimble prepared the antidote. She felt Jim's inner force weakening rapidly, while she felt the disease spreading in her own body too. She began to meditate. The Doc was indeed an expert in his domain, not even half an hour later he delivered the antidote and gave it to both of them and the other sick soldiers. Keliana recovered quickly, while the smuggler was still unconscious. The feeling of guilt was rising in her while she sat next to his ill-bed, until he finally opened his deep blue eyes sleepy. “Am I in heaven, yet?” he asked dreamily while watching her blushing face. “No, not yet, man.” the doctor replied feeling his pulse “You're actually very far away from there, now.” he explained. Sergeant Zhu-Khan entered the room beaming. “You've done great work, all three of you!” he looked at the doctor “Although I am not very happy that you ignored my earlier words in such a way.” Keliana stood up and faced the military man “Without the Doctor we would certainly be dead by now.” On their way to the outpost he had given them Kolto treatment, while driving the bike. Keliana hadn't met someone this qualified at healing so far. _Except for Norman..._ “Well, I wouldn't sign this statement. You handled yourself quiet well, cutting your way through masses of ancient poisonous creatures.” the doctor added impressed. Keliana and Doc exchanged a look. The Jedi could see the decision he was making right now and nodded thankfully. “Sergeant I request being released of duty to aid this Jedi's cause.” Zhu-Khan looked surprised. “I thought you would never leave those in need?” The doctor answered “I will send my student from Mos Eislay to this outpost. She is most talented. And besides, it appears to me this Jedi's cause is more desperate and pressing.” Jim moaned “You don't know the half of it.” “I expect to be fully informed.” the doctor said smiling and added “My name is Archiban Kimble. You may call me Doc.”

The look on Doc's face suggested he wasn't completely satisfied with his new workplace. Keliana had shown him the ship and told him the details of their mission, making it very clear, that battling giant monsters was a major part of the job. The doctor now eyed the med-bay skeptically: “My dear Jedi, we're well equipped, that's true. Although there's an important thing missing.” he said shaking his head “With all your fighting, we certainly need a Kolto bath. I can't work at ease if I know of the horrible threats awaiting you and your crew without having a Kolto bath at hand. I have a bad feeling we will need it...” Keliana nodded. A Kolto bath was used to treat major injuries, which she knew would not be a rarity on this mission. Stopping the Emperor she could still not fully believe it. “I share a similar feeling. Next planet we stop, we're picking up one of those.”  
She bowed to Archiban Kimble and walked into the comm-room, where the holo-communicator started flashing. RT-8 greeted her and beeped “Call/=Master Evran” She rejoiced at the sound of his name and smiled at the Mirialan’s figure flickering in blue in front of her. “You have done quite well so far, it seems.” he said smiling back “Your next stop will be Alderaan.” Doc entered the room and said “Alderaan? Isn't there some kind of war going on, concerning a crown of some sort?” The Master looked at the newest member of the crew: “RT-8 has already forwarded your profile Doc. From what I’ve learned you are a medical hero, of great scale?” Keliana answered “That he is indeed. I've seen his healing skills first-hand.” “You Jedi and your compliments… I'm getting all light-headed, ought to take some Skallex right away!” Doc said and exited the scene grinning. “You're gathering a merry little entourage, girl.” Zayed said with a pondering look on his face. “On Alderaan your contacts name is lieutenant Jade Mahari, a Cathar. You should find her at the Organa palace. She is a loyal ally of the Jedi Order, and a close friend of mine. Also I really recommend not meddling in the alderaanian politics. It's as lethal as combat but twice as annoying and nerve-racking.” and with this and a bow Master Evran ended the transmission.


	5. Chapter 5

Keliana entered the bridge telling Jim to set course for Alderaan. The smuggler seemed almost delighted to visit a more civilized planet this time. This night Keliana was meditating in her room. She could feel her powers growing with each passing day. The Force was filling her from head to toe, radiating coolness and serenity. She felt the connection to her surroundings strengthening and it felt like she could almost embrace the universe. Not yet... a husky voice told her in her head, which pulled her briskly out of her meditation. She wiped her forehead That’s new! She thought and went to bed.

_“Run my love!” she heard the woman's voice in her head pleading. “And don't stop running! Now!” The little girl bolted through the shattered door and ran as fast as she could, and she could run very fast. She felt a wave of energy from inside the hut, which had been her home for many years. The last thing she saw inside was her mother, badly bruised with her clothes hanging down in rags, surrounded by a violet energy field keeping the three men and her inside. She also saw two crimson light beams appearing when she ran out into the forest. The girl knew the forest best... it was her real home. The dry leaves were rustling under her quickening footsteps. Her head pounded and felt as if it was about to burst..._

A loud knock on the door woke her. “We're almost on Alderaan, captain!” Jim's voice sounded through the door. Keliana sat up, her head was still pounding and she was breathing heavily. “Is everything alright, Lia?” It seemed to have become her new nickname and she had come to like it. Jim was now standing in the open doorway striding towards her. “Should I call Doc? You look pale...” he said caring. Keliana stood up. “No, it's ok. Just a dream.” Jim didn't look satisfied: “Are all Jedi dreams this intense? I hear you thrashing around almost every night.” Keliana turned around abruptly, anger in her eyes: “Are you spying on me, James Carver? I can handle myself.” The smuggler smiled his disarming smile, replying “I know, honey. Although if there’s anything I can do you just have to ask.”

Jim, Doc and Keliana were exiting the Mafari Spaceport on Alderaan. “I'll look for a kolto tank immediately, while you kids go about your business. I hate politics.” Doc stated dryly and made his way through the crowd at the marketplace. “ _Kids..._ well then let’s go and play prince and princess!” Jim was shaking his head, laughing.

They found the Organa Palace in no time; it was heavily guarded due to the recent successful assassination attempt on Nexus Organa the former heir to Alderaan's throne. The young Jedi stated their business and the guards let them pass reluctantly, eying the disheveled smuggler suspiciously. They were told to head to the great hall immediately, where they were already being expected. To Keliana's surprise there wasn't a Cathar waiting for them. Instead there was a rather small and slender, red-haired man sitting at the middle of a long table, facing the newcomers. His eyes were moving fast, absorbing every feature of Keliana and Jim within mere seconds. Beside him stood an old man, his gray hair tied together at the back of his head. He had a haggard face and was watching them with benevolence in his watery-blue eyes. There were so many different feelings in this room and Keliana couldn't match them together at all. It was like trying to solve a puzzle with the pieces glued backwards together. Political schemes...oh my! She thought to herself.  
“Your grace may I present: Jedi Knight Evran and Mr. Carver.” the older man introduced them. “Oh well of course! Are the Jedi starting to interfere with Alderaan's politics too now?” the young man asked, obviously provoked by their presence. “Not if I can help it, your Grace.” Keliana replied, restraining her rising anger. “As you say, Master Jedi.” the gray-haired man smiled. “This is Prince Nathan, the new heir to Alderaan's throne” The young man scoffed “I'm sure she already knows that, Emissary Petyr.” he stood up “But please enlighten us with the purpose of this visit! I'm certain it isn't a cordial one.”  
Keliana answered in a calm and sincere voice “I'm in search of lieutenant Jade Mahari, I have important business to discuss with her.” The young prince watched her in disgust “Of course it can't be as important as the mission _I_ sent her on a few days ago on which she went missing.” Keliana looked surprised and was unable to hide it. “She's M.I.A.?” The advisor replied, sighing “Sadly, that's the case indeed. She was on a mission to retrieve vital information from House Thul, which has been stolen several days ago from our own archives.” And here we go... Keliana thought and asked “What kind of information are we talking about?” “Defense plans, turret schematics... Information which will aid their war effort against us... Information which will bring us to the edge of destruction…” Emissary Petyr explained. “And we wouldn't want that!” Jim said nodding. Keliana knew he didn't really want to help the arrogant prince, but she felt his deep urge to avoid the extinction of hundreds of innocent lives caught between the fighting houses. She felt the same way. “So... how can we help you?” the young Jedi finally asked. 

Doc was already waiting in front of the palace. Keliana explained their plans to him. They were supposed to search for Jade Mahari at her last known location, the Thul palace, and to retrieve the schematics and information in the process. Doc was unsurprisingly annoyed “You're aware that this will lead to a major political incident if we’re discovered?!” The smuggler was smirking “You said it yourself: if we are discovered…” Doc was scratching his beard pensive. “I could get us through...unseen.” he mused. “But only the two of us.” he said to Keliana. The Jedi patted his shoulder. “I knew I could count on your expertise, Doc!”  
Thus, Jim was heading back to the ship with explicit instructions by the doctor, not to mess with his med bay while he was away. The smuggler’s reply was that he would rather have a deep conversation with the Protocol Droid about differential calculus, then being “treated” by Doc again.

Meanwhile Keliana and the doctor were heading to the Thul palace. Most roads were blocked by the rivaling forces. Sometimes they were being attacked by Thul marauders, sometimes by Ulgo spies. Ulgo was the other major "Empire friendly" house on the planet. Keliana saw the pain the war was causing on either side. It was difficult to endure, especially in such wonderful surroundings. Alderaan certainly would come near to paradise, just like Tython, if there hadn't been this senseless and endless war. The young Jedi calmed herself and found her inner force again, knowing she would need all her power to bring them both through the war-zone.

The instant the Thul capital came into their sight Doc activated his stealth generator, making them both completely invisible. Keliana didn't like sneaking around very much. It wasn't the way of the Jedi, at least not the way of the Knights, and certainly not _her_ way. But she did it, knowing she was saving many lives that way. A Jedi and a Republic doctor making their way through a town scattered with Sith and imperial troops would surely arouse a lot of attention.   
She was keeping her Force at bay, so that no Force-user could feel her presence too quickly. 

They were sneaking through alleys, nearing the Palace until they arrived at a servant’s entrance which seemed unguarded. Keliana hacked the door panel, while Doc was standing guard, then they entered a utility room and were sneaking their way through the corridors without the slightest hint where to look for the missing lieutenant. “Can't you just use your Jedi senses, to locate her?” the Doc whispered impatiently. “If there are any Sith here, we'll be exposed immediately!” Keliana hissed, knowing she had no other option.   
They hid inside a small room, while the Jedi was sending out Force waves to locate the life energy of Jade Mahari. After a minute or two she could sense a tiny hint of energy, but it was very weak.   
“We need to hurry, Doc!” she exclaimed “She's being brought somewhere right now, we need to intercept them. This way!” Stealth generator activated, they ran as fast and as silently as they could through the castle’s corridors and arrived at the cell block just in time to see the lifeless feline figure of the lieutenant being dragged back into a torturing chamber by two Thul Guards. The men were laughing at her and touching her body rudely while she seemed unable to move a limb. “Not on my watch!” Keliana shouted and force-jumped towards the guards, pushing their bodies against a nearby wall. They fell unconscious to the ground and she turned around to see Doc already tending to the Cathar's infected wounds. She was dressed in prisoner’s rags and there were deep cuts on her arms.   
Even though she had the typical cat-like face of the Cathar she looked far more humanoid than many other members of her species. As the doctor applied Kolto packs to her broken rib and dislocated arm, she slowly regained consciousness. She watched them, with caution in her almond-shaped eyes, and stammered: “Who are you? Why are you healing me?” she saw the lightsabers “A Jedi... has he sent you? That thieving bastard!” Jade was about to rise up to hit the doctor when Keliana stepped forward, calming her down: “Please, lieutenant, don't be afraid. We’re here to help you. And we’ll also need your help in a very delicate matter.” The Cathar relaxed slightly and let the doctor tend to her wounds once more.   
“Every matter on Alderaan seems to be a delicate one.” she remarked. “One day you're sent on a mission to regain vital information, only to see, that you are the information being sold to the enemy.” Keliana was taken aback. She had felt that something was amiss, but couldn't quite wrap her head around it.  
“Are you telling me that Prince Nathan was sending you on a fake mission, just to sell you to the enemy?” The cathar showed her spiky teeth in anger and hissed “Prince you say? Those days are definitely over. He once was a nice little boy and not the thieving fratricide he's today! There never even was any stolen information; he lied to me, to all of us!”   
Doc shook his head sighing “On Alderaan one never gets bored.” Keliana was confused. She hadn't sensed the corruption normally left behind in a person’s soul and energy by a murder.   
“It doesn't make any sense...” she muttered pensive. She saw the woman's eyes filling with fear and fury, when she felt the chill running down her spine. “You will understand it soon enough, lovely one.” a familiar voice sounded behind her. Standing in the doorway was... 

“Silveth!” she unsheathed her blue main-hand lightsaber. “Lord Silveth. If you don't mind...” he said sniggering, unsheathing his crimson double-bladed saber. “Pray, tell me what's going on here, Sith.” Keliana said sarcastically, watching his every step while they were pacing in front of each other. “Oh I will, but first I must kill this talkative beast!” He said and lunged at the cathar . Keliana jumped in between him and his target, parrying his fierce blow with both her lightsabers almost unable to withstand the force. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she was trying to push the Sith away from the cathar. Doc caught Lord Silveth within an electrical field, making the man unable to move for several seconds. “Run! Bring her to safety!” Keliana shouted, the Doc nodded reluctantly and slung the woman's arm around his shoulder, running out of the cell as fast as he could.

“We can't leave her alone like this! He's a _monster_ , even for a Sith!” the Cathar shouted at Kimble, while he was carrying her over his shoulders, stealth generator activated. “Damn it, do you think I like it?” he hissed. “But she's more than able... our first priority is to save you, she made it more than clear.” They were almost out of the castle, when there was a cracking and a flickering as the generator ceased to work. “Bloody Force!” he said, while standing revealed in front of four Thul Guards.

“I see you've become more powerful, since our last meeting.” the Sith remarked, while they were fighting their way through the corridors of the cell-block, lightsabers flashing. The prisoners were screaming and shouting words, Keliana couldn't make out. “But it still isn't enough.” he said throwing lightning bolts at her. This time Keliana didn't get caught in them, but absorbed them with her off-hand lightsaber, while dashing relentlessly with her main-hand at him. He then let out a wave of force, which threw her against a hard stone wall. The Jedi could feel a warm wetness running down her nose.  
“You will never feel the power the dark side can give you! I will make sure of it. He will _never_ get you!” he said, force-jumping at her. The crimson light flashed towards her and raising her saber in the last second, Keliana parried the Sith's attack. He was pushing her relentlessly and mercilessly against the cold wall. The Jedi could feel the heat radiating from the lightsabers a few inches from her face. The Inquisitor pushed her harder against the wall through the Force, when suddenly time stood still. Keliana saw Lord Silveth jumping at her, she heard the screaming of the prisoners and then she saw the panel which would open the cells. With her remaining strenght the Jedi created a massive Force field, slowing the Sith down, while pushing the button next to her. 

Silveth was confused, from every direction there were screams and things being thrown at him. He deflected them all, almost. But the green and blue light was too fast, it was reaching towards him, cutting his chest wide open. The Sith fell to the ground, lightsaber extinguishing. He tried to stand up again, reaching for his weapon, but he couldn't move. The Jedi caught him in her Force field. _Such strength..._ he thought. She was turning him around to face her, looking him deeply into his cruel blue eyes, piercing him with hers. "What is going on here? Why are you _everywhere_ I am?" she demanded, her voice filled with anger and rage. “We...will make sure...he never gets...you!” Silveth managed under his final breath. 

As Keliana felt the Force draining away from him, she let out a heavy breath. The other prisoners were now running past her shouting thanks at her. One Twi-lek came to a halt right in front of her and saluted. “Thank you Master Jedi. We are forever in your debt! I'm Major Sirrahe, House Organa.” he told her. “There is no need to thank me Major. There are weapons in some chests in the guards' room, get them and hide here until I come back to escort you back to your home, understood?” The Major nodded: “Of course Master Jedi!” In that moment Keliana began to run towards the S.O.S. signal, the doctor was transmitting. She was racing through the corridors, without meeting many guards and she was thankful for not having to cause more death and destruction. 

In the middle of the throne room, Doc and Jade Mahari were standing unmoving in front of two men while being surrounded by Thul guards. “I’m so glad you’re able join us, although that means that my dear Silveth has met a sudden end by your hands.” Nathan Organa said, piercing her with his eyes. The head of House Organa appeared remarkably calm. He was swaying a little from side to side, while looking at her as if he was staring into the vast void. There was something very curious and odd about it.   
The guards’ weapons were aimed at the young Jedi now. “He had it coming...” she replied, watching the middle-aged man at Prince Nathans' side carefully. Just like the latter, he appeared to be a bit shaky on his legs. The young Prince followed her glance and explained: “This is Malvolio Thul, as you probably deducted.” She made a step forward, the rifle barrels following her every movement. “Leave the woman and the doctor alone!” the Jedi said. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. She knows far too much.” Malvolio and Nathan stated simultaneously. It was so very odd to watch them, Keliana noticed. At times they were moving like one person. 

The young woman tried to absorb her surroundings. There were at least ten guards aiming their weapons at them; the Cathar woman was unarmed and wounded, while Docs generator seemed to be broken from what she could see. And there were those two strange men standing in front of her... just like two puppets on stings... _Could it be..._ she thought and hoped her gut feeling wouldn't betray her this time. “So what are you going to do to her?” she asked. Both men answered together: “Kill her!”   
Keliana watched them suspiciously, remarking “Oh really?” she made another step forward, guns following her. “Let's stop this charade. Emissary Petyr!” she demanded.   
A booming laugh was breaking the heavy silence, making the walls tremble. The gray-haired man appeared from behind a pillar grinning widely. “Smart Kid... how did that happen?” “Well I _am_ a Jedi.” Keliana stated. _And a very lucky guesser._ She added to herself. “Such pride doesn't _befit_ a Jedi.” Petyr said walking towards her, his voice changing, getting deeper and more threatening. “But your Order has always been like this...the hidden schemes, pretending to be good, pretending to serve the good of the galaxy...” The two men behind him began to shake their heads, trying hard to come to their senses. As he noticed their movement he simply pushed them further away by Force. 

The guards seemed irritated, but were still pointing their weapons at Keliana. “What are you talking about, Sith?” the young Jedi asked. His laugher boomed all over the place once more. “You spit out that word with such disgust... It's the Jedi doctrine, no doubt. A pity he let you get away. Would you have been _my_ daughter, I would have raised you as true Sith and you would sit beside me on the Dark Council.” “Or die trying, no doubt.” Keliana interrupted him.   
She knew the Sith and their bloody traditions. Family or friendship weren't exactly the highest goods in their dog-eat-dog society. She sensed the elder Sith's fury, it sent waves of electricity through her tense body.   
“Do not try, to talk like your mother, brat!” he growled and transformed. A ray of red light shot up towards the ceiling. Behind a thick curtain of smoke his features seemed to change.   
The benevolent old face turned into a scarred younger one as the wrinkles disappeared and corruption started to glow out of his now red eyes. His black hair was tied back with only few silvery-gray strands shining through. “You?” Keliana said under her breath, recognizing the man in front of her as she unsheathed her lightsabers. He shook his head sighing: “That’s not way to greet your uncle, girl!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim was pacing up and down in the cockpit while RT-8's virtual eye was following him. “I have a bad feeling about this.” he said to himself and the world in General. “Jedi/mission/=always.dangerous.” the little droid beeped. “I thought that much.” the smuggler replied thoughtfully. He fumbled around the buttons until he found the radio, trying to intercept the Republic’s holo-comm-chatter.   
The droid pushed him gently but determined away from the consoles and plugged itself into the network. “I hope you know what you're doing my little friend!” Jim said watching the droid work in silence.

“Rhagos...” Keliana hissed, eyes narrowing and before he could mouth the word Darth she added  
“Yes, I know: "Darth", you Sith and your bloody titles.” She felt the Force pulsating through her veins, as never before. Her opponent seemed to be a fortress, not because of his physique, but because of his strength in the Force which seemed to be radiating from him. Keliana hadn't faced anyone like him before. Her head screamed that she had not the slightest chance in defeating  
him. Not alone, at least. Her heart, her stupidly courageous heart, told her that she had to face him. Him, the man that had killed her mother and who had probably killed her father as well... But her head interrupted her saying that maybe he could tell her more about her ancestors; whether she wanted to know or not.   
Keliana felt she needed to know more; the urge transpired through her every pore. She lowered her weapons slowly. “Why did you kill her? What did she do, to deserve that fate? Have you killed my father, too? Because of what? Jealousy? Vengeance? For fun?” she looked Darth Rhagos straight into his corrupted eyes. “Me? Killing her?” the Sith seemed almost hurt as he laughed in her face. “I’m not that forgetful or forgiving... and much too stubborn. Your father!” he spat in disgust. “You wouldn't call him that anymore if you knew the whole story. That cowardly bastard! I certainly would strangle him with my bare hands if I got the chance!” Keliana’s head was spinning. Nothing he said made sense to her. How could she understand any of this? Darth Rhagos felt her confusion. “Struggling with your beliefs already, are you?” he said scoffing. “Your Jedi Code is just the summary of your Order’s weaknesses. Peace is a lie, there is only passion...” the Sith recited the Dark Code, which Keliana had only heard of. It was forbidden on Tython. “And I will certainly enjoy killing the coward's brat, no matter what the Master might think. He thinks he has seen a future, but he’s deluded. This future cannot happen... I am his voice and it will not happen, I won't allow it!” Darth Rhagos yelled, unsheathing his blood-red lightsaber. “No matter what he thinks. He may even thank me later…”

The Sith Lord seemed to have an inner struggle, although his eyes were fierce and calling for her death. Keliana raised her lightsabers ready to defend herself when there was a horrible roar followed by deafening blaster shots. A shuttle was bursting through the huge archway leaving only rubble and dust behind. Major Sirrahe and a dozen of the other prisoners, probably Organa soldiers like him, were charging into the great hall following the shuttle. They were jumping over the debris and shooting at the confused Thul guards, who desperately searched for cover. Darth Rhagos was glowering. Realizing his chances were rapidly slimming down he fixated Keliana with his red eyes, hatred burning inside them.   
“No foul tricks, Sith!” a familiar voice sounded through the shuttle’s loudspeaker. “Lay your weapons down nice and easy.” Jim's voice said. Rhagos scoffed at those words, parrying the incoming blaster shots without any effort. Keliana erected a barrier around Doc and Jade, who were trying to hide from the crossfire and shielded herself with her lightsabers. “Until next time dear niece. Your luck will soon run out.” Darth Rhagos said and blended into the background. “Force camouflage!” Keliana shouted and jumped towards Doc and Jade to defend them. But the dark power was gone. She couldn't feel his presence any longer. How did he do that? Keliana thought. The fight was still going on; men killed each other in blind rage. It was the doing of this bloody Sith. He spread lies and schemes and now two parties were trying to kill one another without any sensible reason; if there ever had been one. Keliana shouted, putting her whole force into her voice: “Stop, you fools!” The soldiers stopped in confusion, their ears still ringing.   
The hall fell silent, except for the roaring of the shuttle’s engine and the sound of rubble still falling down from the damaged walls.   
Keliana continued “It was all a scheme! I implore you, stop fighting!” Behind a toppled statue the face of Malvolio Thul appeared.   
“Listen to her men!” next to him Nathan Organa stood up and dusted off his clothes. “We were fooled and used, all of us!” he said. The soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons, still eying one another suspiciously.   
Keliana let out a deep breath Thank the Force, they can see reason again. Lieutenant Mahari was getting to her feet infuriated, pointing at Prince Nathan with trembling fingers. “You've betrayed me and your entire house!” she shouted accusingly. The Jedi woman went towards her, slowly and pacifying.   
“He was under Sith mind-control. I'm sure he doesn't remember much.” The young prince raised his hands imploringly “I’m dreadfully sorry, lieutenant... I wasn't myself. There are no words which could express my grief.” he said apologetically.   
“Where is my brother? He must be informed immediately!” The cathar was calm once more “He has been assassinated. Don't you remember? You’re the new leader of House Organa. You were being supported by Emissary Petyr, who turned out to be a Sith.” she explained stroking her whiskers, buried in her thoughts “Emissary Petyr? That can't be! He has been an advisor to our house for as long as I can remember.” Nathan Organa said, disbelieving.   
“It’s highly probable that he’s dead.” Keliana explained. “I am sure Darth Rhagos killed him, just like your brother and then took his place while controlling your thoughts and those of Malvolio Thul.” The head of House Thul looked at her in confusion and asked: “Since when are Sith shape-changers? And how could he have this much power over us?” Keliana shrugged “I’m very sorry, but I honestly don't know.” she admitted. It’s clearly disturbing the young Jedi thought to herself.

Jim transported the freed prisoners to the next Organa outpost which housed a med-center, while Nathan Organa and Malvolio Thul were signing a temporary armistice. By the time Jim came back with the shuttle, everything was settled and the heads of the former warring houses were shaking hands with one another.   
Keliana stomped into the shuttle and right up to Jim's seat, who looked far too pleased with himself.  
She nudged the back of his head “What were you thinking? Flying a sodding shuttle through a palace? On _Alderaan_?!” He looked her in the eyes, speechless, ready to defend his actions. She made the first move and hugged him thankfully, leaving the smuggler flabbergasted and speechless. “A thousand times thank you, Jim! I don't know what might have happened without your reckless intervention.” The smuggler was taken aback, stammering: “Anytime. I just thought of what you might do in this sort of situation.” he smirked at her. Keliana straightened herself up in front of him, arms akimbo: “Do I look like the kind of person who would crash into a castle full of armed soldiers?” They both had to laugh badly, until Doc showed up and scolded them with his stern look; Jade Mahari was standing right beside him watching the crew. “How did you even find us, James?” he asked. The smuggler started the engines.   
“Err, well RT intercepted some Republic and Organa radio chatter... It wasn't hard to locate you after that.” Keliana shook her head “Blaming the droid again, I see.” she said smiling. Her gaze fell upon lieutenant Mahari. She was looking much better now that the doctor’s in-battle Kolto treatment was showing its effects. “How are you feeling lieutenant?” Keliana asked the cathar. “Much better.” she answered, stroking the scar on her left cheek.   
“I got a pretty good treatment.” she bowed to the doctor. “And glad I am to hear it.” Keliana replied. “I’m really sorry to bother you, but I need information which is vital to our mission.” The cathar nodded and sat down on a bench in the rear, Keliana was sitting herself down next to her. “I was told you might know something about the location of a certain Jedi artifact.” The cathar woman sighed. “I do indeed.” she started whispering so that Prince Nathan, who was sitting next to Jim in the cockpit, couldn't hear her. “I stumbled upon its location in the Organa archives. Although it will be quite difficult, if not impossible, to apprehend, I’m afraid.” Doc sat down on her other side, saying: “We seem to be getting rather good at non-trivial tasks.” Jade showed her feline teeth, smiling. “Nonetheless, you will need my help. The artifact has been lost a long time ago, or so it would seem. But it wasn't actually lost. It had just been used to adorn yet another cultural artifact...The Crown of Panteer.”

After escorting the deeply thankful Nathan Organa back to his palace and letting Jade wash and change herself into her Trooper armor in the guards' barracks, the four of them returned to the Star-cruiser. In the conference room Jade was showing the crew blueprints of the crown and of the Panteer hideaway. After the assassination of the last Panteer queen and her son and the following outbreak of the war for the throne of Alderaan, the Panteer were forced into hideout. After the queens' death Bouris Ulgo had seized the throne which resulted in civil war between the houses, since every house had a right to the throne. The Crown of Panteer was the crown of the kings and queens of Alderaan and since there was currently no official heir to the throne it had to be put away safely. It was closely guarded inside the Panteer archives, until there was a new royal head to be adorned by it.  
“So how do we get this little beauty?” Jim asked, looking at the crown’s hologram with gleaming eyes. “We don't need the whole crown. The engraved opal from the front is enough.” Jade Mahari explained. “I’m under the impression the Panteer won't just let us take a piece of the most important cultural artifact on Alderaan.” Doc remarked, scratching his chin. “That's true... nobody is to touch the crown but the rightful heir, the ceremonial priest or the commander of the kings-guard.”   
The Cathar answered. “Even if we're saying it's an ancient Jedi artifact which is crucial for saving the galaxy?” Jim ventured. “I don't think they'll even listen to us. Due to this civil war everybody is on edge. Trust is a hard thing to achieve and even harder to maintain.” Jade explained. “But we need that artifact.” Jim said turning towards Keliana. “Don't we?” he added. The Jedi sighed “I'd understand if some of you are unwilling to become involved in this.” She finally said. RT-8 was beeping excitedly “RT-8/=loyal.to/Jedi.” “Are you implying what I think you are, Jedi?” the doctor asked disbelieving. Keliana remained silent. “I've always been faithful to the Order, I'm in.” lieutenant Jade Mahari said smiling. “If there won't be any needless deaths you can sign me up, captain!” the doctor agreed.   
“Woah, slow down… stealing the Crown of Alderaan… isn't this going a bit too far?” Jim exclaimed. Keliana looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Nah, just kidding guys. Count me in!” he said, giving her a hearty clap on the back.   
“We won't steal the whole crown; we just need a tiny bit and a good replacement.” Keliana explained to them. “Good thing I’m here. I know a forger who’s able to provide us with a copy of the gem.” Jim said. “Do you trust him?” Keliana asked. “Well I should... she's my little sister.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was quite the family resemblance between Jocelyn Carver and her brother. The holo-transmission showed a slender woman, her long dark hair tied up in a bun with single strands framing her young face. “You don't even call for birthdays, but now you want me to forge the Crown of Panteer for you?” Jocelyn asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Not the whole thing, sis. Just the huge gem in the front.” Jim said grinning.   
The woman stood there, musing “And what's in it for me?” she asked. “Well, aside from probably saving the entire galaxy and outwitting a huge bunch of royal snob as well as annoying the Sith...” Jocelyn Carver let out a heavy breath.  
“That's the last time I'm helping you, Jim! I’m too soft-hearted. But I’ll expect a considerable monetary compensation nonetheless.” she said, looking at Keliana. The Jedi nodded “Of course, Miss. I will forward the credits immediately. I just have to ask for one more thing.” she said, her features getting serious and stern: “The Order is not supposed to hear about this, ever. They would be conscience-stricken, but I can see no other way...” She could see Jade’s features through the blue holo-figure hardening as soon as she had uttered the words. Jocelyn however nodded, understanding “That won't be a problem. You can be sure I won't tell a single soul about this.” Her glance fell on her brother “The Crown of Panteer… O brother what have you gotten yourself into this time?”   
The young smuggler answered smirking “I fear this is only the beginning, my dear.”

Jocelyn Carver kept her word. A couple of days later the crew received a message, which said that Jim should meet with one of his sisters' associates on Nar Shaddaa and thus he left immediately. During the time of his absence Keliana, Jade, Doc and RT-8 were working on a plan on how to get into the secured archives undetected to replace the Jedi artifact with the forgery. The trooper had numerous excellent ideas and proofed herself a valuable ally. Her years of service in the Republic Special Tasks Group had made her an experienced soldier and infiltrator. However she let Keliana feel that she didn’t agree at all with her decision of not telling the Order. Somehow the young Jedi felt like she was an apprentice on Tython once more and under constant surveillance. It was annoying.  
Moreover Keliana's inner struggle didn't end. She knew she was defiling the Code by not telling the Council the truth and plotting a theft was surely not the Jedi way. That night she tried meditating in her cabin. She felt stirred up from the inside and was trying to calm her emotions; trying to process the things that had transpired on Alderaan. She was unable to put them into a context… at least not yet. She was still dreaming of that day, thirteen years ago, although she needed to concentrate on the mission ahead. Why did the Council sent her to find the artifacts, why had they chosen her to begin the fight against the Emperor? There was certainly more behind it, she seemed to be involved much deeper into this story than she could imagine; much deeper than she wanted to imagine. Her past, the past of her parents, her Sith ancestors... it all seemed to be intertwined with the Emperors' plans, but Keliana wasn't able to untangle the knot, just like she wasn't able to swallow the lump of guilt building in her throat.

The gem was truly beautiful, just like the one on the pictures of the real crown. Jim put the forgery on the conference table, looking rather satisfied with himself and his sisters' work. “I hope they won't notice the difference.” Jade said, inspecting the gem carefully from every side. “I don't know what will happen if anyone detects it.” the trooper added. “I don't even want to know... the Panteer will certainly accuse one of the other houses. The cold war will probably be heating up quite rapidly.” Doc implied. “Jocy's work is remarkable, as always. I assure you nobody will ever notice.” Jim appeased them. “You do have a plan, captain?” he asked Keliana who nodded, watching the gem in silence. “Then, let’s get to it!” the smuggler said clapping his hands.

The emissary of House Panteer greeted the Jedi with joy. “It has been a long time, since a member of your Order has visited us. It's an honor!” the gray-haired woman said, bowing. “There’s no need for such courtesies, Lady Corin.” Keliana answered waving her hand.  
“Of course… So how may I assist you?” the archivist asked her. “I was wondering if you could show me the way to your archives and give me a private tour. I'm especially interested in Alderaan's royal history.” the young Jedi explained. Emissary Corin was taken aback: “I didn't know the Order was interested in our history! I could give you a tour, but only to you alone.” she waved towards Jade, who was wearing a long robe, giving the impression of an emissary rather than a skillful fighter. “Normally no outside-visitors are allowed into the archives. The most valuable and irreplaceable artifacts and insignias of our planet’s past are housed there.” Keliana nodded “I understand.” she turned towards her companion, who bowed and took her leave. Thus the Jedi and Lady Corin were making their way to the archives. The two guards at the doors were eying them suspiciously, but recognizing the archivist they opened the massive doors for them. Keliana saw the slight movement in the right corner of her eye and directed the guards’ and Lady Corin's attention towards the large letters inscribed on the cave’s ceiling. “It says how many kings and queens descended from House Panteer.” the archivist explained. “Two times more than from House Thul and Organa combined!” she added proudly.

The archives were enormous. Dust was rising as Keliana walked through the corridors, her cloak waving behind her as she followed the Emissary who was talking incessantly about the planet’s royal families. After a few scrolls and books they arrived at the chamber, which was holding the crown jewels. Out of every corner it was glistening and sparkling. It was now or never, Keliana knew it. She waved her right arm and persuaded Lady Corin “You want to read the Scroll of Heritage to me.” The elderly woman nodded, walking back into the previous room dreamily, muttering: “I want to read to you from the Scroll of Heritage...” Keliana nodded towards the invisible figures of Doc and Jade, who were standing in front of the crown hidden by the doctor’s repaired stealth generator, and followed the archivist. After several minutes, Keliana heard the soft sound of leaving footsteps and released her force control of Lady Corin, who shook her head evidently confused. “What was I saying?” she asked the Jedi. “You were telling me about the line of heritage and the rites. I am quite amazed.” Keliana answered thankfully. “Alright...” the archivist said, still confused “I'm afraid I have another appointment today, but I hope I was able to help you, Jedi Knight Evran.” “Of course you did!” Keliana answered, being relieved that this mission had not ended in violence.

In front of the archives she thanked the woman and the two guards again, taking her leave. She felt that Doc and Jade were already leaving for the ship, just as planned. Outside the Panteer hideout Keliana took a deep breath, watching the passing clouds in the sky. She had felt a certain tingle in her stomach and fingertips during the beguilement, which hadn’t been unpleasant at all. Sitting down under a pine tree, she started meditating, reciting the words over and over in her head: _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force...._ No emotion, how could there ever be no emotion? There was emotion, yet peace. There could be ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. And even death, yet the Force.

Back on the ship, Keliana immediately called Master Satele. “We found the second artifact.” She told the flickering figure of the Jedi Master. “I hope you didn't run into too many difficulties?” Satele asked her. The lump of guilt was building up in her throat once more as Keliana thought about the way they got the second artifact. To say they “found it” was stretching the truth a bit far. “Aside from averting the Sith influence on Alderaan's politics and saving my life, there is not much worth mentioning.” Jade answered in Keliana's place. Master Satele watched the cathar frowning: “Ah lieutenant... good to see you. What was that about Sith influence on Alderaan?” After Keliana and Jade Mahari had explained everything about Darth Rhagos and the late Lord Silveth to the Jedi Master, she looked very disturbed. “Things are escalating quickly.” Satele said, eying Keliana. “I’m afraid I’m not the one that can tell you more... you’d have to ask Master Evran. But first you have to retrieve the last artifact. It is rumored to be currently on Nar Shaddaa, but sadly we don’t know where exactly. However I’m confident in your abilities. May the Force be with all of you!” Master Satele said, ending the holo-transmission. “Nar Shaddaa… the pirate's paradise, as well as his greatest nightmare.” Jim shuddered. 

Jade turned to face Keliana “Do I have permission to aid your cause, Jedi Knight?” The young woman remembered how uncomfortable she felt planning the last mission with the lieutenant’s scolding eyes in her back. However she also remembered her Master’s words about how much he trusted the cathar. The young woman nodded, saying: "It would be an honor to have you on board, lieutenant.” Jim measured her feline looks slowly, saying “Can't argue with your decision, captain.” Jade rolled her golden-yellow eyes. “I can show you to your cabin, if you like.” Jim continued his flirting. “I'll take care of this. Thank you for your…efforts, Jim.” Keliana said smiling, accompanying Jade to the female crews' dorm-room. They could hear Jim saying to Doc: “Aw, she just wants me to herself.” To which Doc replied: “To punch you maybe, Jim.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana and her crew land on Nar Shaddaa, where the young Jedi is about to enter a hutt's tournament. There she will meet a new but surprisingly familiar aquaintance.

The planet of thieves, smugglers and of course: the hutts, was brightly lit when the star-cruiser touched down. Keliana had only heard stories about this haven of injustice and pain, but those stories were about to become true. The Jedi's head was throbbing again. Every night sleeping was harder than the one before. She had been trying to meditate, in vain. Doc had of course noticed her strained look and the slitted eyes so he had tried to convince her to take some pain-killers, which she had turned down immediately. Jedi weren't supposed to take pills just because of a headache, she had explained. His answer had been predictable: “Alright…just inform me when your head is about to explode so I can take cover.” he had said cynically. T  
he crew was now assembled at the conference table to discuss the upcoming mission objective. “My sources indicate that the third artifact is in the possession of Drago the Hutt.” Jade told the others. “I hate hutts.” Jim remarked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Well, you do seem to hate a lot of things, Jim.” Doc noticed. “Not necessarily, I _do_ certainly love wine and beautiful women.” he winked at Keliana, who shook her head smiling. “But the hutts are on the top of my shit-list.” He continued. “Sounds personal…” Jade remarked, suspiciously. “No, it’s not. Did you know what those giant slobbering worms have done to the evocii? The race has almost gone extinct! And those of them who are still alive have become slaves to the hutts. The worms are blight on the galaxy!” Jim replied enraged.Keliana felt the burning anger inside her companion and said calmingly “We’re not here to befriend the Hutt.” Jim rubbed his knuckles “...neither are we here to behead him. Please, Jim, if you are not up to the task, I’ll have to ask you to guard the ship in the meantime.” she continued.  
The smuggler nodded “I think that's for the best.” Keliana turned to the lieutenant. “So, how do we get it without raising any suspicions?” Doc rubbed his chin. “I think hutts are always suspicious, especially towards a Jedi.”  
The Cathar nodded “That's true. Furthermore we can't just waltz in there and steal the artifact, because it's well... a necklace; Drago's necklace to be more specific. It is the price for a competition, held in his honor.” Keliana watched her associates, saying: “So, we need to win this competition to get the artifact, but I can't enter as a Jedi.” Jim was taken aback: “You're saying you want to enter a hutt's competition without your lightsaber? Lia, that's crazy! The most vicious Bounty Hunters will be there!” Jade agreed, saying “He is right, Jedi Knight. Let me do it for you!” Keliana shook her head. “No, I can't let either one of you risk your lifes for the Order. I’m not inexperienced with a gun and the Force will guide me.” she stated, leaving no room for any more arguments.

Even Jade realized that further discussion was useless, so Keliana put on some of the lieutenant’s civilian clothes and the two of them and RT-8 headed for the marketplace to buy another set of armor and clothing more befitting a merciless Bounty Hunter. As soon as Keliana saw the people of Nar Shaddaa and felt their emotions, she realized that it was best to keep her lightsabers hidden. There was a certain _aggression_ towards the Order and a large amount of people were sympathizing with the Sith and the Empire.  
They quickly got what they were looking for. A used, but intact, red and black hunter armor and a fitting helmet with an attached scarf to conceal her face.  
They then returned to the ship, where Jim was already waiting impatiently. “I still think this idea of yours is pretty stupid.” he said to Keliana handing her his guns. “Take them, Ann and Cate will take good care of you.” Keliana looked at him, astonished. “You didn't really give names to your guns, Jim, did you?” The smuggler started laughing nudging her “No, I just came up with it right now, but watch yourself down there. The hutts are unpredictable, even if you win the match he still might want to keep you as his personal, half-naked slave...” his thoughts seemingly drifting off “Well there's a thought...” he added dreamily.

Keliana decided to take Jade with her on this mission; the lieutenant was known for her infiltration skills. Moreover her knowledge of the Hutts’ culture and Drago in particular would certainly be of use. RT-8 was coming along, too. The Jedi had a feeling the droid’s hacking skills would come in handy as well. Doc and Jim were supposed to guard the ship, even though Doc had protested vehemently.  
The three of them were now heading for the Hutt's pleasure palace. It was, in fact, just like a casino, only with more naked woman of almost every known species. The music was booming from the loudspeakers and the bass seemed to only worsen Keliana's pounding headache. “Look at the amount of participants!” Jade whispered, nodding in their direction. “The Prize must be very big!” A bloodcurdling scream rang out. “So are the risks...it seems.” Keliana remarked.  
A beautiful young Twi'lek girl recorded their data and said: “You seem like a nice woman, Miss Ceara. It would be a pity if you'd lose.” she said to Keliana. “Don't worry, kid.” Jade replied and asked: “When will we meet our mighty and esteemed Drago?” The young girl shook her head and said apologetic: “I am very sorry, but you won't meet him before the final round. He will watch you the whole time nonetheless.” Keliana and Jade nodded and walked away. “He holds this kind of tournament every year. Other Hutts savor the taste of almost extinct species, but not Drago. He loves a good fight, where there is only one winner... a fight to the death. He relishes the taste of blood and sweat in the air.” Jade explained to the Jedi. “Your first opponents however will be all kind of vicious beasts his lackeys have brought to him from all corners of the galaxy. Not many survive these first few rounds so be on your guard, captain.” the trooper added.

The arena was a mere dirt pit, lit only by a few mostly burnt-down torches. The smell of blood, fresh and old, was in the air. Keliana could hear the sniggering and the cackling from up above. What am I doing here? I imagined this diplomatic mission to be a whole lot different. The first three rounds were mere target practice for her. At first the beasts attacked her relentlessly, but after a few moments, they seemed to realize that this opponent was different from the others and they attacked her more reluctantly. There were indeed creatures from all over the known universe, most of them Keliana had never even seen a picture of. The Hutt had to be displeased about his retreating deadly beasts, because he ordered his beast-master, a hunched and hooded humanoid figure, to release the Garblog. The creature was almost six meters tall, reeking of gore and foul eggs. It looked amphibian with its skin being slimy and its hind legs muscular, but its claws were reptilian and each half a meter long and deadly sharp.  
Keliana could sense that it was in great pain, which only enraged it even more. It's genetically tailored. How did the hutt do this... and why? Keliana thought while jumping behind a broken stone wall for cover. The beast regenerated quickly after every hit, but there was something odd about the way the skin renewed itself. It looked as if the Garblog was in even more pain while regenerating, than when the blaster shots pierced its flesh. Moreover the new skin seemed foul and tainted. _The poor beast is in so much agony... I need to end this quickly._ The Jedi thought to herself and leaped onto the creatures back cutting a deep wound in its neck with the dagger the Cathar had given to her. The Garblog let out a roar of agony when the following shots broke its neck and pierced its trachea. Keliana jumped away from it, when the creature began to sway heavily from side to side until it fell over, letting out its last relieved breath.

The crowd cheered, but Keliana could hear the Hutt's displeased grunt when she was brought before him. A hunched evocii was approaching her, arms outstretched. “Dear Hunter, you are the first in many years to defeat one of our Garblogs.” he said cheerfully. There are even more of these poor creatures. By the Force... Keliana thought and nodded: “Thank you, Mister...?” The Evocii waved his bandaged hand laughing “I am Marl, the humble advisor of our great Master Drago the Hutt.” he answered. “We are all very excited to have seen such a marvelous fight. Normally it is pretty one-sided. You are indeed a most talented young woman, Miss Chiara.” he added. _Ah...so we’re playing this game now._ Keliana thought, correcting him while smiling behind her veil: “It's Ceara, my friend...” “So has she won now, or what?” Jade's voice sounded over the crowds’ heads. Drago was beginning to laugh out loud, his enormous belly bouncing up and down. “Cha skrunee da pat. ” The hutt said booming and cackling. Keliana watched him carefully and turned towards Marl. “Where’s my next opponent?” she asked determined. A menacing male voice answered her “Here I am...”  
The Bounty Hunter wore a helmet with only a narrow slid for his eyes. His armor was a dark blue, well-made and apparently tested in combat. He also had a rocket backpack and a flamethrower attached to his arm-wrist. Two blaster-pistols were hanging from his armored belt. This was the equipment of a professional hunter, a cold-blooded killer, who was skilled in finding and eliminating every possible target, if he was being compensated properly.  
“Ah, yes, Lord Hunter, we are glad you could finally make it.” the evocii said laughing, pointing towards Keliana. “This is the winner of this-year's competition, Miss Ceara. And this is Lord Hunter, The winner of every competition for the last ten years and our Master’s personal guard.” The Hunter was approaching her with long strides gripping her by the face, almost tearing her veil down. There was something familiar about him.  
“I've seen her. What big bright eyes she has... let’s see that pretty face you need to hide from us.” he said, moving his gloved fingers swiftly along the tissue. Keliana made a quick move and her blade was at his throat. “After you, Lord Hunter!” she said, eyes glowing menacingly. “Let’s remove that helmet of yours.” The Bounty Hunter began to laugh, as well as the hutt and his entire household. “Nagoola!” The Hutt exclaimed.  
Marl was interrupting them, calming: “My dear Miss Ceara, hold your fire until the final battle. You will certainly need it.” Keliana tucked her blade away, nodding: “So when will we fight?” she asked. “Tomorrow at noon. So go and prepare yourself. The gracious Drago has prepared some marvelous rooms for you.”

RT-8 was beeping furiously when the three of them entered the private chambers. “RT-8/=afraid.for.  
Master/!/” “Not just you, droid.” Jade exclaimed watching Keliana infuriated and worried at the same time. “What were we thinking?! Entering a bloody hutt’s competition! They never play fair!” Keliana surveyed the room, looking for listening devices. “It was predictable. Just killing a genetically modified pet isn't enough.” she said sighing. The thought of the extents of genetic modification inside the Garblog was worrying her. The evocii said there were more of them. If the hutts had the power to tailor their own war-beasts, the Republic surely was about to be in big trouble. The Hutts, mostly crime lords, preferably worked together with the Empire and the Sith. The Republic was condemning their treatment of the evocii and their shady business dealings.  
Jade was pulling her out of her thoughts: “Do you want to know why he is called the Lord Hunter? Because he has killed plenty of Sith in his time as Drago's guard. Sith _Lords_! The hutt keeps him, because he’s the best at what he's doing. The Empire wants him on their side, but he’s a free-lancer and the Hutt is simply paying better...” Keliana smiled weakly at Jade “Good thing I am no Sith then.”  
The lieutenant looked at her flabbergasted. “How can you be so damned calm, Jedi?” she shook her head at her and gestured towards RT-8. “Let's go and find out if we can still save your stubborn Master, droid.” and the both of them left the chambers. Keliana was more than exhausted after the fight today. It was a lot different from fighting with lightsabers, especially if you tried to lead the shots with your mind. Her limbs felt heavy and leaden and the tiredness seemed to press down her whole body.  
She sat herself down on the soft carpet in front of the warming fireplace and was trying to gather her thoughts, when the cold, gloved hand wrapped itself around her mouth. She had felt him coming, but she didn't expect him to be so strong. She stood up shifting his whole weight over her shoulder and her head, throwing him on the floor. However the Lord Hunter was quick and would have stunned her with his generator had she not parried his incoming attack with her lightsaber first.  
She hadn't thought about it, her instincts just acted and called her lightsaber into her hand. “I knew it!” the hunter exclaimed under his breath as he charged with his full weight at Keliana, who was being pushed against the wall. “I can smell you force-sensitive jerks a mile away. Leading the blaster shots with your mind... _Amateurs_.” he shook his head. “What would your fellow Jedi think about you?” he added mockingly.  
Keliana force- pushed him away from her saying: “What makes you think I’m a Jedi?” The Bounty Hunter scoffed, replying dryly: “I’ve killed my share of Sith to know the difference, Jedi.” “What do you know of the Order?” Keliana demanded, threatening him with her lightsaber “More than you might think.” he answered taking off his helmet. The sight took her breath away. _Can it be...?_ Keliana thought confused. “This can't be! What's your name? Your _real_ name?” 

The young chiss was standing in front of her, looking pleased with himself. His features were a bit older and weathered but still familiar. “My name is Hank Blake. You already know my brother, Norman.” Keliana still couldn't wrap her mind around it. _Of course the knowledge of the Force isn't always being passed to all children, but still._ “How did all this happen? How did you know who I was?” Keliana asked the hunter.  
“All in due time Jedi. Sit yourself down and I will tell you what you need to know.” Keliana eyed him suspiciously “And why should I trust you? You come into my chambers, trying to choke me to death and now we should talk? Not much of an icebreaker.” she said sarcastically, still holding her lightsaber.  
The chiss rolled his red eyes. “I was trying to tell you to be silent, so I could find the listening device in your room and destroy it, before we talk. But you just had to throw me over your head.” he said reproachfully, holding a broken listening bug in his hand. “That was the last one.” Keliana could sense the truth in his words and said: “Alright, then tell me your story.” Both of them dropped their weapons, eying one another from head to toe as they approached the table on the far end of the room.  
He certainly looked like an older version of Norman. Even their voices resembled one another. The main difference was that Hank had a certain air about him which made him look menacing and threatening.  
“So, Keliana Evran… we meet at last.” he said sitting down. The Jedi opened her mouth, just to be interrupted by Hank. “I kept an eye on Norman... from time to time. I didn't trust your Jedi friends to raise him well.” He then told her the story of their childhood. Their mother had been an Imperial slave, as only few Chiss before her. Working day and night inside the freezing ice caves on Hoth. One day a Sith Lord came by, was smitten by her and decided to seduce her. He promised her a good life, free of work and concerns. He always came back to them and even took care of Hank. Everything went well, until Norman was born.  
The Sith Empire found his long and repeated stays on Hoth suspicious and he was called back to the fleet for good. He was a human and a Sith Lord and couldn't possibly have children with a slave or even being married to her, so he left. Nonetheless their mother raised them with all the love and care she could give them after being abandoned, until Norman showed signs of the Force.  
“I was fourteen and my brother five. I knew the Sith would soon stand on our doorstep to recruit him for training on Korriban. Mother was devastated, but she was unable do anything. So I took my brother and signed on to the next ship, which left for Tython.” Hank said, taking off his breastplate. After some moments of fumbling inside his jacket’s breast pocket he produced a flask. He took a big swig out of it and continued. “I couldn't stay on Tython. I just left my brother at the temple and signed on to the next ship to earn some cash. My life as a smuggler and hunter began as my brother started training as an apprentice. I haven't talked to him ever since. I just kept watching from the distance...” he explained, taking another sip from his bottle, offering it to Keliana who looked at him, taken aback.  
“It's not poisoned. I know sixty-eight ways to kill you, why would I choose the cowardly one? Or aren't you Jedi allowed to drink?” One tiny sip can't hurt. she thought accepting the flask.  
It burnt like pepper inside her breast as the liquid was pushing its way through to her stomach. She started coughing immediately. “What's this? Gasoline?” she asked the Hunter. “Huttese Brandy, burns like the two suns of Tatooine.” he said, smirking, but then his face darkened again.  
“I know what happened to Norman. They finally got him. And you’re here fighting Drago's pets. What the heck are you thinking?" he demanded enraged. “How do you know all this?” Keliana asked him astonished. “I overheard Drago talking to another Hutt via holocomm. They talked about a young Jedi, who is being interrogated by one of the other Hutt’s associates, a Sith Lord named Darth Rhagos...” Keliana's body froze at the mentioning of his name. “By the Force, I need to find him!” the Jedi exclaimed.  
“I concur...so what are we waiting for?” Hank said, standing up. Keliana looked at him, calmly. “There is something I must do first. I can't just leave. I need the prize.” she said to the hunter.  
“Are you out of your bloody mind, Jedi?” Hank asked furiously. “This means we would have to fight to the death tomorrow morning! What do you need this for?” He added, looking down at her, furrowing his eyebrows just like Norman when he wasn't able to understand something or if her actions were driving him mad, once more. “The necklace...it's a Jedi artifact. It was our primary mission to collect the artifacts and return them to the Council.” Hank sat himself down again, musing: “I can get it for you...but you have to be prepared for a sudden departure. I assume you have a star-ship?” Keliana nodded asking “What do you have in mind?” Hank looked her in the eyes, determined. “I won't tell you Jedi, for it’s most likely against your Order’s principles.”  
_That would be something new... Like stealing._ Keliana thought and nodded again.  
“Alright, I’ll tell my crew to be ready. I take it you're joining us?” The Bounty Hunter answered: “Yes, but that doesn't mean I support the Order or want to be friends with any of you jackasses!"” And with those charming words he went to the door, turning around once more. “Give me three hours, and have your ship ready for departure.” Well, this turned out interesting. Keliana thought and called Jade and Jim via holo-comm to inform them of their early takeoff, without mentioning Hank. There was something in the air which she couldn't quite make out. Keliana was packing her belongings hastily, when the scream reached her ears. She took her shoulder bag and hid her lightsabers under her white leather coat and ran out of the room, down the corridor where the scream originated. She hid behind a pillar and saw Marl leaning over Drago's lifeless body. “Oh Master, you were too beautiful for this world!” he cried out loud. “This two-faced bastard... never trust a Bounty Hunter I told him!” the Evocii cried. There was something odd about this scene.  
Keliana could feel it now. Another very familiar life energy, making shivers run down her spine.  
There weren't any signs of a fight in this room, but there was an acid stench in the air. The Hutt had been poisoned. Keliana heard the approaching footsteps and hid in the shadows. “Guards, find me this Hunter and also our so-called Miss Ceara. I bet she has something to do with it, too.” The guards, mostly Rodians, left the room immediately. Keliana couldn't believe Hank was the murderer. She spotted her hidden exit route right next to her, the grill of a venting shaft. He is a Bounty Hunter... what have you been expecting from him? She asked herself while crawling through the ducts in search of a way out of the palace, when her holo-comm beeped.  
A miniature blue figure of Hank appeared, he looked troubled.  
“I wasn't able to retrieve the necklace. Someone else has been there before me! He killed Drago.” he said whispering rapidly “I should have known there was something wrong with him.” Keliana crouched down and whispered: “You can tell me what happened once we’re aboard the ship. Where are you? This place is crawling with guards.” “I’m already at the spaceport. Word here is I killed the Hutt. But this one time it wasn't me. I'll wait in the shadows for your arrival, be quick!” Hank said and the holo-comm went dark.

Half an hour later Keliana exited the shuttle taxi at the spaceport. The Hutt must have had many associates, because security at the spaceport was more than just heavy. But even they wouldn't suspect a Jedi Knight to be involved in such a matter, so they let her pass after a little bit of persuasion. Inside the Shuttle Bay she kept an eye out for Hank, suddenly feeling his presence right behind her. “Well alright, let's leave this blasted rock.” he said and they headed for the star-cruiser.

Jade's blaster rifle barrel was aiming right between the hunter’s crimson eyes. They had just entered the bridge when the cathar had pushed the chiss into a chair fixing his head with her gun, while glaring at him in fury. “He’s a wanted criminal. He just killed that Hutt! It's all over the news!” she hissed, revealing her canine teeth. “One Hutt less is a gain for the whole galaxy... I should congratulate you, my friend.” Jim said jokingly, earning angry glares from Jade. “You Republic people are always so quick to judge.” he slowly let his arms down, searching his armored belt while being constantly watched by Jade.  
Keliana carefully lowered Jades rifle barrel with her hand. The cathar was visibly displeased but nodded, gritting her teeth. Hank produced a small injection device out of his pocket. “This was lying beside the Hutt. It's probably the poison which killed him.” Keliana was reaching out for the device. “Doc can you analyze this, we might learn...” when her fingers touched the device a shudder ran though her spine. A heavy throbbing spread through her head and a red blur appeared in front of her eyes.  
“Bloody Force! It can't be...” Keliana cursed, slowly slumping down a cockpit chair. Doc immediately felt her pulse.  
“You bastard tried to poison her too now?” Jade asked raising her blaster rifle again. “Of course not, you moron!” Hank replied, angered. “She doesn't show any sign of intoxication.” Doc stated, shining with his flashlight in Keliana’s eyes to watch her pupillary reflex. “It's not like that. I’m fine. I just had another vision. I know now who did this. But I have no idea where he went and I don't know his name... not anymore” The four of them looked at her in confusion and Doc took the injection device out of her trembling hand, saying: “I'll examine the poison, maybe we'll learn something about its origin.” and he left the cockpit, followed by Jade who shook her head saying: “Now we're trusting Bounty Hunters, as if the smuggler wasn't enough trouble!” “She couldn't live without it.” Jim said smirking and left the cockpit as well.  
Keliana was standing up and addressing Hank, her voice a whisper: “Come on, I'll show you to your cabin.” The Hunter stood up looking her deeply in the eyes. “Are you okay, Keliana?” he asked her. The way he looked at her was almost too much to bear. _He just looks like his brother...nothing more. They aren’t the same person, they’re not even alike._ She thought, saying: “Yes of course. It was just a vision; that’s always a bit exhausting.” “If you say so…” Hank replied, following her out of the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese expressions:
> 
> Cha skrunee da pat = Don't count on it
> 
> Nagoola = Not bad


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana has another vision of her past. She and her crew are headed to Nal Hutta in search for the poison's origin and the possible location of the second Jedi artifact.

_“Why don't you join the fun, Master?” the blonde Sith asked, laughing out loud and sending another lightning bolt up the tree where the little girl was still clinging to a branch, her whole body twitching.  
“I'll have my fun soon enough...” the huge man said, walking back to the hut. “Don’t let her out of your sight!” he shouted over his shoulder. The young Inquisitor shot another, more powerful, lightning bolt at the branch and a part of the tree caught fire. “Silveth, you're killing her... it won't be any fun once she's dead. It's more fun, when they struggle.” the masked man next to the Sith said. He was slender and wore a long black coat over his officer uniform. The blonde man got angry and tossed his arms in the air: “Do what you will with her then! I've had my fun.” he said and walked towards the hut. “Come on little girl. The bad Sith have gone. Let me take care of you…” the masked man said. But the girl clung even more to the branch, although the one next to her was already blazing fiercely. There was a wisp of wind and all of a sudden the man was sitting right behind her on the branch. A scream escaped her dry and trembling lips as she felt his hands grabbing her around the waist. Without flinching he dragged her kicking and screaming down the burning tree. Her fingers were bleeding and her head was throbbing. She had no strength to fight him as he tore away her dress hissing: “I told you to keep still.”_

Keliana woke up on the floor, bathed in sweat. She had been falling asleep while meditating. “Just two hours...” she whispered to herself, feeling her sweaty head. It was pounding relentlessly.   
She left her chamber in search for a soothing cup of tea and found Hank sitting in the mess hall, reading a book. The sight of the Bounty Hunter reading a novel astonished her and she said: “Can't sleep?” The hunter raised his head “Neither can you, it seems.” he replied, a smile showing on his lips.   
Keliana nodded and rummaged through the cupboard until she found the teabags. The Jedi then sat herself opposite to Hank with a huge cup of tea in front of her. Hank was eying her over his book and asked: “So, what's keeping you up?” What isn't keeping me up? “Too many things...” Keliana answered, not understanding why she even talked about things like that with a Bounty Hunter she had only just met. _It's because he reminds me so much of Norman._ She thought to herself.   
“For example, how I can possibly trust you. I mean the Council will never understand my decision to take you with us on this pivotal mission. Even if you are Norman's brother. You allied yourself with Hutts, you are a gun to hire. How can I expect any loyalty from you?” she hadn't noticed how fast the words were flowing out of her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself.   
“You haven't told me anything about your mission, yet. What do you need those artifacts for?” Hank asked her. “I do not know. Not really. The Council hasn’t told me anything specific.” she looked him in the eyes, could she trust him with this? “Mr. Blake...” she began slowly, weighting each word carefully.   
The chiss shot up from his seat, now looming over her, red eyes glowing. “I've always been loyal to my contracts, and even if this one is different I am not a man who double-crosses anyone. I turned my back to the Empire, even though many powerful Moffs were itching for my support. I will _never_ work for the Empire or the Sith! That doesn't mean I support the Republic or the Jedi in any way, it just means I'll fight for your cause, because you may be the only one who can save my brother!” his knuckles had turned white and his red eyes were opened wide.   
Keliana looked into his face and she didn't just see Norman's brother, the one that had saved him from a life as a Sith, but a man who was willing to fight alongside her, a man who had seen the fire, which was now burning inside him. They stared at one another for several moments until he seemed to be calming down slowly.   
“One other thing: call me Hank.” He stated, sitting down in the chair, reopening his book. Still unable to say anything, Keliana simply nodded at him. Her gut told her she could trust him, and she would, even though her brain thought differently.

The next morning their ship was orbiting Nar Shaddaa when Doc burst into the mess hall, gleaming. “If you'd like to call me a genius, be my guests.” he said smiling. “What have you got?” Keliana asked him, rising up. “I know where the poison originated. This is the best place where we can find our assassin and any leads on the location of the third artifact!” Keliana and Jade nodded while Jim asked sarcastically: “So where are we headed, genius?” Doc smiled at him “You of all will like it most, Jim. Punch in the coordinates for Hutta, or Nal Hutta as our friends the Hutts also call it.” “Everything these worms touch becomes tainted.” Jim said sadly. “This was a thriving planet once, until the Hutts ousted the Evocii and began to build their swanky palaces, polluting the air with their factories...”   
Jade let out an unnerved sigh, turning towards Keliana. “Captain, do you want to inform the Council about our current objective?” She asked her, whereas to Keliana it sounded more like a statement, than a question.  
The young Jedi shook her head and replied: “Not yet. We don't know anything about our next steps. Let’s head to the surface and ask around first.” She could read the disagreement plainly on the lieutenant's face, but the cathar remained silent. _I wouldn't even know what to tell them. That I picked up a Bounty Hunter as my newest crew member, who is the brother of my missing friend, who probably is being tortured by Darth Rhagos right now. No._ She thought, while Jim was landing the star-cruiser safely inside the main spaceport.  
“I think it’s best if you stayed inside the ship, Hank.” Keliana told the chiss who simply looked at her unaffected, stating: “I don't think so.” He then turned on his heels to gather the rest of his equipment.   
She noticed the look Jade gave her, which could be translated roughly with: I told you so. The Jedi ignored her, shrugging the shoulders and sighing: “It was worth a shot!”

They decided to split up to increase their chances of finding the assassin or a hint on the artifact's location. Doc was searching for the poison's seller and its origin together with Jade. Jim and RT-8 were supposed to hack themselves into the spaceport’s computer system to find out anything about any recent imperial arrivals or other suspicious actions. Meanwhile Keliana and Hank were mingling with the people at the market to learn about the word on the street.

“How did you find out about the poison's origin, Doc?” Jade asked him while they were walking out of the spaceport. “Well, I chemically separated the components of the liquid left inside the injection tube, which killed the Hutt and discovered different herbal ingredients, which only grow on certain planets. I then searched the computer system to compare the DNA extracted from the poison's plants to the plants on those planets. Hutta was the only exact match. The plants here are mutated in such ways, because of the massive air and water pollution. The Hutts have therefore unintentionally created plants which are even more toxic, especially to them. Much to their own regret.”  
Jade looked at him in astonishment and exclaimed “You’re a genius indeed, doctor! You should be working in one of the Republic’s research facilities and not on this…mission. With a mind like yours behind our chemical and biological weapons the Empire would have a rough time indeed.” He waved his hand in the air, smiling. “No not really, lieutenant. I’ve been working long enough at research facilities to know that what I do here and now matters more. At least I think it does.” He replied. For a brief moment the Cathar’s smile vanished from her face, reappearing shortly after. “If you say so, Doc.” She concluded, turning away from him. 

“Okay RT, we now have full access to the flight schedules.” Jim whispered into his holo-comm, quietly hiding behind a crate outside the spaceport's flight surveillance office. “/Confirmed./” the little droid replied beeping. “I’ll be returning to the ship soon; begin searching the files, RT.” Jim said, shutting down his communicator and sneaking back to their parked vessel.

RT-8 had already plugged itself into the computer system, thus Jim switched on the screens to help the droid in its search. “There is so much traffic on this toxic mud-ball! Unbelievable!” the smuggler ranted, rubbing his forehead. “Assassin/=arrived yesterday./Total/= 243 arrivals./” the droid explained. “It's very reassuring if you put a number on it, tin head.” Jim replied sarcastically. The little droid beeped excitedly and bounced from side to side: “Jim/.Should/watch./screen.” The smuggler shrugged his shoulders and looked at the right screen. There were also flight schedules from yesterday, but those were from: “Nar Shaddaa? My, my… you are a clever little dustbin!” he said, browsing through the records. “Now we just have to find the matching names...” he added. RT-8 moved alongside him, holding a small printed note in its grappler. “Two./matches./Jim.” it beeped.

The Doctor and the lieutenant were standing in front of a warehouse building. The bright neon letters were flickering, saying: “Kwee-Kunee Bootana...Queen's Gardens?” Jade asked astonished, adding: “Sounds more like a strip-club to me.” Doc looked at the letters smirking. “Indeed, but my sources lead us to this place. It is one of Fregga the Hutt's companies. She calls herself the Queen of Hutta, which is mostly accurate for she has the monopoly on research facilities and labs all over the planet. The poison most likely originated from here and we need to search the buyer's records for any clues.”   
Jade watched him confused, asking: “She? Aren't Hutts hermaphroditic? Besides, how can one even tell if they look more feminine or masculine? They're worms!” “Well, it' s each individuals personal decision. Fregga has decided she is female and no one on Hutta would dare question that, I suppose.” Doc answered, shrugging his shoulders.   
The Cathar frowned at him, asking. “Whatever. But do you really think they'll have any records of their buyers? Isn't it against every galactic law to poison persons?” Doc shrugged his shoulders: “We're on Hutta and with the Hutts, death is just a business like any other.” “Yeah, right..." the Cathar agreed “If they don't have your real name written down, they'll at least have camera footage so that they can blackmail you, just in case.” she added grimacing   
“Well then let's persuade the good workers to cooperate with us.” Doc said, taking out his generator and setting it on stun-mode.

The air smelled even worse than Keliana had imagined. Even though they were far away from the poisonous swamps, the reek of sulfur and ammonia was still exceedingly strong. However, the citizens weren't wearing any masks, probably because they were already accustomed to the stench, or because they didn't have the money to buy themselves one.   
There was a constant buzzing in the market. Dozens of merchants, evocii, twi'lek, and rodians were advertising their wares. “It's mostly crap.” Hank explained dryly “They're scavenging crashed spaceships for useful parts, but the acrid fumes are pitting the metals quickly.” he added. Keliana watched the scurrying merchants more closely. Their hands were inflamed and covered in blisters and some of them were wearing ripped gloves.   
Keliana could understand, why Jim despised the Hutts this much, but he seemed even more agitated than he should be. The hunter was talking to a hunched rodian about the latest occurrences in the area. The dark-green alien talked hushed and quickly, until Hank nodded, pressing two golden coins in his bruised hands.   
He was quite different from Norman, Keliana noticed. Of course they still had some things in common, like their determination and persuasive skills. However Hank was a lot more experienced and resolute in his ways. _Well, he wasn't raised on Tython, protected by the Council… He had to fight for his life, for every penny and every breath. Battles have forged him._ She thought watching him approaching her, adding to herself: _As they are about to forge me, too._  
Hank bent down to her ear to tell her about the things he had learned. He was wearing a different armor, without a helmet. He had told her that none of his old contacts knew what he looked like, so his best disguise would be his own face.   
It was odd, feeling his breath brushing the skin at her ear. She could feel goosebumps forming down her neck and along her spine. This was a lot different; _he_ was a lot different from Norman.   
“Word on the street is mainly about the local hutt queen.” he explained. “She's no queen as such, but she owns the monopoly on research and science, which comes pretty close to that. Her name is Fregga. It's said she got dealings with the Empire.”

“So the Sigma-X-Star-fighter and the star-cruiser-V-308 are our two candidates. Do we know anything about their captains or their crew?” Jim asked the droid, which answered beeping: “Negative./Imperial./records./=sealed/./” “Aw damn it! I really begin to hate the Imps!” Jim exclaimed kicking the Mess Hall table. “Forwarding.names/Master.Keliana./” Rt-8 explained, beginning its transmission.   
“Yeah do that and let's hope that blue bastard hasn't already stabbed her in the back; Or sold her to a lustful Hutt. The "clothes" she would have to wear then...oh my!” Jim said dreamily, grinning. The droid kicked him in the knee. “She'll be fine! Calm down tin head!” Jim told the little droid pacifying. RT-8 stopped, beeping: “Incoming. transmission/ =lieutanant./ =opening.”

The receptionist was lying on the office floor, stunned by Doc's generator. “There aren't any real buyer names in here.” The doctor said, browsing through the computer's history. “Greedy, Slimy, Wanty, Pully...Who imagined those names?” he asked, shaking his head in confusion. “Sounds like from a bedtime story.” Jade remarked, searching another computer. All of a sudden she stopped typing, looking intensely at the screen. “Over here, Doc. There is something odd about this vid-sequence.” she added, waving the doctor to her. “It seems corrupted!” she explained. It was a recording from three days ago, the sound was only static. A hooded figure was entering the receptionist's office, talking to him. When the receptionist turned his back towards the figure, he seemed to freeze. The figure then waved a gloved hand at the camera. After that, one could only see the picture of the empty office, for about ten minutes, until the next customer entered the room and the sound was working normally. “If that isn't suspicious behavior, I don't know what else is.” Doc remarked. “We should send this to RT-8, maybe he can unscramble it.” Jade stated, transmitting the sequence via her holo-communicator. “Come on, let us leave this place, it will probably be crawling with guards soon enough!” Doc exclaimed. Jade nodded saying: “No wonder, but we had to take out the camera.” The Cathar shot another bullet at the broken recorder. “Just to be sure.” she added while they exited the offices together.

The droid was beeping furiously, trying to shoot lightning bolts at Jim, who was taking cover behind a toppled chair. “What is wrong with you?!” the smuggler shouted desperately. C2-N2 was hiding behind the doorway explaining: “There may have been a virus hidden inside the transmission. It affects our little friend's circuits.” Jim tried to set his gun on stun, but RT-8 had overloaded the smuggler's weapons. “Damn it you blabbering piece of metal, I know that! Tell me what I can do about it!” “We need to shut him on stand-by soon. Otherwise the virus will spread, wiping his hard disk and his memory card. We then need a tech expert, to - .” The golden droid explained.  
“Call Jade immediately! She has knowledge of such things. I'll search for the switch.” Jim then jumped out of cover, evading RT's lightning attacks, pushing the droid to the floor, fumbling for the switch. “Negative./Negative./Away.=Foe/” the little droid beeped enraged. Its attacks died away, as soon as Jim found the button. There were several burnt holes in his shirt from the droid's attacks. “Ah, damn it...” he said, rubbing his hurting chest. “They are on their way, Mister Carver.” the C2-N2 said.  
“Great...I'll be in the med bay.” the smuggler replied, hobbling away in search for a kolto pack and a shot of liquor.

“How did this happen?” Keliana asked the lieutenant's blue holo-figure. She was standing in an ally by the market, while Hank was keeping watch. “I honestly don't know. I assume this person we have seen in the vid has infected the file with a virus and I don't know how that’s even possible!" the lieutenant replied. "See what you can do about it at once! Hank and I will take care of the rest.” Keliana said, ending the holo-transmission as the lieutenant was about to say something else. She had no time for it.   
The chiss came over, explaining: “I've got the name of the ship, which is connected to Fregga the Hutt. It's the Star cruiser-V-308.” Keliana watched him pensive, saying: “This is one of the ship names, Jim and RT have found in the database.”   
“There’s a factory and it's supposed to be the Hutt Queen's main base of operations. If there are any clues about a connection to your artifact and Norman, that's where we ought to look.” the hunter said. The Jedi knew he was right, but still had a bad feeling about it. Knowing they had no other choice, she nodded saying: “So, show me the way, Hank.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana and Hank infiltrate the research facility on Nal Hutta in search for the thief, who stole the second artifact. An unpleasant reunion makes Keliana realize it's good to have a bounty hunter on your side.

Nal Hutta's swamps turned out to be more treacherous, than Keliana had imagined. Gas cavities were rising from the sulfur pools, bursting at the surface and leaving a foul stench behind. The local fauna tried to adapt, spawning hideous and poisonous reptiles as well as shrieking bird-like creatures which were able to rip you to shreds with their vicious claws.   
The both of them had to fight their way through to the Hutt's factory. Hank couldn't use his flamethrower or his rocket backpack, because of the explosive gases building around them. Nonetheless, Keliana noticed, the hunter was an unrelenting opponent. She had to think back to Nar Shaddaa and couldn't possibly imagine who would have won a fight to the death between them. The Jedi was grateful that it didn't have to come to this.   
In the distance, Keliana could make out the outlines of a huge complex of buildings through the misty yellow air. Hank nodded towards her and they climbed a near-by hill to observe the facility. It seemed to be well-guarded Keliana noticed quickly and remarked: “We can't enter this way, without arousing suspicions.”   
Hank shook his head in incomprehension, saying: “We could just fight our way through, Jedi.” When he noticed the look on Keliana's face he added. “Would have been a good fight...” “I'm trying to _avoid_ needless bloodshed! We'll infiltrate the facility. All we need are two guard armors.” The Jedi explained determined. Hank measured her with his eyes, remarking skeptically: “Aren't you a little short for a guard?”

The two guards were unconscious and tied together inside the cockpit of a parked small star-fighter outside of the facility. Keliana was putting the silvery helmet on, while Hank was still struggling weather or not he should take his backpack with him.   
“Good thing this armor has so many pockets.” Keliana said merrily, tucking her lightsabers away. “Good for you!” Hank replied unnerved, trying to put the pack over his shoulders. As Keliana came over to help him she said: “They won't notice us. They're probably just mercenaries who don't know each other well.” The hunter was shooting a determined glance at her and asked: “Do I _look_ concerned?” putting the guard's helmet on.  
Just as Keliana had predicted nobody bothered about them entering the factory. They simply had to check in with their ID-Cards and didn't even have to take off their helmets.   
“This was almost a bit too easy.” Keliana remarked, as they wandered through the corridors in search of a computer terminal.” “They're probably just careless morons!” Hank reassured her. _Or someone is expecting us...as always._ the Jedi thought, gritting her teeth.

“How's the little guy doing?” Jim asked the lieutenant, who was working concentrated in the mess hall. RT-8 was lying on the table, its hard drive hanging out loose. “I need to salvage its memory core and transfer it into a new hard-drive.” the cathar explained, adding: “I can't explain how this happened. My transmitter detects viruses... normally.”   
Doc was sitting on a bench at the far end of the mess hall and replied musing: “It had to be an expert. The way he worked on the vid… He must be extremely experienced in infiltrating and hiding his tracks.” Jim sat himself down next to the doctor. Doc had patched him up again after his fight with the droid. A white bandage, which had been wrapped around his chest, was showing through the holes in his black shirt. “I know only two kinds of people, who possess that kind of training and ability... smugglers and imperial agents.” Jim Carver noticed pensively.

“So, how does a Jedi learn how to hack into a computer” Hank asked her interested, as Keliana was trying to break the firewall of a computer terminal inside the research facility. “Jim showed me few tricks.” she admitted, continuing her work. The hunter snorted and said: “For a Jedi you certainly keep an unusual entourage!” Keliana smiled inside her helmet, replying: “Tell me about it!”   
The Jedi managed to bypass the firewall and was now browsing through the lab's recently updated files. “The hack won't go unnoticed for long.” she stated, while Hank was looking over her shoulder at the screen. “They're doing some sick research here!” he noticed in disgust. Keliana nodded: “Indeed...but we can't find out very much from here... Several promising files are well protected. We need to get into the lab and find another terminal.” “You're aware that we will most likely be detected?” the hunter asked. Keliana simply nodded and the chiss shrugged his shoulders: “K, just wanted to be sure...”  
The further they proceeded into the facility the more the feeling of agony and pain grew inside Keliana. She could sense the emotions of people long gone and some undergoing brutal treatments right now. She flinched and stopped in the middle of a hallway. Three guards were walking behind them, now approaching them rather quickly. Hank was swiftly at her side, supporting her with his arm. “Scout duty... the swamps got to him.” he explained to the three men. “Poor bastard, bring him to the med bay, ASAP. Fregga's last announcement was clear enough. She needs everyone at their best!” Hank nodded replying: “Affirmative.” The guards were withdrawing, leaving both of them alone in the corridor.  
“What's wrong with you?” Hank whispered concerned. “I’m sorry. I almost blew our cover.” Keliana replied stammering, straightening herself up. “I have a bad feeling about it. Someone's here… They’re causing horrific pain to lot of people. I don't know how, or why… We need to get to the lab immediately!” She added determined.   
Hank watched her walk a few shaky steps, asking: “Are you sure, you're up for it?” Keliana turned around to him abruptly, stating: “It's my mission and my purpose. Those feelings won’t overpower me!” The Hunter nodded curtly, following her through the facility.

A few minutes later they found the lab entry, without any further incidents. Keliana tried to look busy by using the nearest console, while Hank was observing the entering procedures.   
The guards were first entering with their ID-Card through a glass doorway, after which they were being scanned from head to toe. They then proceeded to the next room, which was probably the lab. The feeling of pain was very intense there and Keliana had a hard time keeping herself calm and focused.  
“It's impossible to get in there undetected.” Hank explained. “They're using DNA-Scanners... very rare, but the most accurate and secure way to ensure nobody unwanted enters, unless you're mono-zygotic twins or clones of course.” He added. Keliana was watching the procedures over his shoulder. Two lab assistants were surveying the scanner, which was powered by a nearby generator and probably would sound an alarm if any unauthorized persons were trying to enter. We need to enter this lab. She thought. “The alarm is probably linked to the main security office if it doesn't need to be triggered manually by one of those lab jerks.” Hank said derogatively. “That's a risk we'll have to take.” Keliana replied, adding: “Are you able to silent the alarm somehow? That might just give us a few more minutes.” The hunter inspected the scanner and the alarm from their point of view. “Yes, I think I can use an electromagnetic field to silence the alarm acoustically, but they'll see it nonetheless on their screens.”   
Keliana nodded approvingly. “I'll worry about that.” Both of them checked in with their acquired ID-cards. In front of them two guards were entering the room. _It's odd, but maybe this is just the entrance._ Keliana thought, noticing that no guard or research-assistant were exiting the lab from here.   
From the corner of her eye she could see Hank stretching his arm casually towards the alarm-generator. She then approached the scanner, hoping for the best. There was a heavy silence. Behind the scanner's screens the assistants looked confused. She approached them slowly, saying persuasive: “There is no problem. We just forgot to open the door.” The research assistant nodded saying: “There is no problem. Please proceed through the door.” Hank meanwhile passed through the scanner as well, without setting off any audible alarm.

The door opened in front of them and they walked through and into another white hallway. At the far end a heavy metal door opened as soon as the door behind them closed. There was an almost unbearable stench of disinfectant in the air, mixed with a note of sweat  
. As soon as they entered the lab, the feeling of suffering overwhelmed Keliana once more. There were separated glass cabins alongside the lab's walls, where different alien creatures were strapped to a metal board going through painful seeming procedures. The lab assistants injected some kind of fluid and the expression on the creatures’ faces became timid and obedient. “Please proceed. You're next treatment awaits you in the following room.” a droid's voice sounded behind them. Hank was tugging at her arm, making her move forward. What are they doing here? Keliana asked herself feeling as if she had stepped into a bad dream. They stopped in front of the automated door, leading them to the next lab. “Hank you need to get away from here. I’m feeling something horrible... the presence.” she whispered desperately. “A little too late for that.” another voice from her past sounded through the loud-speakers.

“Almost done!” the Cathar exclaimed. “I'm rebooting the system now. Everything should be fine after that.” Jim let out a sigh of relief, while Doc was pacing up and down the mess hall, pensive and irritated. “Something’s not right here. Why haven't we heard anything from the captain?” Jim was raising his head, wondering: “Now that you mention it, when was the last time we’ve spoken to her?”   
After wiping her oily hands with a cloth, Jade checked her holo-communicator “It's been four hours already! I'll try to contact her immediately.” the cathar exclaimed, punching numbers into the device. The communicator let out a beeping sound, flashed twice and went completely dark. “What the....?” she said, trying it again, without success.  
“Let me have a try, probably your tool is also infected by the virus.” Jim said opening his tool's caller screen. The holo-communicator beeped once and went dark as well. “Damn it!” the smuggler exclaimed.   
Doc sat himself down at the table trying to use his own communicator, also without success. “We do have a problem here...” he noticed. The cathar scratched her forehead, trying to wrap her mind around the occurrences, musing. “The virus must have been spreading to all our holo-transmitters. It's very potent.” Jim was now unnerved and concerned, asking: “Can you fix it?” The lieutenant nodded. “Of course I can but it will take some time.” “Then get to it!” he said to her, turning to Doc. “Doc, you had a feeling something’s not right here? We need to go after Lia! Who knows what this Bounty Hunter has done to her? It’s a trap! And she walked right into it!” The lieutenant turned around on her heels hissing through her sharp teeth unnerved: “This would not have happened if we had contacted the Council! They would have told our dear captain, that a Jedi isn't supposed to work together with bounty hunters, no matter whose brother, father, or cousin they claim to be!”   
The doctor watched both of them concerned and calmly replied. “I don't think it's him.” The smuggler was standing up walking up to the doctor in long strides, infuriated. “What the heck are you talking about, man?” Doc showed Jim his communicator. “This message was sent an hour ago.” James Carver read the words and looked up in the doctor's concerned eyes. “Who or what is Iarok Kreas?”

The door fell close behind them as they retreated into the corridor which was leading to the next lab. The research-assistants had opened fire on them immediately after the voice on the loudspeaker commanded them to. Hank had destroyed the door’s opening-mechanism with a precise shot of his blaster-pistol.  
The hallway was empty but brightly lit and the whiteness almost blinded their eyes. “Bloody flames!” Hank swore, putting down his guard helmet and changing into his hunter gear. Keliana helped him quickly into it, before she rapidly peeled off her own guard armor, wearing her Jedi garments underneath it. “Something went completely wrong in there!” Hank exclaimed, arming himself.   
“That voice! I knew it! Why didn't I listen to my feeling?” she exclaimed, angry at herself, and made a few steps forward. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, Hank.” The chiss put his helmet on and replied. “Don't be, I've been fighting my entire life, one more fight doesn't matter.” Keliana nodded approaching the door, knowing who awaited her on the other side.

_After he was done the man pulled his black mask over his mouth, grinning, revealing his humanoid lips. A scar was running down the left side of his mouth. His bright chin had tattoos running in lines down his throat. He pressed his sweaty lips on hers. The girl lay there motionless and numb. Suddenly she flinched and bit the man's lip. The agent cringed in pain and jumped away from her, holding his bleeding lip. “Such passion, a pity we have to kill you so soon. I would have liked to keep you a little longer.” he said, pulling his mask back over his mouth._

They entered the other lab and the sight of the experiments left Keliana breathless. Hank ran over to the next glass cell which was only dimly lit. Inside it was a glass capsule containing a humanoid being.   
“Those are sentient beings, or whatever is left of them.” he said, while Keliana was approaching the cell slowly. A light-beam touched the humanoid’s forehead, causing the person to cringe in agony. Slowly the facial features were transforming. They became more timid and controlled, as if someone was telling the person what to do. After a few more seconds the humanoid got enraged and managed to rip off the fastenings. He punched and kicked against the glass cover of the capsule with such a strength it cracked and almost broke. But the creature now lost that strength, slumping down the capsule's walls. There was a cry of pain and the creature seemed to burn from the inside. The next thing Keliana and Hank saw and heard was an explosion inside the capsule which made their ears ring.   
The creature was gone, as if it burst from the inside. “That’s bulletproof-glass. It withstands explosions, but not our children.” A voice sounded behind them.   
A hooded man was standing right next to a huge server and in front of a computer console. Keliana almost collapsed on the spot when she heard the sound of the voice.  
“You!” she spat with loath at the man, who was beginning to laugh out loud. It was the same haunting laugh she had heard thirteen years ago. The laugh which woke her from her deepest sleep… “I never thought we'd meet again, my passionate little girl. You should have died a long time ago.” Keliana was unsheathing her lightsabers, saying to Hank: “Stay out of this.” The hooded figure laughed again, mocking: “Did you miss me so badly that you just want me for yourself? Don't worry, our children will entertain your friend, so that we two can have some time alone.” The door of a dark glass-cabin slid open, setting five vicious, genetically-modified creatures free.  
“I'll handle them, while you take care of him!” Hank told her, unleashing a missile avalanche on his foes. Keliana was force-jumping towards her violator, feeling the rage burning inside her and trying to keep it at bay, which made her inattentive and gave him the chance to attack her with his concealed stun-generator.  
The Jedi staggered back, shaking her head dizzily. The next second Hank was right next to her, pointing his guns at the man. The hooded figure approached them, pistol drawn. “We’ve know each other for so long now Keliana. I think you've earned the right to know who has been your first one.” he said, pulling down his hood and his mask. “And you go and play. My pets are still hungry.” he added, releasing more of the engineered creatures and pushing Hank against the next wall with a force-field produced by his generator.  
Then the bright-skinned Zabrak turned his attention back to Keliana, who had just recovered from the previous stun attack.  
A shiver ran down her spine as she noticed the scar on the left side of his lip, together with the scar Keliana had given him thirteen years ago. “Iarok Kreas...” she hissed through gritted teeth. She hadn't pronounced the name ever before, she had even avoided thinking about it. Of all the monstrous things that had happened the day she touched death, the thing this imperial agent had done to her was the most traumatizing one. It was the reason she couldn't sleep at night, it was the reason she couldn't bear physical contact. Even if the Order would tolerate their Knights to pursue a love interest she could never do it, she never wanted to.  
“I see, you know more than I thought. Has your beloved mirialan told you about me?” The zabrak asked and when noticing her surprised look he added: “I observed you. Rhagos doesn't know that, but I was a little bit obsessed with you.” he was grinning. “To see your beauty blossom, knowing you’ll never be touched again by another man…”   
The anger was rising inside her stomach, a burning tide swallowing every last bit of restraint she had. _He wants to unbalance me, he knows my weaknesses._ She thought to herself. _Embrace the Rage!_ a deep voice told her inside her head. “Enough!” she told the agent. “Tell me now; where is the artifact? And what are you doing to those creatures?” The zabrak was laughing again, gun fixed on Keliana. “You Jedi and your precious artifacts… You should protect them better if they’re that important to you! It’s long gone, Rhagos wanted to have it immediately. For what we are doing to these fortunate creatures, you can probably already imagine. They are becoming a part of the Greater Empire. Darth Rhagos may seem insane to you, but he is not. He knows how to strengthen the Empire and bring the Republic to its knees. A thing the Emperor hasn’t achieved in his entire reign!” he was pointing at the large server beside him. “This is the control unit of our best weapon. It will bring chaos to your precious Order and the Republic. Just imagine whole units being turned against each other by a single particle beam!” The zabrak seemed to be lost in this vision of chaos.   
Keliana saw her opportunity. She threw her green saber at the server, while force jumping at him. He parried her incoming attack with his generator by erecting a shield and throwing her over nearby wooden crates. The thrown lightsaber was back in her hand and she could hear the sizzling sound which came from the broken cables of the server. “Foolish girl! You can't stop us. Rhagos has seen the future and we can't allow it to happen!” the agent yelled, shooting at the crate behind which Keliana was hiding. There was a beeping sound.   
_Oh crap!_ she thought, force-jumping away from the crates. The following explosion pushed her against the next stone wall, but she managed to avoid a heavy collision by stabilizing her flight through the force.   
“Exploding ammunition… how out of date.” Hank said dryly, standing at her side again. His right arm was hurt and bleeding, probably a wound from one of the creatures' vicious claws.   
“But effective!” Iarok Kreas remarked, throwing a grenade at them and shooting his way towards the nearest console. The smoke filled her lungs, making the Jedi cough uncontrollably. “I will show you how this particle beam is working. If you only stay still for a second…” a maniac laughter came over him. “What the hell is he talking about?” Hank asked.   
There was a flash of light and Keliana pushed the hunter away from the spot where the beam had targeted them. “It's a beam which transforms people into those mindless creatures, we have to avoid it!” She shouted over the noise of the exploding grenades around them. “How bright you are! It's a beam which changes the DNA irreversibly. We use it to subdue our enemies. First you work for us, then you'll die from the inside taking your beloved companions with you! I've just calibrated it to your DNA, Keliana, darling. Silveth has been so kind as to bring me some of your lovely hair. He knew of my obsession!" the zabrak told them while opening other gates to let more of the transformed creatures in. “We were closer to you than you might want to imagine!”   
Another flash and Keliana had to jump atop of a charging creature to avoid the beam. _We need to destroy the targeting computer_ the Jedi thought.   
“We can use any kind of DNA sample to target the respective individual anywhere in range of the beam; which can be positioned in the orbit of any existing planet, let’s say Tython, for example.” The agent shouted madly. “And the best thing about it is that at first nobody notices the change. We can use you as our puppets. After a few days the madness kicks in and you run amok among your own people up until the point when you explode into fleshy pieces.”  
Keliana couldn't believe her ears. They planned to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order from the inside. They only needed a small blood or saliva sample or just a strand of hair to change an entire person.   
“We need to get out of here!” Hank shouted at her. Two enraged creatures were charging at him, only to be incinerated by his flame thrower. “No! We need to destroy the computer!” Keliana shouted back at him, force-jumping towards the agent, shielding herself from his generator attacks and evading his explosive bullets. She used the force to throw a crate at him, while the zabrak was rolling over the floor to avoid it. Out of the corner of her eye, the Jedi could see the targeting device; it was shielded. Hank also saw it, and noticed the power generator which seemed to be overheating rapidly.A precise missile made it burst into pieces and the shield around the targeting computer went down immediately.   
Keliana was still fighting the agent. Years of experience made him a fearsome opponent. He used his generator proficiently and seemed to always be a step ahead of her. One second Keliana could see him, the next second he was completely invisible. He seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, keeping her away from the computer, while Hank was still occupied with the transformed creatures.  
Suddenly the agent pushed her away violently with his shield generator, causing her to smack her head against the hard concrete floor. The world became a red blur and Keliana shuddered. She could hear the distant shouts of Hank and the feral hissing of the mutated creatures. _No... That won't happen again..._ she thought, as she felt the zabrak approaching, snickering, pushing her rudely up the wall with his invisible shield.   
He inhaled her scent, savoring it, as he wiped the fresh blood away from her forehead with his free hand. Her legs were hanging limply in the air and she was unable to feel her hands. Both her lightsabers were rolling on the floor beneath her, further away from her. The Zabrak's mouth was beside her ear, tracing the features with his scarred lips, whispering menacingly. “This doesn’t have to be so hard for you, love. I have told you to keep still...” His voice, his smell, his words…The rage was burning inside her, but this time she didn't fight it. She embraced it like an old friend. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was cooling, almost as calming as meditating.

Everything happened extremely fast, but for Keliana it seemed like the time was standing still. A wave of her inner Force was lashing out of her, hurling the surprised agent several meters away from her. The look in his eyes changed from smugness over confusion to terror in mere seconds. The Jedi pulled his generator out of his hands, by Force, smashing it to pieces against the nearest wall.   
Without batting an eye she destroyed his holo-communicator by smashing it around his wrist with her mind, not even noticing his sharp cry of pain as his arm broke under the pressure. She destroyed the targeting-computer with a precise sweep of her blue lightsaber, causing the interruption of the next particle flash aiming for her head.   
Hank was surrounded by tens of enraged creatures, his weapons overheating rapidly. While force-jumping to his aid, Keliana threw her main-hand-lightsaber at the huge server which went up in flames immediately; causing a complete power blackout. The only light in the entire hall came from the Jedi's lightsabers and the high-up windows.   
She went into her Ataru Form, which she had almost forgotten during her time away from the temple, always seeing the need to use her offensive Juyo-Form. The Ataru was more acrobatic, useful for huge groups of opponents and defending another person.   
Hank was kicking and punching the charging creatures, being almost blind in the dimly lit room. Keliana, on the other hand, was seeing through the Force to detect any incoming attacks. Her lightsabers were a bright blur in the dark, leaving a trace of blood and gore behind. After the last opponent was killed she let out a heavy breath. She had felt the agent retreating during the fight, but without his communicator or his generator he was no real threat anymore. _At least not very soon…_ she added to herself. “What the... what was that, Jedi?” she heard Hank ask beside her.  
“We need to get out of here.” she stated dryly, before unconsciousness overwhelmed her. “Jedi! Lia?!" the hunter exclaimed, shaking her limp body by the shoulders. “Wonderful!” he groaned, as he heard the alarm sound in the background. Just as the sound of footsteps got louder he slung her over his shoulder, using his rocket pack and a hinge to reach the upper windows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank manages to get Keliana out of harms way and has a flashback concerning his little brother and young Keliana.  
> Keliana and Hank are bonding over a bottle, while she tells him about her past.

Outside the complex of buildings night was falling. The chiss was sneaking past the scattered guards without much effort, except for carrying the woman over his strained shoulders.  
As he reached the swamps he let her gently down on the boggy ground, inspecting her pulse. He flinched as he touched the ice-cold skin on her throat with an ungloved hand. “You're freezing!” He whispered to her, wrapping her cape tightly around her body. He opened his communicator. It hadn't been working when he exited the facility, but now it was beeping furiously, as well as Keliana's tool.  
“You!” Jim's small holo-figure exclaimed accusingly. He was as mad as hell. “What have you done to her? Where is she?" he demanded. “Give me the doctor, Idiot!” Hank replied unnerved. He had no time for this. “Wha-... Why?” the smuggler asked perplexed.  
“Stop stammering and call him over! Now!” Hank boomed. “Okay, okay. But I'm warning you!” Jim said, making room for Doc, who shook his head at the smuggler. “What happened?” he asked.  
Hank's injured arm was stinging again after his exertions. He shot a glance at the Jedi, who was still lying lifelessly on the forest ground, explaining: “There has been a fight. The Jedi went completely berserk... in a good way. Now she's unconscious, her pulse is unstable and her temperature is decreasing constantly.”  
The doctor just nodded asking calmly: “Any other symptoms?” This caused Hank to lose it: “I have no _fucking_ idea what's wrong with her! Could you just move your lazy asses out here to pick us up? We're in the middle of a fucking swamp! Without food, fire or water, not lacking poisonous reptiles and toxic vapors! Her pulse gets weaker by the minute, damn it and there’s nothing I can do about it! Do I make myself clear?!” he shouted into the communicator.  
Jim pushed the doctor away and said “We're already on our way. I punched in your communicator's coordinates.” Doc was pushing the smuggler again out of the picture and explained. “You need to keep her warm somehow! We will be there soon.”  
Hank switched off his communicator, shaking his head. “How can I possibly keep her warm? I can't even make a fire here, with all these combustible gases.” he watched the Jedi closely; her lips were beginning to turn pale and blue.  
“Don't you dare dying on me!” he exclaimed while putting down his breastplate, now just wearing his non-inflammable nano-cotton shirt. He then wrapped them both inside Keliana's long cape, holding her tightly in his arms. “Chiss have a higher core temperature than humans; however compared to your current state a lump of ice would be warmer than you.” Hank whispered.  
He traced her facial features with his eyes. “Now, that I've seen you fight, I can just image what you’re capable of. He must like you.” he said, thinking of Norman.  
The last time he talked to him face to face had been ages ago. Back then he had been on a mission on Tython, five years from now.

_Just another Sith, who thought that invading the Jedi’s home planet would be a stroll through the park. He realized how wrong he’d been just as the bounty Hhunter’s blade pushed itself between his ribs and through his heart. After the deed had been done he’d decided to look for Norman. He wasn’t going to talk to him; he just wanted to see him. To see if he was doing fine and if he was well.  
He snuck into the Jedi’s training grounds in disguise, watching the apprentices train for a while until his eyes fell on the young chiss and the curly-haired human girl. They were training with their electro-staffs, fighting one another, with the girl clearly coming out on top.  
She seemed to be different than the other apprentices and than Norman as well.  
He was disciplined and calm, thinking every step and every move over and over again. She, on the other hand, was wild, uncontrolled and thinking on her feet. With every move and blow she was challenging him to fight harder and think less, while he was calmly slowing her down, making her think more about her next move.  
Though they were like fire and water, Hank could feel the deep friendship and the respect they had for one another. Their laughter was the only sound louder than the methodical and rhythmic clashing and sizzling of the other apprentices’ electro-staffs.  
Hank was a killer, who had just taken another’s life without flinching. Now his cold-blooded heart was filling with warmth and a tingling sensation was washing over his body.  
He was glad his brother was well and that this girl was by his side; however he also felt a pang of jealousy for that kind of life he himself couldn’t have. At that very instant Norman’s eyes met his own. The younger chiss’ look changed from unrecognition over surprise to anger and finally into a rigid mask.  
He excused himself with a bow and walked past the girl towards Hank. The hunter wanted to turn on his heels and leave, but he couldn’t; the temptation to hear his brother’s voice was too strong to resist. Norman stopped dead right in front of him, his face an unmoving mask as he grabbed Hank by the shoulder, dragging him into a nearby alcove.  
“What are you doing here?” his younger brother hissed at him. “I was on a mission and only wanted to see…” Hank began. “A mission? That’s what you call murdering someone? You lied to me! You told me you’d leave that life behind; that you would join the Republic or find a woman and bring children into this world!” Norman yelled at him, unable to control his anger.  
“The Republic wouldn’t hire me, not with my past. Pretentious jerks, all of them! And that woman you’re talking about…well I found plenty, but I’m too young to be a father and they didn’t seem to mind at all.” He answered dryly with a smirk on his face.  
That made Norman’s anger flare up once more. “Now what does that mean? That you will live your life whoring around and killing whenever you see fit? Without any morals or virtues to hold on to?” his brother growled at him.  
“I have my own morals!” he replied, beginning to get sick of this conversation quickly. “Yeah… the morals of an alley cat!” Norman hissed back.  
That was the final straw. He was nine years older, damn it. “Alright, little brother…it has been so nice talking you. I’ll be returning to my sinful life now if you don’t mind. You should also run back to your fellow nun and continue living your peaceful cloistered life. However if you ever need someone to tell you how to bring that wild thing into a more… horizontal position I am most happy to help. And if you don’t want her you might as well introduce us. She looks more than willing to lead a more… _sinful_ life, if you ask me…”  
The punch was quick, precise and extremely painful. If Norman had put any more strength behind it he might have dislocated his jaw.  
“Leave, Hank. Now… and don’t come back. Not with those manners.” He growled, turning on his heel and leaving the hunter standing in the alcove._

Hank rubbed his jaw pensively. He still felt a pang of guilt when he remembered that day. Today had been an exhausting day, even for a bounty hunter, used to being on the run his entire life. Hank could feel his eyelids getting heavier and forced himself to stay awake. The young woman was still lying motionlessly in his arms, while he was leaning against an old tree stump.  
“I knew you were a wild one, but to see you fight first hand…” he whispered into the dark. The Huttense night sky was lit by countless stars. The tree branches overhead were swaying in the wind, making the shadows dance on the corners of Lia’s mouth, giving the impression that she was smiling. Over them, Hank could see the smuggler moon, brightly lit, among the stars. “Nar Shaddaa… it almost seems like a lifetime ago.” he spoke to himself.  
Suddenly the soothing sound of the nightly fauna was disrupted by a roaring engine. The Starcruiser-XO7 was touching down on the clearing, hovering four feet over the marshy ground and bending the treetops due to its generated airstream.  
Hank stood up and, lifting the woman gently up from the ground, he walked towards the slowly opening hatch carrying her in his arms. In the ship's bright background light he could make out the smuggler's features, standing in the entry to meet them.  
“How’s she doing? What happened?” Jim asked concerned, eyeing the chiss skeptically. “I have no idea, I'm no doctor! Go bother him with your dumb questions, human!” Hank answered rudely, putting the Jedi into Jim's arms. “I have my own problems, if you don’t mind.” he added, striding towards his cabin, leaving the smuggler puzzled in the star-ship's entry.

Doc was standing next to the med-bay bed, taking a new blood sample of Keliana while watching her parameters on the screen. He had tucked her inside a space blanket to keep her warm. A kolto bath hadn't been necessary; there were no severe external or internal injuries. “She just won't wake up... Her parameters are in normal range now.” the doctor explained to Jade and Jim, who were standing in the doorway. “Can't you give her adrenaline, or some other injection?” Jim asked, earning a shocked look from the medical man. “Damn it Jim, I can't just give her adrenaline! She could have a shock and then we'll surely be in trouble! What are you thinking? Don't you know anything about the human body?!” Doc almost shouted. “Well, I know something about female bodies...” he said nudging the cathar in her ribs. “Not the right moment, smuggler. In fact: never!” the lieutenant replied unnerved. “He still hasn't told you what happened down there?” She asked Jim. “No, I think he's sleeping. He was injured and in a very bad mood, if his normal mood could even get any worse. I thought it was best to leave him alone, so that he doesn't set fire to anything, or blow up the ship!” He answered. “He'd better watch out, or I'll blow him up myself!” the cathar hissed, turning around to walk out of the med-bay. “No! Jade wait! The last thing I need now is another patient, or two. Let me talk to him.” the doctor said. “Stay here and watch over her parameters, if anything changes call me." he added, walking out of the room.

The droid was still standing in the corner, rebooting its system, while CPR-6 was surveying the process. “Mister Blake requested not be disturbed, Doctor Kimble.” the protocol droid reminded him. “Too bad for him.” the medical man answered, entering the hunter's cabin after a brief knock.  
Hank was sitting on his bed reading a book, when Doc entered the cabin. “Well aren't you upset.” Doc said sarcastically, glowering at the hunter. Hank answered without raising his head: “I am no medical man, thus I’m of no significant help in such matters, or do you want me to stand right next to her bed shouting at you and giving you unqualified advice? I could do that if you insist.”  
Doc shook his head, replying: “That's the curse of my profession.” “Alongside living with the guilt if you lose one of your patients.” the Bounty Hunter remarked. Doc let out a sigh: “Don't you feel any guilt for what you've done your entire life?” he asked. The assassin shook his head: “Feeling guilty is a luxury someone like me cannot afford... now if you'll excuse me, I have something better to do than to listen to your lectures. Try them on the smuggler, maybe he has the time.” Doc strode towards the hunter growling: “Jim strives to be a good man, as far as I can see. But you...” he measured the hunter from head to toe. “...I can't tell what you are up to, but it might well be something bad.” Hank rolled his red eyes and replied: “Not only a doctor, but a Jedi too now? Tell me now, why did you come to bother me?” Doc calmed himself and asked: “I need to know what happened. We had no contact with you for hours. What happened inside the lab?” Hank sighed: “We fought plenty of mutated beasts and there was an imperial agent.” Doc looked the chiss in his crimson eyes: “Did he tell his name?” he asked. “He was a zabrak.” Hank answered pensively. “Iarok Kreas?” Doc asked the hunter. “Yes! How did you know?” the chiss asked, taken aback. “We received a message...” Doc said, showing the hunter his communicator. “Darkness runs deep and lives on. The First, the Last, Iarok Kreas.” Hank read aloud. “What’s this gibberish supposed to mean?” he asked the doctor. “I was about to ask you the same damned thing...” Doc replied.

The ship's holo-communicator was beeping furiously for some time now. Jim was standing in front of it, hesitating to answer the call. “Mr. Carver it has been ringing for five minutes and thirty-four seconds. You might need to answer this call, or can I be of any assistance?” the protocol droid said.  
“Alright, alright you blabbering machine!” he shouted unnerved, pushing the button.  
Zayed Evran's blue holo-figure was appearing and the smuggler whispered to himself “Oh, great...” saying out loud. “Hey Master Evran, nice to see you, how’s it going on Tython? Peaceful and serene and all that?" The mirialan watched the smuggler carefully, replying: “Everything is fine here... I simply wanted to know how you were doing. We haven’t heard from you in such a long time, I started to worry. May I speak with your captain?” Jim bowed his head saying courteously “Oh, we’re doing just great! Recently we returned from our last mission on Nal Hutta. It was all a bit stinky with the huge swamps and so on. You really don't need to check up on us, Master Jedi.”  
“Hutta...so you found the last artifact? May I speak with Keliana now? I wouldn't want to bother you with our Jedi traditions.” Zayed said. “Yeah, of course... but you know, she's taking a shower just now. Ha ha she fell right into one of those murky pools. You should have seen it! Classic!” Doc was shaking his head at the smuggler, pushing him away from the console. “Master Evran, I am very sorry that you had to deal with this... nuisance of a steersman!”  
The Mirialan bowed his head. “Doctor Kimble, my pleasure. Maybe you are so kind as to tell me what happened to my student?” “How do you know?” the doctor asked interested, when Hank interrupted him: “Jedi can't keep their noses out of the life of others, it's in their bloody genes.” he said, leaning against the doorway, watching Zayed Evran's blue figure. “You must be another of Keliana's new companions, may I see your face?” the Jedi Master asked politely.  
Hank stepped in front of the holo-communicator panel. “Hank Blake.” he said unnerved. “But let's skip the pleasantries, Jedi.” Hank added. The mirialan's face became a rigid mask as he said sternly: “Indeed, I wasn't expecting that you would find her so soon. What is it you want? You’re a professional killer, nothing more.” The chiss looked at the Jedi and scoffed: “Of course. I am one of the bad guys… Have you forgotten already who has rescued him and brought him to your precious Order, Evran? You were the ones who lost him! To the people I was trying to protect him from, no less!” The mirialan looked concerned: “There was nothing we could do about that. I don't know if Keliana has already told you about it, but her mission is of utmost importance. If sacrificing one life means saving the rest of life as we know it, I think we don’t have much of a choice.”  
Hank kicked the holo-communicator infuriated. “You call yourself a Jedi?! Looking away while others are tormented? Keliana might be the only one capable of saving him!” The Jedi Master interrupted him. “Where is she, what has happened?” “She's in a sort of coma, without any external or internal injuries.” Doc explained. “Her parameters are stable but we can't wake her...”  
Zayed Evran nodded concerned. “Bring her back to Tython immediately, she needs Jedi treatment.” Doc nodded understandingly and asked: “We also got a message from a certain man, maybe you can make something out of it.” He sent the message to the Jedi Master through his own communicator tool.

_The forest ground was hard and freezing, but each passing second the girl was feeling less... less cold, less stinging and less pain...The releasing final sleep tried to wrap its arms around her; it felt almost warm and comforting. She thought of her mother, of the things the men had probably done to her. She was probably dead by now. Maybe she'll wait for me? The girl thought, her breath getting more shallow. All of a sudden she could sense a presence; warm, bright and good. But the energy which was now flowing through her whole body was too much to bear. Even if it was warm and helpful, it was like a lightning bolt shooting under her skin, making its way through her body towards her soul and eradicating every memory of what had happened to her. Now she could feel another presence, just as strong as the first one, but less comforting and calming. It was more demanding and determined but in a strange way familiar. The young girl felt weak and fragile compared to those two forces. “This was your past, you should never forget it. It forged you, made you strong. You are no longer weak.” a husky voice told her. “But I couldn't defeat him! He came so close...” Keliana saw herself at her current age, sitting on the forest ground, her face buried inside her bloody hands, shaking and sobbing. “Don't let them put shackles on your force. You have to become better and stronger if you want to succeed. There will be no turning back from the path you’re walking on.” the voice boomed in her head. “They'll try to push you from that path, you mustn't let them.” “Who... how?” Keliana shouted into the void. “Embrace the Force...” the voice said._

Keliana was taking a deep breath as she reopened her eyes. Her head was feeling worse than ever. She could hear literally everything which was going on aboard the ship. The steps sounded like battle-drums and the engines like infuriated hounds. “Where are we going?” she asked herself standing up, swaying from side to side. She looked down her body seeing that she was wearing only a warming blue patient gown.  
The young Jedi walked towards the doorway, heading for the mess hall. She could hear the voices more clearly now, they were arguing intensely. “Return immediately, there will be no discussion!” “I already punched in the coordinates, Master Evran.” Jade's voice answered. “No!” Hanks voice boomed through the whole ship. “We have to wait, she'll wake up! We can't just stop now, we're so close!” “If you can't work with us as a team and put your own goals aside, you should leave this ship immediately!” Zayed Evran's voice sounded enraged. She had never heard him talk like that, not to anybody. “The Council has aborted this mission, you cannot carry on without a captain.” “She’s not dead, you stubborn old fool!” Hank said infuriated.  
“Damn right I'm not!” Keliana said, standing in the doorway, watching everyone. It was hard to stand straight, but now was not the time to show her weakness. She walked towards the holo-communicator. “Hello Master. I heard something of us returning? I hope not to Tython, that's the wrong direction I’m afraid.” she said to Zayed Evran's blue holo-figure.  
“You’re not up to the task. Satele and the rest of the Council want you to return at once. We’ll send another Knight to search for the last artifact. We heard what happened on Alderaan. Not to mention the chaos you have caused on Nar Shaddaa…” The Jedi Master stated determined.  
Keliana waved her hand at the communicator pretending to scratch her head in a fluid movement. “Master...Master...I can't. Hear. You anymore...” Zayed frowned at her saying: “What…krzzz, come....ce..” “I am sorry, I really can't hear you...It. Seems. We're passing. An iridium. Asteroid. Field...” Keliana said, turning the communicator off completely. “Oh, now the signal is gone! What a shame.” she said, shaking her head.  
“Bravo, Lia, you're learning quickly!” Jim told her smirking. “What were you thinking, getting out of bed? Without calling me?” Doc shouted, rushing at her and beginning to scan her with his tool from head to toe. “Good thing I did. You would have let them call us back.” she answered, striding onto the bridge: “Lieutenant: abort the current course; we will not turn back.” she said to Jade, who had taken Jim's place as steersman. The smuggler hadn't obeyed the Jedi Master's order, so she had shooed him away rather harshly. “But, we have our orders!” the lieutenant replied confused. “Yes, and they are stupid ones.” Hank remarked. Doc had followed them into the cockpit and continued to scan Keliana's parameters. The young Jedi tried to shoo him away with her hands. “In this case they are. We need to set course for Darth Rhagos' space station. It's the only way we'll find the last artifact and Norman. Stop this Doc!! We also need to find that particle beam and destroy it for good. It’s posing a danger to all Republic troops and everyone else resisting the Imperium.” she explained, sitting herself down.  
The world was becoming a blur again. Doc was shaking her and tested her pupillary light reflex with his pocket flashlight. “I’m fine!” the Jedi yapped. “No you’re not.” Jim stated shaking his head. “What happened down there?” he asked. “It was nothing. Now can we please just do our job?” she implored. She tried to get up, but Doc was pushing her down and Keliana was far too tired to stand up again. “First, we all need some sleep, especially you. No matter what happened back there. You can tell us in the morning.” He said patting her shoulder. “Fine!” the Jedi stood up again and walked slowly out of the cockpit. “But if we lose the trail we might as well go back to Tython right now!” she exclaimed unnerved.

Keliana was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had slept for almost four hours straight, until she woke up sweaty, her heart racing. In front of her eyes she could see her Master telling her, that she wasn't up to the task, which she knew better than anyone else. It was too much to comprehend right now; she needed more time to understand everything, to assemble the pieces.  
How could a Sith come that close to her to bring her hair to that monster. Why did they want her dead so badly? Of course, Darth Rhagos hated her, because she was her biological father's child, who had been a selfish bastard, apparently. But was that reason enough to loathe someone so much that you wanted to see them dead for good? Even for a Sith this seemed extreme.  
There had to be more behind it. She still didn't understand what the Emperor could possible want with her, and if that was true, why did the Jedi Council sent her on this mission and not some other uninvolved Knight? She wasn't able to see the whole picture, not yet, and the young woman was afraid that there wouldn't be much time left until the next event would sweep her off her feet again.  
A knock on the door made her leave her thoughts. Demanding, a bit more harsh than usual: “Yes, what is it?” The Chiss entered the room, closing the door behind him silently, watching her closely. Before Keliana could utter an objection he said: “I’m the last person who would talk you out of this decision.” “But...?” Keliana added, as he sat himself next to her. “But I hope you know what's awaiting us. It's most likely another trap.” Keliana managed a weak smile: “Well we're used to those now, aren't we?” she said.  
The hunter watched her frowning. “This is no joke. Even if they don't know we're coming, it's still a Darth's space station. It will be crawling with guards and battle droids, while surveillance cameras will watch our every step. None of us will survive this, if you're not fully here with us.” he said. “I told you, I’ll be fine. I just used too much energy, too fast. I won't be so reckless again, I promise!” the young Jedi defended herself.  
“I didn't mean your beserker-like fighting style; it was good and just what we needed back there!” Keliana tilted her head in surprise. “Beserker-like?” “ I never saw a Jedi fight like that. For a moment there I was afraid you would mistake me for a target, however.” the chiss said, measuring her. There was amazement and recognition in his look. Norman had never looked at her that way.  
Before the Jedi could reply he added: “I mean, I know it's not my place to ask, but do you have a history with this...zabrak, Iarok K-...” Keliana was interrupting him: “Please, Hank don't. Don't ask me.” she stammered. “Iarok Kreas...” the hunter continued nonetheless. “His name crossed my desk. He’s an imperial agent, who should be Moff by now, but he likes working with Darth Rhagos better.”  
Keliana was taking deep breaths. “Please don't say his name.” Her hands were beginning to shake and as Hank touched her shoulder she flinched away.  
“Here.” the chiss said calmly, giving her his pocket flask, taking his hand off her trembling shoulder. Keliana took a mouthful of the Huttese Brandy, being watched closely by the hunter. “Being afraid of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. But naming your fears gives them shape, so you can fight them.”  
The young Jedi nodded, not looking the chiss in his red eyes. He sometimes talked like Norman, though they were so different.  
She had always thought that her old friend was born on Tython, for the family he lived with prior to his apprenticeship at the temple had been chiss too. Even though, chiss were a rare sight among the Jedi or the Republic because most of them were allied with the Empire. She had thought that she was the only one being alone, not belonging in the Jedi temple. Probably Norman didn't even remember his older brother, the one who had been looking out for him his entire life. Now that she thought of it, a feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. Hank was often cold and vile, but there was pain in him too, a pain he managed to live with; somehow.  
She had never spoken out loud what had happened to her the day her Master saved her. She had even managed to forget parts of it until now. “If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright.” Hank said taking a sip from the bottle, returning it to Keliana. “I never talkedabout it, to anyone.” Recently it felt like all her chaotic thoughts were about to destroy her slowly, but steadily, from the inside.  
She took another sip from the bottle. The liquid was soothing her sip by sip. “Why, doesn't your pious Order tell you to speak your mind and not to keep any secrets from them?” Hank scoffed and took a slug from the brandy. “Self-chastisement seems like a pretty stupid moral to live by…” “No it's not, I was...there was.” her breath became shallow and she buried her face in her hands.  
Hank took her head in his hands, looking sternly into her wet eyes, ignoring her almost desparate struggle against his hold. His hands, his touch, they were too much to bear now. “That man, Iarok Kreas, what has he done to you?” “I was young...he...” she began, sobbing. 

Hank couldn't believe his ears; he released her from his grip and took a deep breath, clenching his fists. “Imperial bastard!! I swear he'll fucking pay for that.” he hissed. Her eyes were red and swollen as she looked at him. Seeing her like that was unbearable.  
“Hank, I’m a Jedi now, the Code tells me there is no passion, thus there is no such thing as revenge.” the chiss looked at her perplexed, but she continued before he could say anything. “However, I do feel the irresistible urge inside me to kill this man.” she took another sip from the burning liquid. “To hurt him in ways he has never been hurt before.” She added, her voice becoming a whisper.  
“When that day comes I’ll be there lending you my knife.” He answered, taking her hands in his palm and this time she didn’t flinch.  
They talked for hours after that and Hank couldn’t think of anybody with whom he might have had that sort of deep conversation. He had never allowed himself to get close to anybody since Norman had shut him out of his life so abruptly. After a few more drinks and stories, Hank’s eyelids became heavier and he swayed to bed, leaving the drunken Jedi, already sleeping tightly, in her cabin. 

The annoyingly loud knocking on her door made the Jedi wake up from her far too short repose. “What the?!” she managed when Jim came bursting into her room. “Pfew...it smells like a brewery in here.” the smuggler pointed out, holding his nose. Keliana sat herself up slowly, saying: “Pscht, not so loud...” “Not so....what?!” Jim asked perplexed looking at the Jedi, frowning. “So thirsty.” she said, looking for her water-bottle. “And here I thought you have had enough to drink yesterday!” Jim exclaimed, shaking his head. Keliana eyed the bottle and pulled it into her hand by Force, harder than usual, almost throwing it at the wall behind her.  
“Don't you think I didn't hear your rambling conversation, singing and dancing?” Jim said. “We didn't sing!” after a small pause Keliana added: “But we definitely didn't dance!” _I would recall that, I hope._ She thought to herself. Jim let out a sigh: “However, I didn't come here to get on your already overly-strained nerves. I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready and the crew awaits your command. We're ready for Hyperdrive.” he turned towards the door and looked at her smirking, “Take your time, honey. You look terribly exhausted.”  
After a glance at the mirror, the woman knew what the smuggler meant. There were deep dark circles around her eyes and her eyelids were swollen red. Oddly, she felt better than she looked. Even after the short sleep she felt more recovered than after all the dreadful nights combined. She had another feeling of the Force, too, which she couldn't understand yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew comes up with a plan to infiltrate Darth Rhagos' space-station... a plan they might actually survive.

The crew was assembled around the mess hall table, their eyes piercing her. The cathar looked at her intently as if she couldn't recognize her. Doc had a worrying look in his blue eyes and Jim winked at her grinning, whereas Hank wasn't looking at her at all, it seemed.   
RT-8 bumped into her leg, beeping happily: “Master/awake.” “And I see you are well again, too.” Keliana said tapping the droid's metallic head.   
“I could prevent the virus from deleting all its data.” Jade remarked dryly. She still seemed upset that Keliana had defied the Council’s orders. “And thank you so much for it!” Keliana said bowing her head gratefully. She had not the time nor the nerve to argue with the cathar about her decision. “So... how are you feeling today?” Doc asked tilting his head and looking at her sternly. “I have slept well and my spirits are high if that's what you're asking.” Keliana answered, helping herself to a fried egg and toast.   
Jim burst out laughing: “High spirits! Good one, captain.” Doc shook his head, stood up and began to scan the Jedi again from head to toe.   
“I am fine, really, please just take that thing out of my face!” Keliana said chewing on her meal, shooing the doctor away with her fork.  
Doc shook his head, sighing: “This thing will save your life one day.” “I’m very thankful, Doc, don't get me wrong. But I’m feeling better than ever. My headache seems to have gone as well. I don't know if it was the exhaustion from the force outburst but I can see things much clearer now.” the young Jedi explained. Doc nodded understandingly and tucked his scanner away.   
After a few minutes of silence Jade raised her head, asking: “So... how exactly do we infiltrate a Darth's space station? If that's still your plan, I mean.”

It didn't take long to put up an acceptable plan. They all agreed that without the ship’s blueprints or video footage, they would be blind and soon dead as well.   
RT-8 should hack itself into the Empire's computer network, to find out the ship’s current coordinates and type. “Our biggest problem will be our own ship.” Hank remarked. “Their scanners won't even let us into shooting distance unrecognized and if we attempt a hyper-jump the second we'll jump out of Hyperspace we’ll be cinder.”   
“So, what you're saying is, in short, that we need a working Imperial spacecraft.” Jade scoffed, adding: “Well, that is a problem... and fairly impossible.”   
Jim shrugged his shoulders “Why, I have heard many stories of captured enemy ships used against the latter.” “This is no bed-time story. Such things may work in your dreams, but in the reality of war they don't. Every Imperial ship has a certain recognition code. If a ship is captured or destroyed this code is sent to the whole fleet in case the enemy starts such heroic fantasy missions. They'll recognize us as frauds, and we'll be cinder once more.” the lieutenant explained.   
“Ah!!” Keliana exclaimed all of a sudden and ran into the cockpit. “I knew it!” she shouted excited. The crew had assembled, thoroughly confused, on the bridge. “My Master has told me that this ship was well equipped for any diplomatic mission.” the Jedi pointed at the brightly lit panel.  
“Stealth drive!” Jim pointed out. “Things are looking up for us, indeed. But we can't use the hyperdrive while in stealth mode.”   
“How about we just jump into the nearest system and then “sneak” up to them?” Doc pondered aloud. “That sounds like a plan we might even survive.” The cathar said and sounded almost pleased.  
“Yeah... but what about those force-freaks in there? Won't they sense our presence?” Hank asked. Keliana looked him in the eyes: “Let me worry about that. After all I’m force-freak, just like them." she answered smirking.

While RT-8 was busy hacking into the well-guarded Imperial network, Keliana worked intently on a plan on how to disguise their life energies.   
She knew how to hide her own Force, but to hide the Force of four other people seemed a bit more complicated, even though they were no Jedi. The young Jedi recalled having read about that kind of Force-camouflage in an old history book in the temple's library on Tython. It was said that the Jedi Knight Abaven had hidden a whole unit of Republic soldiers through his force while they were hiding from the Sith occupying forces, until support arrived. She knew it was possible, in theory, but she needed the right technique and state of mind to do that. Unfortunately she had nobody to ask. Contacting the Council would only result in them calling the mission off and she knew she could not risk that, for Norman's sake.   
Moreover, Jade appeared to be siding increasingly with the Council and it seemed as if the cathar didn't agree with their current unauthorized mission at all.   
Keliana was hoping that the lieutenant's state of mind wouldn't pose a problem and complicate their already difficult mission.   
She was walking up and down in her room until her eyes fell onto the blue closet she hadn't opened so far. As soon as she opened it her optimism was damped by the civil clothes that were lying accurately folded on the shelves.   
There were gloves of genuine soft leather and several dresses, fit for an ambassador. As she was about to close the door, sighing, her eyes fell on the inside of the doors. There were numerous books, sorted by title and topic; books on the history of the most important and populated known planets, books on etiquette and books on the Force, on the discovery and developing of different Force techniques.   
After browsing through the shelves for a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. The book was very old and worn out, seemingly having passed through many a Jedi's hands. The black letters on the grey leather cover read _The Hidden Mystery - A Cautionary Guide_. “Infiltration and sneaking are skills which are used and tolerated only in dire situations by the Jedi Council...” Keliana read aloud “I think our situation is dire enough.” she added, searching the book for the technique she needed.   
Sitting herself down on the rug in front of the bed she began to meditate. It was easy for her to calm her mind after the restful night. Air was flowing easily in and out and Keliana felt like she was reaching a state of meditation she hadn't known before. She practiced keeping her own Force hidden deeply inside her mind.   
Even with her eyes closed she could see the life energies of her crew, as they scurried through the ship or as in Hank’s case sitting there, deeply buried in his thoughts. She reached out to them through her Force trying to wrap her mind like a blanket around their energies. It was hard keeping it up and after a few moments she had to let go and take a deep breath. In her state of deep concentration, she had forgotten to keep on breathing.   
It seems to work, but will I hold on long enough? The young woman asked herself, walking out of the room.   
“How is it you always look exhausted, when coming out of your room?” Jim asked her jokingly. “There is a five-headed Force-sensitive monster under my bed, long sharp claws and all… pretty annoying.” Keliana answered tired. “So that's when you deflect my questions with humor!” the smuggler remarked laughing. “I've had a good teacher.” she said nudging him in his ribs and making her way to the coffee maker.   
Doc sat himself down at the table and watched the two adults poking and shoving each other away from the counter playfully, in silence.   
“I take it you found a way to get us past the Imps?” he asked. “Sort of..." Keliana answered sipping at her coffee. “That's progress! I hope you know that our lives are depending on this "sort of"?” the doctor pointed out grumbling.   
“Doc, have I ever given you the impression that I would gamble with other peoples’ lives?” the young woman wondered. “She _is_ a Jedi after all. They don’t do that!” Jim remarked.   
That moment RT-8 was bursting into the room buzzing excitedly: “Code/=hacked. Blueprints/ =downloaded. Mission/=complete!” Keliana was walking towards the cockpit, saying: “Splendid; but the mission is just starting my friend.”

The crew stood assembled around the table in the conference room, the blueprints spread out in front of them.   
“That's a damn huge vessel!” Jim exclaimed. “What have you been expecting? He _is_ a Darth after all.” Doc said mockingly. “Do we know how many persons we can expect on board?” Keliana asked Jade. The cathar shook her head saying: “We don't have any solid numbers, only estimates.” “That's better than nothing: so...?” the Keliana asked.  
“So.... about 1100, give or take. Mostly soldiers, droids, medical and technical staff.” Jim and Doc let out a simultaneous sigh, while Hank was looking more contemplative than ever. “We all knew this wouldn't be a stroll in the park.” he said. “Of course!” Keliana exclaimed adding to herself: _But are we ready for this?_  
“It's never easy with Sith.” Jim said shaking his head helplessly. “They die just like everyone else.” Hank grunted. “Okay! Let's put our minds together to come up with a plan.” the young Jedi said, clapping her hands together. “This better be a damned good one.” Doc groaned, frowning. Keliana shot a glance at him murmuring: “Not helping...”   
“Well, there seems to be the vault. The last artifact is most likely in there; if they even stored it.” Jim pointed out. “Yeah, the Darth will probably be on the bridge or in his room here. And this over here must be the prison.” Hank said, pointing his finger at the map, pinning three different colored flags at the objectives. “This could be the central server room.” Jade said ponderously tapping a room on the map. “We just might find the particle beam's data, control and coordinates in there. If it's not stored on the bridge.” she added.   
“You may be right.” Keliana said pensive. “Those are our best and only searching points. We will need to split up.” she added. “Alright, so where are we headed exactly?” Jim asked. The cathar lieutenant was letting out a sigh: “The outer Rim, the Horuset System to be more specific.” she replied. “The Hor-...? Oh no!” Jim exclaimed.   
The Horuset System was home only to a few asteroid fields, seven moons, and the cradle of the Sith: _Korriban_.

The ultimate plan was to split up into three groups, staying in contact at all times. RT-8 should hack into the ship’s computer network, supplying them with any useful information and making it possible for Jim, who should stay on the starship, to keep an eye on the footage of the surveillance cameras. Then the droid should join Doc and Jade in their search for the vault and the missing artifact.  
Meanwhile Hank and Keliana would be searching for a way of rescuing Norman from the prison. The group who was done first should search for the central server room. Everyone was sitting in the cockpit on their places, as Jim punched in the coordinates.   
“Once we enter stealth-mode, I need complete silence to concentrate.” Keliana explained. The smuggler nodded: “We are ready for hyperdrive. Any last wishes?” he asked, earning silence. “Ok then.” he sighed, pushing the button.

The ship was slowing down abruptly as they reached their destination.   
The bright white lighting of the stars turned into huge rocky formations in front of them. “Asteroids!” Jade cried out, grabbing Jim's shoulder, who desperately tried to steer the spaceship around the rocks. “Shit, shit, shit!” he exclaimed as the ship scratched the surface of a large piece of space rock. “Calm down.” Keliana whispered to Jim as he tried to avoid another huge rock.   
The smuggler took a deep breath and successfully halted the ship behind a big asteroid, wiping sweat off his forehead. “That was...bracing.” he exclaimed.   
“What coordinates did you type in, you fool?” Doc shouted unnerved. “All of you, calm down!” the Jedi said pacifying. “Hold your fire for your foes.” Hank added coolly.   
“I'll activate stealth-mode now.” Jim said. Keliana nodded to the crew, who fell silent immediately. Jim steered the ship out of its hideout slowly and without a sound.   
The vast space of the Horuset System was spreading out in front of them. The system itself was just as huge as the Tython System but in contrast to the eleven planets housed there, here there was only one. As if the other planets were afraid of getting near it.  
Korriban was the original homeland of the Sith race, as well as the sacred planet of the Sith Order. Even as a barren, hostile planet after the Great War, Korriban was still the seat of the Sith Academy, where the children of powerful Sith Lords were being educated in the way of the Dark Side; alongside force-sensitive slaves who seldom survived the training.   
Keliana felt the planet's imminent presence and its dark energy, and it was hard not to lose herself in the pain of those millions suffering under Sith rule.   
They were approaching their objective continuously and they had no time to lose. The task at hand was far too important, thus she let out a heavy breath and wrapped her force protectively around herself and the crew.

The space-station was towering in front of them as they flew soundlessly through the vacuum. Jim navigated the starship towards the narrow airlock they had discovered on the blueprints. It was fit for only one person to do necessary technical work on the ship's outside.  
The smuggler parked the ship gently next to the space-station, turning the drive system off. Keliana was still concentrating on hiding their presence, while the crew began to start preparations for the mission.   
They knew they had to act fast once they boarded the station. The Jedi couldn't hide their life forces any longer once they were separated and if they encountered a force-sensitive opponent Doc's stealth generator wouldn't be of much help either.  
Keliana was hoping that it would be enough to hide her own Force, knowing that Darth Rhagos would otherwise sense her presence the very second her feet touched the vessel's floor.  
At least he wouldn't recognize Hank's life energy, thus they had a decent chance of getting undetected to the prison cells.   
Unless the Darth already knew they were coming.

Jade and Doc were the first to board the station hidden by the stealth generator, together with RT-8. The little droid was moving fast and silently away from them once it touched the ground in search for the video-network room, while the cathar and the doctor were sneaking away in the other direction towards the vault.   
Hank went in after them helping the Jedi through the tiny opening. Keliana could feel the warmth of his hands even through his armored gloves. The chiss was fully focused and didn't utter a word as they were sneaking through the technical walkways.   
Keliana herself didn't dare to talk. She felt blind as she tried to hide her Force, not allowing herself to try to search for Norman's presence.  
A shudder ran down her spine as she realized that she didn't even know where the Darth was; if he was on his space-station at all. _What if he's with Norman?_ She began to ask herself, almost allowing herself to get distracted, as Hank pulled her inside a dark alcove.   
She felt the bounty hunter's hot and rapid breath on her blushing cheek as he whispered to her: “Troopers, a lot of them.” Keliana held her breath as her heart began to race.   
The eight men were passing by, snickering, and blabbering about unintelligible things. Hank was still holding her tightly by the shoulders, while watching the troopers leave out of the corner of his eye. As the group went around the next corner the two of them left their hideout, now running faster through the gangways, while staying close to the walls.   
Once more there were footsteps closing in and Hank hurriedly pushed her inside another narrow alcove. His features were tense and his eyes were searching for the source of the noise. _He dislikes hiding and sneaking probably just as much as I do._ Keliana thought, watching the hunter's face. Suddenly a beeping sound caught their attention. One second the imperial engineer was trying to scan them with his generator, the next one he was lying unconscious on the floor, stunned by the force of Hank's surprising hook to the chin.   
“Let's not waste any more time!” the hunter said, rubbing his knuckles. Keliana nodded in approval as they started hurrying towards the prison.

“I hate ignoring a direct order, especially one from the High Council.” Jade whispered to Doc as they walked silently through the ship's hallways.   
“I don't like this suicidal mission either, but if the captain is right there is no chance of learning of the Emperor's plans without the artifact. Moreover, we need to destroy this nightmare-weapon!” Doc replied, shuddering.   
“This, I can understand but what about that bloody rescuing mission? I don't think the Council will accept that she's putting the mission behind the life of one Jedi.” the lieutenant remarked. “She's risking our lives and I don't know how long I will be able to put up with that.” she added pensively, her feline features stern. Doc didn’t like the look on her face, he didn’t like it one bit.  
“Look! Judging from the blueprints, the vault lies behind this entry.” he explained, pointing at a huge metal door on their left.   
The lieutenant sighed and readied her weapon. “Let's get that artifact then.” she said.

Jim was pacing restlessly up and down inside the cockpit. There had been no word from anyone, thus he was starting to worry. “What's taking them so damned droid so long?” he asked himself. “RT-8 is a clever little fellow. He will find a way, Mister Carver!” C2-N2 remarked.   
“Yeah, yeah... I wonder why they didn't take you on the mission, too.” the smuggler said sarcastically. “Me? No, no, I am not fit for combat situations.” C2-N2 babbled on. “See, I can't even use a pistol with these stiff hands properly.” Jim waved a hand at the droid. “I get it I get it...you're a coward.” he said as the ship's holo-comm began to beep. The little droid's blue figure was flickering as Jim turned the communicator on. “Finally!” the smuggler exclaimed relieved. “RT-8.linked.videonetwork. Now/=Jim. job.” the droid beeped.   
“Alright, I'll get to it. Go and find Doc and Jade, they surely need your help.” The combat-droid shook its round head in disapproval "Negative. must. find. central.computer/=first!” it beeped. “Wait... _what_? That wasn't the plan!” Jim exclaimed in confusion, but RT-8 had already ended the transmission.   
“What the...?!” the smuggler began. “He's a clever one, but also a stubborn model.” C2-N2 remarked.

After Doc had stunned the two guards standing in front of the vault's door, Jade was breaking the fuse box open to bypass the opening mechanism. After a few moments she succeeded, and the door opened automatically.   
Doc took a last peek around the corner before entering the vault with the lieutenant, who had readied her blaster rifle. “This was a bit too easy...” the cathar said warily as they proceeded into the room.   
It was brightly lit and filled with cargo boxes, big and small. “Let’s just search for the artifact and get out of here. Actually, how does it even look like?” Doc asked.   
“If my information is correct, we're searching for a red-gold locket adorned with rubies and sapphire chips." the lieutenant answered, beginning to break the nearest chest open.

Meanwhile Hank and Keliana were running through the space station, stunning their way past the enemy.   
Suddenly the hunter was halting in front of her. “There, this should be it.” he said agitatedly. The prison’s entry appeared to be in front of them. Many guards were going in and out, currently not noticing them standing in the middle of the brightly lit hallway.  
All of a sudden, a trooper spotted them, shouting: “Hey, who are you two jackasses?” Calmly the Hunter readied his weapons and flame thrower, activating his rocket backpack.   
“He just had to ask...” Keliana sighed, readying herself. The next second Hank was charging into the group of surprised troopers, leaving only a trail of fire, smoke and dust behind him.

Even though the soldiers were well-trained and experienced, they were no match for the bounty hunter and the Jedi.   
Hank was fighting fiercely as they made their way into the prison and Keliana knew where his determination came from. _Every minute we lose, Norman's life is in danger;_ she thought while throwing a group of troopers violently against the nearby wall.  
It was loud and chaotic. One guard tried to sound the alarm, but Hank shot his hand off as soon as he reached for the button.   
Keliana couldn't hide her Force any longer and she knew that if Darth Rhagos was on the station he would soon come here to greet them.   
The two of them stormed the prison, shutting the door behind them and Hank disabled the opening mechanism by shooting it to pieces.   
Keliana could still hear the muffled shouts and groans of the wounded troopers through the massive metal door but didn’t pay them any more attention. The prison itself seemed mostly abandoned, now that most of the guards had been running out to attack them.   
“It will take them a while to break open the door.” The chiss stated taking off his helmet, breathing heavily and beginning his search of the cells. Keliana was looking around as well; carefully examining her surroundings. Something doesn't feel right. She thought to herself.   
While Hank was trying to find the main control for the prison cells, she began to send out her Force. _He surely knows I’m here now; I might as well use the Force to find Norman._ The young Jedi thought.

“There's nothing here!” Jade exclaimed infuriated as she smashed another cargo box to pieces. They had searched every box in every corner of the vault, in vain. There wasn't even the slightest trace of the Jedi artifact and every passing minute the risk of being discovered increased.  
“But it can't be, my information has always been genuine!” the cathar said desperately, pacing up and down. Scratching his chin, Doc remarked: “Maybe we've missed something?” “No, it's not possible, no!” Jade said shaking her head. “That agent who killed the Hutt said he brought it to his Master…”   
That second Doc’s holo-comm beeped furiously. “What is it?” he asked unnerved, turning his back towards the ranting cathar. “I'm getting some pretty strange readings here, Doc. Like something has triggered off a silent alarm. You've all got to get out of there immediately!” Jim's voice sounded agitated.   
“What?!” Jade exclaimed. “We haven't even found anything yet, not a lead, nothing!” she added infuriated. “It doesn't matter now.” Doc told her and asked Jim. “What about the others?” “I can't raise them.” Jim sighed and added: “… RT is also still somewhere, but he doesn't answer my calls!” “We can't just leave them here on a vessel crawling with imperial troops!” Doc exclaimed furiously. “Archiban... she gave us the order, do you remember?” the cathar reminded him. “We should leave immediately if the mission goes south.” “Hell no! Just because of a silent -...” Doc began just as the stealth troopers were starting to fire at them out of nowhere.

After knocking out the last remaining prison guard at the cell-block controls, Hank tried to hack into the console while cursing continuously.   
Keliana opened her eyes again as the bad feeling was creeping through her whole body making her shiver. “Hank, Hank, stop it! He's not here... not anymore.” she said, grabbing him by the shoulder. “What?! No, he _has_ to be. This was our best lead! Our _only_ lead!” “Hank listen to me: we have to get out of here, something's seriously wrong. I'll try to raise...” the Jedi said, looking at her dead holo-comm. Hank looked up at her, saying: “Mine's gone dark, too!”   
“Aw… sod it!” Keliana exclaimed as they turned around to leave.   
Their exit was being blocked by no other than the Darth himself, who towered five meters in front of them, wearing a venomous smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana and Hank fight against Darth Rhagos, while the rest of the crew tries to find a way out of this mess.

“That's not a Jedi's language dear niece.” “And I bet you are an expert on that sort of things, _Sith_?” Keliana remarked sharply. “Where’s my brother scumbag?” Hank asked infuriated, glaring at the Sith in front of them with nothing but hatred in his eyes. “I swear, if you’ve done something to him...” Darth Rhagos looked at the chiss with interest, remarking: “A Bounty Hunter who thinks of other people than himself... How unique! I wonder how much I'd have to pay you to forget your brother and your current loyalties?” he added ponderously.   
“Forget it! I would never work for a fucking Sith!” Hank hissed. “Oh, _that_ much...” Darth Rhagos grunted. “To answer your question: Your brother had only a very short stay with us. He was needed… elsewhere.” he sniggered.   
“You are going to regret this!” Hank shouted readying his guns. Keliana put a calming hand on his shoulder: “Wait!” she exclaimed, walking towards the Sith, leaving Hank behind her.   
“If you surrender now, then maybe you will get a fair trial on Tython. If you are telling us, where the Jedi Knight Norman Blake is and if you're giving us the particle beam’s current location.” the young woman added.   
Darth Rhagos looked as if he couldn't believe his own ears: “Come again? Me... Surrender?! Dear girl, I think you've gotten a few too many hits to your little head.” he said frowning, unsheathing his lightsaber, as Keliana came closer.   
“This is your last chance...uncle.” the Jedi said confidently, eying the Sith calmly. The Darth went into his attacking stance, pushing the young Jedi with a strong Force-wave several meters away from him. “Enough, you foolish child! The Emperor's false vision will end today!” he exclaimed infuriated. “As you wish...” Keliana said, unsheathing her own two lightsabers. “I hope you've noticed that you're outnumbered as well as outgunned.” She added, blocking his first lighting attack. Darth Rhagos scoffed: “Numbers don't matter, when you're one with the Force.”   
“We'll see about that!” Hank shouted, charging into the fight, his flamethrower locked on his unsurprised target.

Hidden by Doc's stealth generator the two companions sneaked their way past the enemy, towards the star-ship. Doc's right arm was charred where the blaster-pistol had hit him, but he didn't utter a complaint. It was merely luck, which had saved them from being slaughtered by the imperial commando unit, Doc knew that. They came out of thin air, blocking their way out of the vault, but the cathar’s short reaction time and quick thinking had prevented the worst from happening.   
Times like these made him wish he would be a normal medical man, sitting all day in his office, mainly treating minor illnesses, and occasionally giving elderly women mood elevators. On the other hand, he was glad he didn't have an office, as times like these made him feel alive.   
“We're almost there.” the lieutenant said quietly. “We could at least have tried to find the data on the particle beam.” Doc grumbled unsatisfied. The cathar pushed him gently against the nearest wall in the deserted technical gangway, whispering rapidly: “Would that we could, but this mission has been a disaster from the very beginning. Our one and only objective should have been that bloody artifact! But no more of this!” Doc looked at her astonished, shrugging her grip off, nodding towards the exit. “For now...” he said to himself as they proceeded.

The fight was everything Keliana had ever expected of a Dark Lord of the Sith.  
She could sense his strength in the Force, he was an experienced fighter, and the past years hadn't made him any merciful.   
Hank was attacking from above, his rage coming out through his every movement. But that rage would blind him soon enough, Keliana knew it. He was distracted by the thoughts of his brother and the Sith was about to exploit this.   
“You are a fierce one. Your sibling on the other hand... he must've gone a bit soft staying with the Jedi, didn't even put up a fight. The Emperor wanted him nonetheless... stubborn old fool.” Darth Rhagos scoffed, parrying Hank's blaster-pistol attacks with his saber and hauling a huge crate towards the Jedi.   
The chiss let out a cry of anger, charging at the Sith, rocket-backpack ignited. Keliana tried to stop him, to shout a warning, but Rhagos was faster. Using his strength in the Force, he pushed the hunter violently away from him, directly into an open cell.   
Hank knocked his head against the massive metal wall, passing out immediately. Before Keliana could do anything, the Darth switched on the cell's laser-bars.  
“I will have use for him, once he's awake. But first, back to you!” the man said turning around, his cruel eyes burning.  
Keliana shot a quick glance at Hank, who was lying unconscious on the ground. She knew she couldn't help her companion right now. Her uncle had to be defeated and she had to find the particle beam's data, otherwise the Republic and the Jedi would be in great danger.   
There was a fire of corruption in the Sith's eyes as he watched the Jedi closely: “You're just like your bloody father! Not caring about anybody, but your damned mission!” he shouted, force-jumping at her, lightsaber raised.  
Keliana made a back flip to avoid the deadly attack, parrying the next one with both her lightsabers, pushing him away by Force however not too far. His strength was breathtaking. Keliana hadn't faced such an opponent in her life. He slashed at her, lights flashing around them. The Force seemed to channel around him, while she was getting tired by the second.   
He appeared to sense her weaknesses, increasing the pressure on her defenses with every merciless swing. One of his attacks touched her right upper leg just barely, as she tried to kick him in the massive chest. The hot pain shot through her whole body, being almost unbearable, making her scream in agony.  
The Sith didn't give her any time to think about the pang in her leg, as he threw her across half of the room as if she was just an empty crate. The pain of the rough impact shot through her whole body, making white lights flash in front of her eyes.  
The young woman crouched down on the floor, one lightsaber out of her reach, wrapping her hand around the hilt of the other one as firmly as she could. She breathed heavily, grimacing at the burning sensation in her injured leg.   
She could feel him coming closer; could feel the smugness radiating from him and hear his mocking laughter booming through the room. Get up! The familiar deep voice commanded her. Embrace the Force!

“I told you, I'm just getting white noise here!” Jim explained to the newly arrived crew-members. “I swear, we leave you alone for half an hour and the ship stops working.” Doc shook his head.   
“I don't know what it is, but something is interfering with their communication-tools and with our computer interface.” the smuggler said. The lieutenant sat herself down slowly, eyes opened wide. “Oh Maker... It's another virus! It has to be. That Iarok Kreas… he's his right hand. It must be him!” she stammered, rushing towards the computer terminal.   
“Damn it! And we can't warn them!” Jim exclaimed, standing up, suddenly ponderous “Wait, wait, we can do it!” He switched on his communicator “RT-8, RT-8! Do you hear me? We need you, pal!” there was no reaction from the other end. “If you can hear me, you have to tell Lia that the zabrak is there, too! Do you hear me?!” Doc laid a calming hand on the smuggler's shoulder.   
“He's not responding, Jim. We need to make preparations for an immediate departure once the others come back.” He said. The smuggler nodded absently “I will prep the engine. Jade, see what you can do to contain the virus.” he said, walking out of the cockpit.

He had stopped right in front of her, red lightsaber at his side. She was crouching on the floor, unmoving. The firm grip around her own lightsaber was loosening quickly, as she entered her meditative stance. Time seemed to run slower. She heard him scoff the words: “Meditation won't save you from this!”   
The red blur came down quickly, but the green light stood in its way, vigilantly. Red was retreating as Green pushed it slowly, but with unfaltering determination away. Purple lightning bolts came shooting towards the Jedi, as the Sith concentrated his Force on her.  
Absorbing the lightning with her weapon, Keliana could feel his rage, his deep-seated hatred towards everything she represented and everything she was, but it didn't matter.   
She felt the Force flowing through her, just like she had when she had fought his agent. There was nothing else, not the pain in her leg, not the frustration of having lost track of Norman, not the fear of facing the Jedi Council to justify her failures.   
There was just the Force and a feeling of passion and determination rising inside of her. The world around her became a colored blur, each particle serving its own purpose.   
Keliana made her way through the waves of corruption, which were rushing at her defenses and called her second lightsaber into her left hand. Each of the Sith’s incoming attacks seemed to be missing her body.   
She could see his next moves, seconds before the Sith initiated them. He was a vicious aggressor, but his defense was virtually absent. Most likely he never had to use it, until now.   
Now Keliana could see something else in the Darth's eyes alongside the hatred, it was fear. The fear of death as it approached him, slowly but steadily in the form of the young Jedi he loathed with all his corrupted heart.   
In his rising despair, Darth Rhagos threw nearby cargo crates at the blue and green blur in front of him, just to see them pulverized, by the precise Force blasts of the Jedi Knight.   
Keliana could see the end of their fight in front of her eyes, as she jumped onto a thrown cargo box, her right lightsaber aiming for the Darth's center of body while absorbing his last, futile lightning attack with her left saber.  
The next moments Keliana didn't foresee, she never felt the Force-wave approaching, as it pushed her far away from her beaten target.   
There was no sound, just heavy silence wrapping itself around the Jedi's body, like a massive cocoon, as she was being hurled across the room.   
With great effort, breaking free from her former fighting trance, Keliana could decelerate her unwilling flight. The young woman panted heavily, trying to make out what had happened and what was happening at the far end of the room. Through an impenetrable veil of grey mist she could make out the features of two persons. One of them had to be the Darth, being dragged to his feet by the other one. The other body was slender, wearing a hood and a cape, moving like water through the thick mist.   
Keliana could neither see their faces, nor anything else but the shadows of their figures. The silence was pushing heavily down on her. She tried to move forward, in vain, as she was still being held back by the invisible Force. But the oddest thing wasn't the fog, or the silence. It was the fact, that Keliana couldn't sense another presence than those of the Darth and Hank in the room. There was no energy at all flowing from the figure next to the Sith Lord.   
Unable to move forward, the young Jedi tried to send out Force-waves towards the second figure. As the figure turned its head around, Keliana could make out a glistening weak light around the person's neck, and she could feel it clearly now; the presence of the third artifact.   
Suddenly the two figures were heading for a hidden exit. The Jedi started shouting: “Stop right there!” but not a single tone passed her trembling lips.

The heavy immobilizing silence was gone as soon as Darth Rhagos and the unknown Being left the prison. The deafening sound of a ship-wide emergency alarm was now replacing the former quietness. The whole space station began to shake uncontrollably, while the electricity was switching on and off again, making the prison-cells laser bars flicker. The ship-VI's voice sounded over the loud-speakers: “Rerouting all power to life support systems. Four Minutes and fifty Seconds to self-destruct.”   
At the sound of that last word, the Jedi's green eyes widened in terror “You've got to be kidding me!” she exclaimed in terror. Hobbling over to the cell controls she disabled them completely and ran towards Hank as fast as her injured leg allowed her to.   
The Bounty Hunter was holding his bleeding head, standing up slowly and shakily: “What...what was that? Where did he go?” Keliana tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder, but Hank flinched from her touch, rushing out of the cell and shouting: “Why did you let him get away? The bastard is our only lead to Norman!” “He wasn't alone. They went that way, but...” “Then what are we waiting for?” he asked blankly. “They hit the self-destruct button! We just have something over four minutes left!” “So, let's go get them already!” Hank shouted turning to the exit.   
“No, Hank, I need to find the particle beam's controls and schematics! The Republic and everyone opposing the Empire are counting on us! Come on we need to hurry!” Keliana answered agitatedly, but when she saw Hank's expression it dawned on her.   
He watched her emotionless, his red eyes rigid and cold, answering dryly “No, you're on your own with that.” He didn't need to say anything more, Keliana understood him very well.   
She swallowed the lump of pain, saying neutrally: “I understand, but please get yourself to safety in time.” As she saw the chiss nodding uncommitted and leaving, the young Jedi turned on her heels rushing towards the prison's entrance. The opening mechanism was disabled, so she Force-pushed the metal door open.

The whole imperial personnel were in an uproar as the vessel began to sway from side to side, seemingly accelerating by the second. Her communicator appeared to be working again, but she wasn't able to raise her crew.   
The Jedi didn’t understand what might have triggered the self-destruct mechanism; surely the Empire wouldn't destroy its own space stations willingly? She had no more time to think about it as she was limping quickly through the corridors in search for the central server room, being on her own now.

“What the heck just happened?” Jim exclaimed running his fingers over the star-fighter's control panels. The huge space station had suddenly started accelerating; taking the docked star-ship with it, while the video-network link had abruptly gone dark and the smuggler was desperately trying to get it working again.   
“I don't know, it seems like the power support on the whole space station has been cut off!” Jade explained watching the dark video screens. “But how are they getting faster...why?” Jim asked desperately. Doc was standing at the frontal window, his facial features darkening as he said: “ _Maker_... they're evacuating!” Jim was rushing to the window, his eyes widening in horror as he saw countless emergency capsules being catapulted into the dark vacuum.   
The next thing the smuggler saw made his face freeze with terror. “My god, it isn’t accelerating by itself! The whole damned thing is falling into Korriban's gravity field!”

The space station seemed almost empty, as Keliana hurried through the shaking corridors. Leaving the majority of droids behind, the station's crew was abandoning the ship.   
“Three minutes and forty-five seconds to self-destruct. All personnel evacuate immediately.” the VI-s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Checking the virtual map on her communication-tool, the Jedi found her way to the central server room. The three war-droids in front of it immediately opened fire on her as she dashed around the corner.   
Shielding herself from the blaster attacks with her lightsabers, Keliana rolled to cover behind a metal container, hissing as her brain reminded her of the raw wound at her leg. “Three minutes and five seconds to self-destruct. Evacuation in progress.” it sounded over her head. “No time to lose!” she said to herself taking a deep breath before she jumped out of cover to fight the droids.

Getting into the server room had been easy, unlike breaking the computer's complicated fire wall. The Imperial records were heavily guarded and Keliana was working against time. Around her the ship was still shaking dangerously through space. She knew what was happening, she knew the ship was nearing Korriban's atmosphere quickly. Soon it would be too late to find an emergency capsule, if there were any left.   
Her thoughts went out to Hank. She hoped wholeheartedly, that the chiss had found a way to escape this death trap. How could all this have happened? Why the self-destruct order? Who or what triggered it? Who was the Darth's mysterious helper and why was he or she, wearing the missing Jedi artifact?   
She couldn't let herself get distracted by her stirred-up mind. A beeping sound behind her back made her prick up her ears and unsheathing both lightsabers she turned around abruptly, ready to use them. The little droid was rushing up to her beeping relieved: “Master/=unharmed./Need/evacuation./!/” Keliana lowered her sabers, “You gave me a real scare my friend! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to support Doc and Jade? Has something happened to them?” she asked concerned. The droid shook its round head beeping exited: “No./ Scanned/ Video log/ Back/ at/ ship/./Master/ need/ evacuation./ Now./ RT-8. stupid. Sorry.Big/ scheme/ against/ Master /!/”   
Keliana looked at her droid in confusion: “What scheme? What do you mean?” she asked. “Two Minutes and fifty Seconds to self-destruct.” The ship's VI resounded. “I need to find the particle beam's controls and schematics to disarm and destroy it!” the young Jedi said, browsing rapidly through the computer's folders. “Pause/.../Not/here/!/ RT-8/ search/for/it/= store/at/.../ship-bridge/!/” the little droid explained bouncing from side to side. “Then I have no time to lose!” Keliana answered, turning to the door.  
“RT-8/=stay/here/trydisable/ship-destruct/!/Must.Save/Master/!/” it stated beginning to plug itself into the computer network. Keliana brushed its head thankfully saying: “I know I can count on you. Try sending any crucial information to the crew... if we don't make it in time.” before the droid could utter any objection the Jedi was rushing towards the bridge. What kind of scheme was he talking about? “Two Minutes and thirty seconds to self-destruct.” the ship VI's metallic voice reminded her.

“Why aren't they returning? We need to do something!” Jim exclaimed, pacing up and down the cockpit. “We need to raise them. Why can't we establish a connection to her holo-communicator?” “I've tried everything! We need to undock and leave the blast radius!” the lieutenant explained. “Let me try it!” the smuggler said, pushing the cathar rudely away from the console. “I am telling you Jim, there is no way...” Jade began.  
“Don't you "Jim" me!” he interrupted her unnerved. “There, it's just - Lia! Where are you? You need to evacuate immediately! The ship is about to fall into Korriban's gravity field! Hurry!” he shouted into the microphone as he saw the Jedi's flickering blue face in front of him. She appeared to be running, fast. Doc came rushing beside the smuggler.   
“Not possible. I need to destroy the beam's controls once and for all. The Republic and the Order are in great danger!” Keliana answered determined, making Doc gasp for air. “What? No way! You're gonna get yourself killed!” Jim yelled into the communicator, his eyes opened wide in desperation. “Jim, please. You need to get out of blast radius, just in case!” “No way, I'm gonna drag you out of there myself if I have to, you stubborn fool!” he shouted resolutely.   
Keliana was smiling weakly “Not this time, my friend. Please, you have to stand clear. RT-8 is trying to stop the self-destruct mechanism, but I cannot guarantee it. Undock immediately, that's an order, Jim” she said sternly. “One minute and fifty seconds to self-destruct.” an artificial voice sounded in the background. “I am sorry, I need to go. Thank you for everything, my friends.” Keliana said, ending the transmission.

Jade was pushing the paralyzed smuggler rudely away from the console, sitting herself in the steersman chair. “I’m getting us out of here _now_. I need to report to the Council immediately about this failed mission and you will _not_ stop me!” the cathar hissed menacingly. “Don't you dare, you little...” Jim began, getting ready to hurl the lieutenant out of the chair.   
“Jim, stop this!” Doc said holding him back with all his strength. “What are you going to do, stupid human?” the cathar asked starting the engines. “I am a commanding officer of the Republic, but you are just a piece of space debris our former captain has picked up. If it was up to me I'd just throw you out of the airlock back where you belong. But those kinds of decisions are up to the Council and unlike other people I won't question their decisions.” “You stupid heartless bitch! How can you talk like that?” Jim shouted, still being held back by Doc, who couldn't believe his ears either.   
“Order will return. One way or another! We have played around for long enough now.” Jade Mahari answered and pushed the hyperdrive-button.

There had been no more resistance on Keliana's hurried way to the bridge. The command center was deserted as well, with the exception of several mechanic-droids, which were of no concern to her.   
The Jedi quickly found the central console, hacking herself into the system with the help of her communication-tool. The algorithms were simple enough. “Maybe the Sith didn't think that anybody would be able to get this far.” Keliana said to herself. “One minute and twenty seconds to self-destruct.” the countdown went on. Keliana tried to ignore the VI's counting of her last seconds, concentrating on breaking the passcodes and initializing the remote destruction of the particle beam.   
In her absorbed state of mind, she didn't feel the presence approaching her. “What are you doing here?!” the hunter's enraged voice sounded right behind her. He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her away from the console. “No, go quickly. I'll handle this. Please!” the Jedi said, pulling herself away from the chiss. “Why are you still here? Get away! Save yourself! You’ve still got a chance to find Norman!” she added distressed.  
Hank took a deep breath letting go of her hand. “Fifty seconds to self-destruct.” At that moment she hacked the code of the hidden folders. The room around her began to spin as her brain understood the picture her eyes delivered. It felt like a kick in the guts, sucking the entire air out of her lungs.   
Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the emptiness on the screen. “It's empty…there’s nothing here...not anymore!” A heavy sigh passed her lips, as the metallic voice began to count the remaining seconds: “Fifteen...fourteen...thirteen ...” “I’m so sorry I dragged you into this. I’m sorry we didn't find Norman, I’m sorry about this whole washed-up mission.” The Jedi muttered rapidly.   
The chiss put down his helmet, embracing the young woman. “Don't.” he just whispered. “...five...four...three...”

Keliana and Hank waited for the explosion, for the fire and for the light. But there was nothing. The space station was still flying uncontrolledly, but yet in one piece, towards the planet of the Sith. “What?” Hank exclaimed confused.   
“RT must have stopped the destruction! By the Force!” the Jedi explained excitedly. “That was far too close for my liking.” the hunter said, visibly shaken.   
Suddenly the whole vessel was decelerating abruptly, as if it had hit a massive wall and Keliana and Hank were being hurled against the console in front of them. The sounds around them were deafening, creaking and booming through the air.   
“We have entered Korriban's atmosphere!” Hank exclaimed. “Without shields the hull will incinerate.”   
Keliana held her right leg, which was hurting unbearably after the collision, as she hobbled to the captain's chair. Hank rushed to the steersman chair, trying to reroute power to the engines. “I can't do anything. The ship is falling uncontrollably towards the surface. We need to get to the emergency exit pods!” he told the Jedi. “It's no use. There aren't any left.” Keliana sighed and supported herself on the chair.   
They were both going to die in the crash, without shields and without a working break engine. The chiss walked up to her holding onto the consoles as the vessel was shaking violently. What use was the Force now? Keliana thought in those moments.   
She recited the Code in her mind, while Hank was still trying to get a reaction out of the dead consoles.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._

During the time on her mission Keliana could identify with the message of these few lines less and less. She had discovered such pent-up emotions inside her soul she never thought she had to experience again as a Jedi.   
How could she ever stop feeling emotions? Like sorrow, pain and rage when there were plenty of reasons to feel them? But also optimism, joy and trust, even if there were only few moments creating those feelings?   
After all she was still an organic being, living and breathing and not a droid, programmed to give the impression of life. Moreover, the Code preached serenity as a goal, which was an emotion itself. Keliana had noticed this contradiction in the Code a long time ago, not saying anything to anyone on Tython, for she knew what would have happened.   
There was also plenty of chaos in the universe, the Jedi knew it. She had seen so much of it today and during her whole mission. It seemed like the universe couldn't function otherwise, the planets and stars being scattered irregularly across space. But harmony could be found as well. In the moments of deep meditation, feeling the infinite extent of that same chaotic universe was giving the Jedi the serenity she needed.   
The last phrase however was the hardest. It was hard to believe in something which couldn't be seen, nor grasped. Not yet at least.   
The blaster shots pulled Keliana out of her thoughts. Hank had been shooting the computer console to bits “We're fucked...” he grumbled. The station was shaking around them as they were approaching the ground all too fast.   
Keliana was beginning to breathe in and out deeply, concentrating on her surroundings. There had to be a way to save them, at least to save Hank for she had been the one who had dragged them all into this disaster.   
The Force was flowing through her body, curling itself up in every cell.   
_There is always a way. You know what you must do._ The familiar deep voice in her mind told her. _I think I do now. But how can I trust you, I don't even know who you are, or if you're even real._ She answered in her thoughts. _I am very real. You only have to trust yourself. And the Force._ The voice answered knowingly.   
Hank was shaking her by the shoulders, shouting at her “Damn it Lia, now is not the time to fucking meditate!” She was looking him into his crimson eyes, seeing nothing of Norman in them any longer. “I know what I’m doing. Just relax.” she said taking his hinge shooter and securing them both at the broken console, while the Hunter stood there unable to understand her. “How...what?!” he asked watching her crouching down and beginning to meditate. As he saw the blue barrier around them getting thicker and non-transparent it dawned on him and he fell silent, kneeling down beside her, holding her by the shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Rhagos' space station is about to crash on Korriban and with it Keliana and Hank as its unwilling passengers.

The crash was imminent and Keliana could feel the ground approaching very fast. The hull had almost been thoroughly vaporized by the planet's atmosphere.The young Jedi concentrated all her Force on the defensive barrier.   
It felt like a second hull around them, but this one couldn't be destroyed by physical force alone.   
Nonetheless the impact was still brutal and ear-shattering. The station was meeting the ground on one side with everything around the only two living passengers going up in flames. They had no time to lose, thus Keliana dragged an almost paralyzed Hank to his feet, while holding the barrier up, to protect them against the lambent flames.   
She could see the huge hull-breach not far from them. As soon he saw the nearing daylight, the bounty hunter got to his senses, quickly lifting the wounded Jedi up, carrying her out of the burning vessel while the protective shield was dwindling slowly. 

A barren red wasteland was stretching out in front of them, as they stepped out of the wreckage. After several meters Hank let the young woman gently to the ground, taking a deep breath.   
The light was almost blinding Keliana, although she began to feel the cold creeping through her armor. Korriban was a dry place, but the average temperature ranged from -10 to ten degrees. In spite of the harsh climate, or because of it, it was still the cradle of the Sith, home to the Sith Academy and ancient burial ground to the Dark Lords.   
Her leg was throbbing painfully as they left the vessel silently behind them. Neither one of them was able or willing to say anything. Hank was staring vacantly into space, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Keliana's thoughts were clouded again. Turning around she saw the vessel, steadily breaking into pieces, fire leaking from every corner.   
The sight was overwhelming her as she was beginning to grasp their situation and how they survived against all odds. Falling down on her knees on the sandy ground she let out a sigh: “RT-8... by the Force, he was still in there.” A wave of sadness rolled over her limp body. The chiss was swiftly at her side: “I am really sorry about it, he was a clever one and he saved us, but we need to get away from here quickly. This crash surely hasn't gone unnoticed. The Sith Forces will be here any moment!”   
The pain shot through her leg as the Jedi tried to stand up. Noticing her face contorted with pain, Hank went down on his knees, inspecting the wound. “Lightsaber wounds are nasty. It will take a while to heal, we need to make sure it doesn't infect.” he explained. “I've spotted caves in the mesa south-east from here.” he added, picking Keliana up.  
“I can walk by myself!” the Jedi protested weakly. “Sure... we're just faster this way. Now stop complaining.” the bounty hunter said determined, leaving no room for any discussion.

The caves were just as dry as the rest of the forsaken planet. They hadn't come across a single drop of water on their way here.   
Sitting himself down on a rock-formation, Hank was shaking his flask tentatively, listening to the slightly swashing sound. “You don't happen to have something to drink with you?” the hunter asked hopelessly. “I do have a flask of water right here.” the Jedi answered, reaching into her pocket.   
Hank shook his head sighing: “I need something to _drink_ , not to drown myself into.” He scanned the caves with his tired looking eyes. The chiss had carried her most of the way, ignoring her objections thoroughly. As the adrenaline of the crash subsided the burning in the Jedi's leg increased rapidly; but there was something in the air which caused her even more pain.   
She could feel it now clearly. The planet's dark energy saturated their surroundings, leaving everything alive corrupted. She knew the dark energy wouldn't affect Hank, for he was strong-willed enough to withstand it on his own. The young Jedi hoped her training would be enough to help her withstand the effects of the corruption trying to penetrate her thoughts as well.

Keliana slowly sat herself down next to him. He noticed how she tried to hide the pain from him, but it still showed on her face every time she moved her injured leg. He knew how it was to wear a mask.  
She was trying to make him stop worrying, to keep his morale up, in vain. He couldn’t stop worrying just as he couldn’t leave her behind on that damned space-station. “Let me take a look at your wound.” He stated, reaching for her leg. As always she flinched at his touch, making a pang go through his chest.   
“It’s just a scratch. I’ll let Doc have a look at it once we –…” “Once we see him again, _if_ we see him again he might have to take your leg off. I have plenty of experience with light-saber wounds. Stop being so fucking stubborn!” he interrupted her.   
First she rolled her green eyes at him but then her look became stern. “So… You were here before?” she asked him. He looked at her frowning, replying in an unnerved tone: “Until now you should have noticed, that I don't like it if someone is rummaging in my thoughts. Don't use your Jedi-powers on me!” He replied, turning his attention back to her wounded leg. It wasn’t a pretty sight. The saber had cut deeply into the soft tissue and almost through her muscle.   
She muffled a cry of pain as he cut her armored trousers open around the gashing wound, but didn’t utter an objection. Her voice was soft when she explained: “I didn't read your mind. It's beyond my knowledge of the Force. Besides, I would never do that even if I could... I simply drew a conclusion. You were introduced to me as the "Lord Hunter", thus your travels might have led you to the home-world of the Sith.”   
As soon as she had uttered the words he felt like a complete idiot. “I... sorry. It's just that I haven't had many good experiences with force-sensitive... persons.” he explained. “I understand.” Keliana replied sympathetically.   
Hank nodded, continuing: “I've been here only once on business and since then I think I've outstayed my welcome.” Out of his breast-pocket he produced a tiny flask containing a milky liquid. He looked at her then back at the wound, handing her his pocket flask containing the rest of his Huttense Brandy.   
“This is going to hurt. Drink it all up!” he ordered. She furrowed her brow at him as he opened the tiny flask. “Trust me. I know it’s hard.” He said and meant it. She actually smiled at him, downing the drink in one go.   
After he had emptied the medication over her wound he just had enough time to muffle her scream of pain with his one hand, while putting his other arm around her trembling shoulders. “What the fuck?!” she cursed, once he dropped his hand from her mouth.   
“You bit me!” he exclaimed in surprise, unable to control his laugh. “Be glad I didn’t chew your damned hand off, man!” she grunted, starting to blush.  
“How the heck were the Jedi able to raise someone like you. You’re completely crazy, woman!” he laughed, shaking the pain out of his hand. “I’m the crazy one? You should have left when I told you to leave! Now you’re stuck here on this forsaken piece of dust with me.”   
His smile vanished from his face as he noticed the look in hers. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, tell her everything was going to be fine… _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ he asked himself, saying nothing. 

Keliana stared at the rock in front of her, trying to bring order to her tangled thoughts. After a few silent moments she raised her head, looking at the hunter: “I screwed up, didn't I?” she asked sighing.   
The chiss raised an eyebrow, answering: “What do you mean?” Keliana replied agitated: “Well, for once we didn't find the bloody artifact, neither did we find Norman, nor do we have the slightest clue where to look for him. The artifact is out of reach as well, hanging around that…person’s neck. I didn't even find the particle beam's data, the whole damned folder was empty! Furthermore we've lost contact with all our allies and have no possibility of contacting them either. Oh, yes, and we've crashed on the sodding home-world of the Sith with a bloody space station to round it all up!” The young Jedi was glaring at the hunter, she could feel that the planet's dark energy was trying to get a hold of her mind and her Force.  
The chiss watched her frowning with his red eyes “If you put it that way... but we're still alive. That's gotta count for something! And there is one Sith space station less, which is always a win, actually.” _How can he be so damned calm?_ She asked herself unable to stop glaring at him and fighting the rising urge to bite him again. “Which I didn't destroy, for once.” Keliana took a deep breath, pondering: But who did it then? The Sith would surely not destroy their own vessels, just to kill one Jedi. Or did they? Who else could be behind this? It all seemed rather extreme... She raised her head and replied: “We need to find a way off this planet. Soon! I’m losing my fucking mind!”   
Hank nodded. “Korriban's spaceport is not far from here.” he explained pointing in the direction. “But unfortunately it’s also near the Sith Academy in the Valley of the Dark Lords.” “This crash gets better by the minute!” Keliana said, grinding her teeth and feeling her injured leg. It was burning-hot now and swollen, but the inflammation had stopped thanks to Hank’s killer-medication. She was a bit ashamed of her reaction. If he carried something like that around with him it meant that he really was used to lightsaber wounds and knew how to treat them. However, she still could feel her Force dwindling. They had to leave the planet immediately, otherwise she would be too weak to keep her presence hidden from the Sith. “So, how do we proceed?” she asked the hunter.

“I’m really sorry. But we had to leave! We couldn't get any closer to Korriban, or it would have caused a political incident!” Jade defended herself against Doc and Jim, who were distraught over her actions. “You and your bloody politics!” Jim cried, weaving his arms in the air. “It was our _duty_ to save them! And we just left them on that death trap! How can you be so bloody calm?” The smuggler was enraged and deeply grieved. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to his Jedi friend, he didn't want to utter the words in fear they might come true. Doc, who was sitting next to him his arms folded in front of him, tried to keep calm and not to make any rash decisions.   
The lieutenant seemed to be her old self again and not the mad harpy she had been when she pushed the hyperdrive-button and made them quit the battlefield. But there was something else and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.   
“We'll just travel back to Tython and explain everything to the Council. They will know what has to be done.” The cathar said calming. She was standing at the counter, preparing drinks and food. _As if nothing happened._ Doc thought watching her. “If your precious Council always knows everything better then why didn't they search for their bloody artifacts themselves?!” Jim exclaimed, punching the table with his trembling fists.  
“Because they trusted us… They thought we were capable enough. But even Jedi can be wrong sometimes.” Jade replied, putting the plates on the table and sitting herself down opposite to the two men. “I've already punched in the coordinates. We will soon be there.” she added, starting to eat. “I raise my glass to you, Jade Mahari. May you always be able to stay this calm even if all hope is lost.” Jim said bitterly, nodding towards Doc, who raised his glass as well.   
“To our beloved captain... May she be safe and sound.” He said, taking a mouthful of his beverage. Jim downed his drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “She’s not dead! She can't be...” the smuggler said through gritted teeth. “I'm hoping that too, Jim.” Doc answered laying an arm around the grieving man's shoulder.   
His arm was getting heavier the longer they were sitting at the table. After a time Doc noticed he was staring into blank space and struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open. The smuggler next to him was breathing heavily, almost as if snoring. “What...?!” He began as he felt the pang of a needle in his neck. The cathar’s feline mouth was at his ear hissing menacingly “You should have drunk everything up... _Archie_.”

“So you're actually saying, there's no way to sneak past them to a shuttle?” Keliana concluded. “None that I can think of.” Hank replied. He had drawn an orientation map in the red dust on the cave's ground. It showed the direction where they were headed and the landmarks he could still remember from his last visit.   
“Unless you can hide us with your Force...” he pondered. The Jedi shook her head at once: “I'm not familiar with that sort Force-camouflage. I can only hide our life Forces but not our bodies.” she explained. “Neither do I have a stealth generator.” the chiss said. “Not the sneaky type, are we?” he added smirking. “No we're not.” Keliana replied, smiling weakly. “But that doesn't help us at all... We can't just knock at their door saying: “Hey guys, we were just passing by, can we borrow your shuttle?”” she added.   
Hank was grinning from ear to ear saying: “No... but we _could_ just knock their heads in and take it.” “Yes, we could, but that would most likely be the last thing we did. We're outnumbered and outgunned. Plus, do you know what would happen if I unsheathed my lightsabers here? I'll give you a hint: Sith and Jedi aren't the best of friends, even if we're all force-sensitive jerks. They wouldn't kill us... probably. But they would torture us until we told them everything we know about the Republic's plans, even if it’s only little. Then they would try to negotiate with the Jedi Council for our lives, which of course would be just a ruse, because we will already be dead by then. At least I, not much use for a Jedi among Sith. They would use you for cannon fodder or as a slave in the mines back on Hoth...”.   
The words were flowing out of her mouth faster than she liked. Hank’s face became a rigid mask as he looked at her with his crimson red eyes. _I shouldn't have said that. With his mother and..._ Keliana thought holding her breath.   
“You're saying _what_?!” the Hunter began, narrowing his red eyes to slits. “Forgive me Hank, I... it's this sodding planet. Its energy carves its way into my thoughts. I'm trying to resist, but…” The chiss stood up, glaring at the Jedi: “Then try _harder_!” he growled. Noticing the apologetic look in her eyes, his face softened at once. “We have no other choice than to try to sneak past them and hijack a space-craft. Especially because this is empty now.” he said, shaking his hip-flask.

With every step they took towards the Sith Academy and the Valley of the Dark Lords Keliana could feel the darkness trying to penetrate her mind. She still had the power to fight it back, but her legs were getting heavier, her throat sore from the rising thirst and the dryness around them wasn't helping at all.   
In the distance she could make out the features of huge rock-formations, which almost appeared humanoid. As they approached them, the Jedi could make out the enormous hunched figures of ancient Sith Lords carved into dry reddish rock. They hadn't come across any resistance so far. The planet seemed almost deserted to Keliana as they made their way through the arid environment. The crunching sound their boots made in the sand was the only thing accompanying them so far.   
They scarcely spoke, conserving their energy for walking. Hank had insisted she should lean onto him if the pain became worse or else he’d just carry her again. It was no use trying to hide her weakness from him and thus they made their way slowly through the desert.   
All of a sudden a loud roar broke the silence rudely. A speeder bike was approaching them rapidly from behind. Its pilot wasn't even looking at them as he passed by, but he noticed them as soon as Hank catapulted him off his vehicle with his rocket backpack, leaving the Sith unconscious on the ground.   
“That was rather harsh.” Keliana remarked, hobbling to the Sith's lifeless body. “I've just provided us with a life-saving disguise! And a vehicle!” the chiss said, looming over his victim. “Look he's even got your height. What a coincidence!” He added smirking.   
“Great, just great...” Keliana replied sarcastically, seeing where this was going.   
She went to the nearest rock-formation while the hunter removed the young Sith's clothes, throwing it piece by piece towards the Jedi. Keliana wasn't comfortable taking taking off her clothes in the middle of the desert in front of Hank and putting on Sith clothing, but this wasn't about comfort, it was about survival.  
After he had helped her out of her damaged trousers and into the new ones, accompanied by her grunts of pain, the hunter immediately turned his back to her. _Such a gentleman..._ Keliana scoffed in her mind.   
Of course it was just clothing, but as she pulled the black leather gloves over her hands a tight knot seemed to form in her stomach. Nonetheless, she stepped in front of Hank who was keeping watch. He watched her from head to toe with a smirk on his face. “Pull on the hood and you make one convincing Sith! Here, your lightsaber, my Lord.” he said, mockingly making a curtsy. “No, don't give that to me. Just leave it here somewhere.” Keliana said shaking her head. “Suit yourself. If you have to use your lightsaber it won't matter anyway if it is red or green.” Hank replied throwing the saber into the sand, blasting it to pieces.

After they had tied the unconscious warrior up, they proceeded towards Korriban's spaceport while the sun was beginning to set, painting the ground and rocks in crimson red.   
The Sith's armor was weighing heavily on the young Jedi, not just because of the massive metal padding but because of the feeling, which was creeping down her spine while wearing it. It made her flesh crawl, for the feeling was oddly familiar. She tried to shake it off and focus on the task at hand.   
In the distance Keliana could make out the features of buildings carved in stone and of spacecrafts, lifting off and landing. “Here we are.” Hank murmured next to her. They went around a corner and halted behind a large stone formation. “So how is this going to go down?” the chiss asked her. Keliana didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she had completely no idea on how to proceed. “Err...” was all she could manage, as she looked into the crimson eyes in front of her.   
The hunter rolled his eyes saying: “Come on, you're better than this! You just crashed a Sith's spacestation on their home world with not so much as a scratch.” “Well, that's _almost_ true...” Keliana concluded, _I can't even stand on my leg properly..._ she added in her thoughts. “...but you have been here before. And you know your way around the spaceport.” the Jedi remarked.   
Hank scratched his chin watching the dust on his feet pensively “Yeah... and I think I have a plan. But it won't be easy...at all. And if we fail...you know what will happen.” he said, exhaling heavily. 

Hank's plan sounded almost feasible, although Keliana didn't like the thought of them splitting up in this dangerous surrounding. The Jedi was supposed to infiltrate the spaceport alone and unrecognized, for an alleged Sith would arouse the fewest suspicions on Korriban. The Jedi should then make out the next flight off-planet and purchase a ticket for her and room for a big crate in which Hank would be hiding, undetected by the inspectors, for Keliana would influence their thoughts by mind-control.   
_So far so good._ The young woman thought as she approached the buildings.   
No one had bothered her so far, nonetheless her heart rate accelerated quickly as she entered the spaceport. A loud buzzing filled the air. Everything seemed to be in an uproar. _This can’t be good…_ she thought, trying to act casual while leaning against a pillar next to where she was standing, fumbling for her holo-communicator. Nearby, a couple of young Sith apprentices were arguing: “You can't be serious! A bloody spacestation crashing on a planet? On _Korriban_?! How is that even possible? Aren't they built for exactly _not_ doing that?”. “It wasn't just any spacestation it was the one of the Voice of the Emperor!” a young chiss replied. The youngest one, a short-haired blonde human girl, exclaimed disbelieving. “Yeah, I hope that stupid Engineer will be punished and whipped in public!” Another human, a young boy with red hair remarked sniggering. “I heard it was a Jedi! And the scum survived the crash!” the third one, a Sith pure-blood, explained. “What?! Never! No one can survive that kind of crash! Have you seen the massive explosion? The flames were sky-high!” The girl replied agitated. “But it's true. That's why no spacecrafts are allowed to leave until the bloody Jedi is found and brought to justice. The Dark Council is in session right now to decide what to do with him once they find him…”   
A cold shiver ran down Keliana's back as she heard those words. She went around the next corner, just as a group of heavily armed troopers entered the spaceport, and crouched down behind a huge wooden crate. Her voice was a weak whisper as she informed Hank about their situation via holo-communicator.   
The hunter stayed silent for a long time and Keliana thought her communicator was broken again. “Well, I'm stumped.” Hank sighed. The Jedi sat down behind the crate, her brain working at full steam. They needed to hijack a spacecraft, there was no other option. If she didn't get treatment for her inflamed leg soon, she could lose it and if they were discovered they would lose even more.   
“I'll find us a fitting transportation. But one of us needs to sneak into the flight-control room and disable their defense system and their radar, so that they cannot follow us immediately. If we are in orbit we can hit hyperdrive.” Keliana declared. At the other end of the line the woman could hear a gasp followed by Hank's stating: “Your plans are kind of _always_ getting us into mortal danger... I'm in! Let me handle the security system, I've been there before.” “Be careful!” she whispered into the communicator. After a pause, he answered, his voice determined. “I will be. Take care, Lia!”

Thus Keliana left her cover, looking out for more guards or Imperial troops, but she could see none. The majority was probably searching for them in the desert or the vast cave systems. _Well who would be so reckless and suicidal to walk willingly right into the arms of the enemy?_ She asked herself, while walking around the spaceport.   
The young woman could make out several sign-posted hangars. _We'll need a small spacecraft, which can accelerate quickly. We'll need an advantage in the atmosphere. Once we hit the hyperdrive-button they won't be able to follow us._ She read the sign over the hangar next to her: _Starfighter-Hangar... Just what we need._ Keliana thought.   
The entrance didn’t seem to be guarded. After casting a quick glance over her shoulder, the Jedi slipped into the gangway which was leading to the hangar. Her steps resounded in the long and brightly-lit corridor. Keliana couldn't make out any surveillance-cameras and was hoping that there wouldn't be any of them in the hangar either, mainly because she lacked the necessary equipment to shut them down inconspicuously. A thrown lightsaber was a little bit too conspicuous at this moment.   
The young Jedi entered the hangar, looking around carefully for any security. Detecting none, she walked with long strides towards the only parked vessel, a red star-fighter, which was standing in the middle of the otherwise empty hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana meets the owner of the deep voice she heard inside her mind so many times.   
> Jade informs her surprising associate of Keliana's demise.

“And so we meet at last.” a deep and oddly familiar voice said. The pureblood Sith male was walking down the star-fighter's hatch towards her. Keliana couldn't believe her senses, but the pang in her injured leg reminded her that she was indeed alive and awake.   
Taking a few shaky steps backwards she watched him approach her slowly, but determined.   
He was huge. Being more than one head taller than her, his broad shoulders were towering over the young woman. He wore no hair, but his cheek tendrils were adorned with broad silvery rings. Keliana's reflexes kicked in and she unsheathed both her lightsabers instantly , assuming a fighting stance although it didn't seem to make any sense.  
Aside from his physical fitness, the Sith standing in front of her was so strong in the Force he seemed to be radiating it. He came to a halt four meters in front of her, one hand at his weapon's hilt, absorbing her features with his deep-red eyes. “What the...? Who are you?” Keliana asked, taken aback.   
“That doesn't matter right now. What matters is: are you really the person I've waited for, for centuries? Or are you just another pawn in this game that I've grown so sick of.” the Sith replied, unsheathing his crimson lightsaber.   
Keliana didn't understand any of the things he told her and was almost taken off-guard as he charged at her all of a sudden. She parried the strong attack with her lightsabers, pushing herself away from her opponent with a backflip. The second her feet touched the ground the massive pain from her leg shot through her body, paralyzing her.   
The Sith didn't give her a second to catch her breath, but charged at her once again with his blood-red saber. He didn't seem infuriated like Darth Rhagos, or malevolent like Silveth, but rather balanced and determined. His fighting was methodical and controlled, other than her uncle's attacks which had been driven by his blind rage towards her.   
The young Jedi had problems standing straight, as she had to shift her whole weight on the unaffected leg. Gaining a foothold was mostly impossible in her state, Keliana knew that. She needed either very potent painkillers or a bloody miracle, both equally unlikely at the moment. But she couldn't surrender, they had come this far. She wouldn't let that Sith in front of her cut off their only escape route from this death-trap. The trap _she_ had brought them into. The star-fighter seemed like the only way out of this mess. His strong physique would be more of an obstacle in the tight quarters than an advantage. He seemed to have read her thoughts, for he was trying to push her further away from the spacecraft with his lightsaber attacks and into a corner.   
Keliana knew she had only one try at this. The Jedi gathered all her remaining strength and force-jumped over the Sith's head. Her opponent was as skilled in the Force as he was in lightsaber-combat. He simply snatched her out of the air by Force, as if she was merely a ripe grape ready for harvest, and threw her across the hall without so much as flinching.   
Keliana slid several meters over the hangar's rough stone floor, only coming to halt by ramming both her lightsabers into the ground. A warm feeling spread across her injured leg and the ground beneath her became dripping wet.   
Her burnt and inflamed flesh had opened up and gave way to a flowing red stream.   
The Jedi saw the black boots standing in front of her, unmoving. “Will you surrender?” the deep voice sounded above her. “No.” she stated, her voice a breathless whisper.   
The young woman felt her body being lifted, her feet now dangling over the stony floor. The blood was flowing down her leg, trickling in huge drops down towards the ground, covering the extinguished lightsabers in deep-red.   
The Sith tightened his force-grip around her strained neck, making her gasp for air.   
“Will you surrender?” he asked her once more. She recognized the deep, husky voice, but it couldn't be. “No.” she wanted to say, but a mere croak came out of her parched mouth. He raised her higher, so that their faces were on the same level, not loosening his grip around her neck.   
Keliana looked him into his crimson eyes. It wasn't hatred she saw. The Sith's eyes seemed cold and determined, but there was something else. They were demanding eyes, and Keliana thought she could see a glimmer of hope, but that could also just be due to the massive lack of oxygen her brain had to endure. The Sith seemed to try to penetrate her mind while looking her deeply into the bloodshot eyes.   
Keliana extended her right arm, trying to call her lightsaber into her shaking hand, in vain. The massive blood-loss and the choking made her feel drowsy and it became difficult to form a simple coherent thought.   
“You think too much. You have to _do_ more.” the Sith whispered menacingly.

“Good job, Wrath!” a voice sounded behind Keliana. “You've found and beaten the scum that has destroyed my spacestation.” The Jedi could feel the pressure around her trachea loosening, as she was dropped down rudely to the wet floor. An extreme urge to cough overwhelmed her as she gasped for the badly needed oxygen.   
“Well, she's not dead yet... a pity.” Darth Rhagos concluded in disgust. Keliana could now see the group of people, standing in the hangar's entrance. The Darth was flanked by several well-armed troopers. Furthermore she could make out the features of many more Sith Lord's, their lightsabers hanging at their waist-belts.   
She hadn't felt them approach before, but now she could sense the breathtaking dark energy radiating from them. Keliana tried lifting her head, but it felt like trying to lift a bag of wet cement. “She's of no use dead to the Emperor.” the sith pureblood stated dryly.   
A low grumble came from the direction of the group, standing in the entrance. “What do you mean, _Wrath_?” Darth Rhagos' voice sounded angry. “I've been instructed to bring her and her associate to him. _Alive_.” answered the Sith. Darth Rhagos' maniac laughter filled the hangar, resounding from the walls. “A bloody Jedi crashed my space-station on Korriban! A crime only punishable by death. If we kill her right now and send her head as a message to her deranged Order then maybe they'll finally understand that peace is a lie...” Rhagos shouted at the Sith.   
A cyborg, standing next the infuriated Darth asked taken aback: “Lord Scourge... what do you mean by associate? There was only one track of footprints leading from the crash-site.” A consenting murmur was going around the group. The husky voice above Keliana replied coldly: “Dear members of the Dark Council. If you or your lackeys would have analyzed the depth of those footprints thoroughly you'd know that this… _fly weight_ here couldn't make them that deep. She was probably being carried by her associate, a male bounty hunter, already apprehended by my troops."   
The words made Keliana cringe. _Hank..._ she thought, trying to raise herself up once more. The sith pureblood named Lord Scourge saw her effort and pushed her back to the ground, vehemently. “If my Lords have nothing more to add, I'll be doing my duty to the Emperor.”   
Through her almost closed eyes Keliana could see the expression of disbelieve and fury on Darth Rhagos' face, as Lord Scourge ordered his now arriving troopers to bring the Jedi with them. “Hold on, Wrath. We have a shipment of a dozen new apprentices for the Emperor's Royal Guard. I hope you don't mind taking them with you.” The cyborg stated. There was a brief moment of silence and the Sith answered: “Of course not, everything for the Emperor and the Dark Council.” The last thing Keliana saw, before unconsciousness overwhelmed her, was the Sith Lord's long dark cape waving in front of her.

The cathar was sitting in the star-cruiser's cockpit, utterly pleased with herself. She had shut down the blabbering protocol droid, which had been most satisfying. Both men were in the med-bay, completely sedated and no threat to her mission any longer. Once she brought them to the Republic's prison on Belsavis she would be rid of them forever. She didn't even have to kill them herself, the criminals down there would do the rest for her. It was the perfect crime, just like the affair with that bloody, stubborn Jedi-girl.   
Reprogramming her little droid had been so easy, nobody suspected the virus to be coming from her, how could they? She was a respected Republic lieutenant. The little droid had started the space station’s self-destruction sequence, after it had transmitted the weapon's files and coordinates to her, just like she had programmed it to. It didn't even know what it was doing as it betrayed its Master.   
“Stupid machine...” Jade Mahari had to laugh to herself as she punched in the coordinates of Belsavis.   
Jedi and their bloody mind-tricks. Most of them thought that their knowledge of the Force made them superior and even immune to treason. But the Sith were even worse, feeling untouchable and sovereign to everyone who was not themselves. They would all learn how to behave soon enough. The cathar stood up, dusting-off her uniform, and went to the beeping holo-communicator. Once the connection was established she said: “Mission accomplished. I've got the particle beam's data and its coordinates and have already dispatched a group to bring it under our control. The scientists and engineers have already altered the mechanism, using the weapon's blueprints. It will soon be functional.” The voice from the communicator replied: “Good work lieutenant. It's a great pleasure to work with you, as always.” “Of course…” Jade stated, adding: “I'm currently transporting the rest of the crew to the Republic's prison on Belsavis. However, the girl and the chiss were still on the space-station as it was entering Korriban's gravitational field on self-destruct-mode. I'm afraid they are no more.”  
“I know, I can't feel her Force any longer, it’s a real pity. I would have liked her to become my predecessor. I have grown very fond of her, but war always demands sacrifices. May she finally find peace in the Force.” the voice stated sadly, explaining “War is a just product of passion and uncontrolled emotions. After our mission is accomplished, there will be none of those left to pester the galaxy. Do what you have to do, to get the beam altered and functional by the end of two fortnights. I will deal with the Council in the meantime.” The cathar nodded, replying. “Yes, Master Evran. I will do as you command, as always.”

A horrible feeling was creeping down Keliana's spine as she reopened her burning eyes. Around her engines were humming quietly as she was lying on a hard med-bay bed in an otherwise empty and unknown room.   
The Jedi was trying to sit up and terror struck her again as she saw the shackles on her hands and feet, as well as the broad leather strap around her abdomen, fixating her to the bed. T  
aking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. The pain in her leg was mostly gone, so apparently her captors had patched her up again and given her painkillers. She still had her borrowed and torn-up Sith-clothes on, but both her lightsabers were gone.   
Lying on the bed Keliana started meditating, trying to absorb the new surroundings. Her thoughts were chaotic and she had difficulty keeping her concentration up. Moreover she felt the imminent presence of an incomparable power, which made her cold skin crawl. All of a sudden the door was being pushed open rudely and two troopers entered the room, followed by Lord Scourge and a medical-droid.   
The male Sith stood in front of her bed, towering over her, without looking her into the eyes. He gestured to the troopers to unstrap her, stating coldly: “You won't talk unless asked to. You won't lift a finger unless told to. You will do as he commands or you will learn how to obey the hard way.”   
Her thoughts went around in circles as the two troopers dragged her out of the room by the arms, following the Sith down the gangways of the space-station. It seemed bigger to Keliana than Darth Rhagos' former station and it felt like ages were passing by as they were walking through the gray corridors. Her captor didn't utter a single word on their walk and just kept pressing on. Keliana remembered his words: “...are you really the person I've waited for, for centuries...” _How is this even possible? I know he has to be the voice from my dreams and thoughts, but... a Sith?_  
They arrived at a huge hall. The great power the young Jedi had felt before seemed to be originating from here. At the far end of the hall, Keliana saw the features of a massive metallic throne towering five meters above the ground. On it sat a rather slender figure, masked and dressed in long brown robes.   
The Sith came to a stop six meters away from the throne, going down on one knee and bowing his head. “My Emperor, I bring before you the Jedi Knight Keliana Evran.” The Sith Emperor waved a hand towards his servant in gratitude, replying: “Well done, my Wrath! I am grateful that you have finally brought her to me. One of my lost children…”   
The Jedi was looking at the man on the throne in disbelieve: “Children...? What...?” she asked taken aback. The Sith Lord turned around abruptly, glaring at her with his blood-red eyes: “What did I tell you?” he asked, pushing her to the ground with his mind.   
A loud laugh sounded from the throne: “My dear Wrath please don't be so harsh on my little girl. She doesn't know her way around here, yet. We have to give her some time to learn and adapt to our ways!” The young Jedi stood up quickly, pushing the Emperor's Wrath violently away from her, walking in long strides towards the figure on the throne.  
“Stop this nonsense!! Tell me: What have you done to Hank?! Where is the Jedi Consular Norman Blake. And what do you want from me?!” she yelled at the top of her lungs infuriated, her body trembling with anger. A precise kick in the back of her right knee made her go down in front of the person on the throne, which was shaking with laughter now. “You _will_ kneel.” a deep menacing voice hissed into her ear. The Emperor stood up and approached her slowly, weighting each word: “Once I'm done with you, my child, your former friends will mean nothing to you compared to the power you'll be wielding. Until then...” She managed to push the incoming Force-wave away from her, towards the Emperor's Wrath, making him stagger as it hit him.   
“Not bad, but not enough.” The Emperor grunted. The following violet lightning bolt struck Keliana right into her heart and darkness closed in around her.

The cell was large enough to lie down, but sleep never found her for more than a few minutes. The cold hard metal ground wasn't that bad once she was tired enough, but the sounds... _They will drive me mad._ The young Jedi thought.   
Every quarter hour a long shrieking sound reminded her where she was. Then her torturer would come in and inflict physical and psychical terrors on her, strapping her onto a rack and making her see visions of the past, occasionally letting her feel the pain of a precise lightning bolt to her temples or her not yet healed up leg. He was a Sith Inquisitor and a zabrak on top of it. His tattoos ran down his face and if the dim light shone in a certain way, Keliana imagined she could see a scar on his lower lip. But deep-down she knew it was probably just the sleep-deprivation or the growing hunger, or the constant dehydration.   
In quiet moments she wondered how much a person could endure, until the body couldn't take it anymore. She knew for sure that her body couldn't take much more of it, but her mind was persistent.   
“Hank…” she whispered quietly into the darkness of her cell. The things they did to her were monstrous, but the thought of him living through the same amount of agony was unbearable. His face appeared in front of her inner eye, his crimson eyes watching over her, a defiant smirk on his lips. She remembered the warmth of his breath on her skin, the soothing sound of his deep voice and her heart ached at the thought of it.   
After what the agent had done to her she never thought she could bear any form physical contact again, but then the Bounty Hunter had entered her life. A cold-blooded killer, unable to trust anybody and not to be trusted himself; except he wasn’t. She tried not to think too much about him, afraid that her torturer would use her feelings for him, their friendship and trust against them. _They don't want me dead... Just broken._ The Jedi thought to herself as she lay shivering on the freezing ground. “And they will succeed.” she whispered into the darkness, a wave of fear washing over her.

“Where is she?!” the chiss yelled at the top of his lungs. They were already hurting from his shouts and screams, but he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t. They had strapped him to a chair and the only part of his body he was able to move was his mouth. So he was damn well going to use it.   
“What have you fucking bastards done to her?! If you need to punish somebody you have the right person right in front of your bloody eyes. I’ve already killed so many of you freaks that I’ve lost count.” He hissed, his voice hoarse.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see a movement in the shadows. Laughter sounded through the chamber, infuriating him further. “Don’t fret. You’ll see her soon enough. Though once I’m done with her she might be…changed.” A voice from the shadows whispered.

Chilling darkness seeping through the perforated skin, reaching broken bones.   
No pain, no fear, no hope, just icy coldness.   
Every hour, minute and second; time crawling through ducts of freezing red fluid.   
Green turning red; red turning black.   
Crimson eyes reaching through the deafening darkness uttering lost words in a deep husky voice; _Fight… Resist…Yourself…Don't forget…_   
Things that never were, cannot be forgotten. Children, who were never born, cannot die.   
The Dark Apprentice rose from her long and dreamless sleep carrying out her past-due deeds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it used to be after the events on Korriban and the Emperor's Space Station. Lord Scourge thinks he still hasn't found the right person for the job... for a time.

**Darkness Closes In**  
**PART II**

He had tried calling out to her as she approached his beaten body, slowly, menacingly. Countless times he shouted her name until his voice gave up, telling her to stop, telling her to wake up, to be the person he respected the most again.   
In vain. Her darkened eyes looked at him, unblinking, in disgust, as she turned up the power of the electric shocks, making him twitch in agony. His blue skin was turning darker with each interrogation, the pain was growing unbearable.   
How did this happen? Who was that woman in front of him, his only friend, the one he trusted, the one he had followed into hell and back, the one who made him a better person?   
No, this had to be hell, he was dead, and this was the punishment for his countless crimes, for his sins. It had to be. Seeing her; desperately trying to reach out to her… all in vain.   
The day they dragged his tortured body into the oblong arena the chiss knew his days were numbered. But he didn't expect his opponent. If what happened to him before had been hell then this was the final abyss.

The two men were standing in front of one another, as the taller one fell to his shaking knees, weakened, letting out a heavy breath.   
A guard threw two blaster pistols in his direction; he didn't even bother to look at them let alone picking them up.   
Lord Scourge stood at the edge of the battle ground, watching the events attentively, not letting the young woman next to him out of sight. Her green eyes had darkened, and her curls were framing her pale expressionless face.   
It was a pity that she had fallen to him, like so many before her. He had been so sure, that she was the person from his vision; the one who would stop Tenebrae’s mad and deluded plan.   
The first time he had felt her Force, years ago, he was certain that she was the one. After he lost track of her, he had searched the entire galaxy for her, in vain. The mirialan had protected her well, not letting her out of his sight. But why didn't he bother to save her now? It didn't make any sense. Anyway there wasn't anything, anyone could do for her now. She was just a pawn, like so many others.  
“NO!! You can't be…please…Brother!” the elder chiss cried out, as the young one unsheathed his double-bladed crimson lightsaber. “You are no brother of mine.” The Sith stated coldly, walking towards his confused opponent. “A person who gave me away to an Order of weak hypocrites is no family, but my one true enemy.” He hissed menacingly.  
“What?! I wanted to save you from a life of hate and servitude! I wanted to give you a future; without pain and murder!” The young chiss lunged at the older one pushing him down into the sandy ground, aiming his crimson blade at his opponent’s pulsating throat.  
“Shut the fuck up!” the young chiss yelled at the other.   
Sweat was glistening on the bounty hunter's skin, where the heat of the lightsaber was touching it. His wet eyes were widened, not in fear, but in sadness. “I am your brother Norman and I am sorry. I’m sorry I have failed you.”   
The young Sith growled, replying. “Yes, you have failed me. You’ve kept me from my true destiny, at my father's side!” he pointed at the laughing robed human, standing next to Tenebrae’s throne. “Good, my son. Show me your loyalty through this final test. Kill that bloody traitor!” the man shouted through the hall, while the spectators cheered.   
The hunter's eyes were filled with tears of rage and sorrow as he whispered, ignoring his father's interruption: “I hope you'll find the peace I wanted you to have, little brother, one day…”

_Peace…_ a mere word hovering in the dark void, almost blindingly bright. The sound of a voice she recognized from a life-time ago. A warm wave melting the debilitating cold away, making her able to move, to think, to _be_.

_Emotion, yet Peace.  
Ignorance, yet Knowledge.  
Passion, yet Serenity.  
Chaos, yet Harmony.  
Death, yet the Force. _

No… not death; not now, not here, not him. An irresistible current rushed through the Dark Apprentice's body.   
Fingertips itching, hands closing tightly around the weapons' hilt; strong feet pushing the tense body from the ground, into the arena.   
As her feet touched the ground again, the young woman woke up once more. Not as her old self, but not as the controlled existence either. She was renewed, yet the same, for better or for worse.

Lord Scourge stood at the edge of the battle-ground, watching the events in just as much disbelieve as the other spectators around him. He could make out Tenebrae’s features, unmoving, sitting on his throne. If he was trying to subdue the young woman once more, he didn't show it. The human Sith Lord standing next to him was obviously infuriated about the unexpected interruption, waving his arms around in rage.  
The sudden Force-Wave took the younger chiss off-guard and he was hurled several meters away from his target. The woman stood between the two brothers, her crimson lightsabers crossed in front of her chest, facing the younger one.   
“Stand down, Norman.” She stated, her voice cutting through the audience's enraged shouts like a razor. “Lia?! Are you…?” the hunter began, lying on the ground and staring at her in disbelief. “Myself? Maybe… but this is definitely not your brother anymore.” She answered coldly without averting her gaze from the younger chiss.   
The Sith brushed the dust off his robes, scoffing at her. “And who are you? Another imposter, claiming to be someone and something you're not? A _friend_?” Taking a few steps towards him, the young woman said in a low, familiar voice: “I am your wake-up call, old friend.” _It's her… finally…_ Lord Scourge thought and a brief smile hushed over his otherwise expressionless face.  
The young chiss burst out laughing: “Friend, you say. What kind of person leaves her "friends" to be taken away by the enemy? Never searching for them, or trying to get them back? _Do_ tell me!” he yelled at the woman through the hall.   
“We _have_ been searching for you, brother!” the hunter shouted as he tried getting to his feet once more. “I wasn't talking to you, bastard.” the young Sith replied, lashing out a Force-wave and pushing the chiss harshly away. “I will come back to you later… after I have finished off this arrogant little bitch.” He added grinning. 

Her head was hot and spinning as she stood in the middle of the battle-ground. Ear-shattering screams and shouts sounded all around her making it even harder to focus.  
She saw the grin on his face, a face she had known and cared for, once. He was charging at her, crimson blades spinning in front of him, relentlessly. She parried the incoming blows instinctively, being pushed back slowly.  
Her mind was her own again, but it felt… _different_ , odd.Her whole body felt as if she hadn't used or sensed it in a very long time. Gaining control had been extremely trying and she was seeing everything through a thin veil of mist. It was hard to form coherent thoughts, and even harder to tell her body to carry them out.   
The Force-lightning struck her right in the center of her body, paralyzing her for a short time; long enough for her opponent to kick her violently in the guts, making her scream in agony.   
Keliana fell to the floor, cringing in pain. He ripped her left lightsaber out of her sweaty hands by Force, smashing it against the nearest wall and into pieces. She rolled away swiftly, as the red blur came down, hitting the ground next to her. “You always thought you were better than me in combat, didn't you?” the chiss hissed as he slashed at her, unforgiving.   
“Our pretty little fights in that courtyard on that bloody planet... You were always so _fucking_ great at it. At everything… except at thinking!” he yelled sending another lightning-bolt towards her body, which she barely escaped by rolling to the side. “You know what? I think I let you win all these times, and do you know why?” he asked and maniac laughter drowned the rest of his words. “I think I just wanted you to like me. Maybe I thought that letting you win would finally get me into your bed. Such a feral instinct… but powerful nonetheless.” he hissed at her, corruption burning in his eyes.  
A wave of fury was washing over Keliana as she grasped what he had just said. That… _person_ in front of her was nothing like her old friend. He was pacing up and down in front of her, eying her from head to toe, hungrily and wickedly.  
“What do you say: I just knock you out and later once you wake up, we’ll have a long and _intimate_ talk about the good-old-days and how much the present is? I can be gentle, if you wish. Though my brother once told me you were a wild one, so maybe you’ll like it a bit more… violent.”   
If she hadn’t seen with her own eyes how the corruption was eating him up from the inside, Keliana might not have believed her ears.   
She was unable to utter a word, while avoiding his ongoing lightning attacks. This had to be a dream, a fucking nightmare! Was he really thinking what he was saying? Did he think like that back on Tython?  
“The Dark Side offers a kind of power beyond your understanding. But only to those who embrace it willingly.” He grinned, his eyes glistening menacingly in the bright light. _You were always struggling… blinded by the Light Side. Unable to see the truth in the Dark…_ her head was tingling; the Emperor's voice was trying to penetrate her mind again, to control her once more.   
“NO!!!” she yelled, her lightsaber falling to the ground, as she pressed her hands against her pulsating temples. “Get out of my _bloody_ head!!” Keliana screamed at the figure on the throne.  
She heard the steps getting closer; she saw the red light and ducked away, too late. A searing pain shot through her left eye, rushing to her brain, filling her body from head to toe with debilitating agony.  
Keliana cried out, unable to see anything through her damaged eye. Rage was burning inside her now, as malicious laughter reached her ears.  
“Yes, do you feel the anger? How it empowers you? I don't need a wake-up call. My own father woke me up from the illusion I was living in.” Norman's voice told her. The red light came down on her, quickly.  
But it never hit her. A shot and cry of pain sounded right next to her as Norman dropped down in front of her to his trembling knees. The lightsaber rolled out of his limp hands as his body slumped to one side.   
“I…” he gasped, gripping his chest. Through her undamaged eye, the young woman saw Hank standing behind his brother, blaster pistol held in his trembling hand.   
“Keli…” Norman began, reaching out for her face looking her in the eyes and realizing the damage he had caused. “What… what have I done?” he stammered, breathing heavily, as she took his hand into hers.   
“Just a flesh wound…” she answered weakly, her face still distorted with pain. Hank fell to his knees next to his brother letting out a heavy sigh. “Why, Norman…” he muttered, his voice a mere whisper.   
The younger chiss turned his head around and looked his brother straight into the eyes, recognizing him for the first time that day. “Hank, brother? I’m so glad to see…” he began as a cough overwhelmed him. “No, don't talk, please…I’m sorry I…” Hank replied, taking the younger chiss into his arms, carefully.   
“I’m thankful, Hank.” Norman continued. “I’ve made grave mistakes, but now I can see clearly again. I’m sorry for what I've done. You are the one who saved me in the end. Please...” The young chiss’ voice was merely an unintelligible whisper as Hank lowered his ear to hear him speak.   
Jedi Norman Blake drew his last breath as he was lying in his brother's arms. A heavy, unbearable silence filled the hall as the shouts from the audience died away.   
“NO!!! WHY??” Hank cried out in grief holding tightly to his brother's body, as he joined the Force. He darted up, infuriated, gripping his blaster pistol tightly and pointing it at his father at the edge of the battle ground.   
“YOU!!! You turned him! You made us fight! WHY??” he shouted at the top of his lungs. “It was a test.” The man replied coldly. “And you have passed, my son.” He added. Hank was shaking his head in confusion, tears streaming down his cheeks. “WHAT? A fucking test? I _killed_ my own brother!” he shouted, his voice hoarse. “I killed my own brother…” he muttered under his breath. The bounty hunter dropped down to his knees, sobbing silently, his whole body shaking “I cannot… I _will_ not live with this.” he whispered, putting the gun to his head. The young woman acted in the blink of an eye and destroyed the pistol by Force.  
It fell to pieces in the chiss's hand, as he tried to pull the trigger. “Stop!” she yelled, as she rushed towards him. Hank flinched away from her, replying exhausted “Why? So you can hurt me more? No pain you cause can match the one I am feeling right now. I killed him, I killed him for you…” Sheer and utter confusion spread in her pounding head, as she muttered: “What? Hurt you...?”

At that instant, a whole battalion of imperial troops charged into the arena, rifles aimed at both, but the woman in particular.   
A cry of rage came over her lips, as she called the lightsabers into her hands, unsheathing them. The chiss was still on his knees, letting the imperial troops drag him away, without any resistance.   
The woman on the other hand was putting up a fight, taking down six troopers until they managed to ram the sedative into her left arm. Once her tense body succumbed to the effects of the drug, they dragged her back to her former torture cell.   
Lord Scourge watched the Emperor, who was sitting unmoving on his throne, while the man next to him walked away with long, angry strides. As he left the arena, Lord Scourge thought he felt an emotion he had almost forgotten: hope. 

Keliana woke up, lying on the torture cell's cold floor. There was only blinding pain, where her left eye had been. Her head was spinning sickeningly, as she tried to sit up.   
He will try to get into my mind again. _I had the power to kick him out once… or twice? But a third time? Unlikely..._ The thoughts were filling her pounding head as she was trying desperately to think of a way to get out of her misery.   
A sound came from the rusty lock on the metal door. The young woman stood up, readying her body to jump at her torturer's throat, when he entered the cell. Once the door opened a surprisingly massive Force-Wave pushed her violently against the cell’s wall.   
A broad muscular hand wrapped around her tense neck, securing her head against the wall.   
She flinched as another gloved hand neared her face. A warm feeling was spreading out from her injured eye, making the searing pain go away as the medi-gel worked its way through her cells, while confusion was spreading through her head once more.   
Her lips formed the words “What...?” “Don't say a word.” the Sith Pureblood told her in a low and familiar husky voice. “We have to get out of here, fast.” he declared, loosening his grip around the woman's neck carefully.   
In the blink of an eye, he was lying on the floor, his own lightsaber aimed at his pulsating throat. “What the...?” He began, annoyance in his voice. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You brought me here, nearly killed me in the process and now I should trust and follow you?! Do you take me for a bloody fool?!” she shouted at him, aiming the crimson blade at his prominent cervical artery.   
“Keep your voice down you moron!” the Sith hissed in a low voice. “Or what?!” Keliana replied menacingly. “You'll alert the guards.” Lord Scourge explained.   
“Too late for that, Wrath, you disloyal _dog_!” a voice behind Keliana stated dryly. A wave of energy pushed her rudely out of the way of the Force-Lightning, which had been aiming for her body.   
She could hear a croaking sound coming out of the torturer’s mouth as the Sith Pureblood force-choked him, his feet dangling helplessly over the metal ground.   
“Shut up, idiot.” he hissed, as the zabrak fell unconscious. As soon as the body fell touched the ground, he turned around to face her. “I had my reasons for everything I did. And I will explain them to you. I am your only way off this station, and you cannot be that stupid not to realize it.”   
The blood rushed into Keliana's pounding head. Was that bastard in front of her fucking serious? First he got into her head, even helping her in dire situations then he almost killed her before giving her to the Emperor and now he wanted to help her to get off this damned ship while insulting her? Rage was burning inside her, like it never did before.   
“I should kill you where you stand.” she growled, grinding her teeth, glaring at the Sith in front of her. “Just so that we're clear: I won’t leave without my friend.” The Sith Lord let out a sigh. “I don't know if he will call you that any longer... but if you insist. Now, return my saber, Jedi.” he stated stretching out his hand.   
Keliana watched his huge hands wearily, retaking a defensive position. Scourge rolled his crimson eyes “Or do you really need three lightsabers?” he asked, producing two sabers from his waist belt. The young woman reached for them, reluctantly parting with his.   
“Alright now, pull on your hood, stay close and be ready.” Keliana had enough of this station, the Sith and the one standing in front of her in particular. She watched him annoyed and confused, asking: “What for?” “For anything.” he replied dryly, turning towards the door and leading them out of the torture cells.

Keliana was surprised no one stopped them as they were walking through the corridors. He was hiding her Force, she could feel it. _I could have done that myself..._ She thought and a hot wave of fury washed over her; but she didn't utter a word or an objection as they advanced through the spacestation.   
She could feel Hank's energy not far from them, although it seemed very weak. A cold shudder ran down her spine as they arrived at the cell's metal door for it felt uncomfortably familiar. The Sith typed in the code and the door sprang open. Fighting the urge to hold her nose or to throw up, Keliana entered the tiny chamber. It was empty, except for a bundle of rags in one corner. “Hank...?” Keliana asked into the darkness.   
The pile of cloth began to shudder. The Sith behind her seemed impatient but stood in the door unmoving.   
Slowly she approached the corner, going down on one knee, reaching out for the chiss.   
“Hank...” she said, her voice a whisper. He flinched away from her touch. “Be gone!! I can't bear anymore of it!” “What? Hank, please I know this is hard, but we have to leave. Immediately!” Keliana said taken aback, trying to put a calming hand on the hunter's tense back.   
“Don't touch me!” he yelled, burying himself into the corner, glaring her in the face. “I trusted you. I followed you into hell. I...” he hesitated, shaking from head to toe. “I can't look at your face anymore...You're no longer her. Leave me!” Another shudder crept down the young woman's spine. And it dawned on her.   
“What...what have I done?” A huge hand touched her shoulder briefly. “We need to leave, or someone will notice.” the husky voice told her. “Please, Hank. I don't understand, I don't know what I've done. But please you have to trust me now.”   
The chiss looked at her with his darkened eyes, his blue face a haggard mask. “How can I ever trust you…anybody. You were the only one…for me… I can't. I won't! If you have any mercy left in you, leave me alone!” He stammered.  
Keliana frowned at him “No, Hank, I won't leave you.” She stated. “I won't go, you'll have to drag me out!!” the hunter yelled and Keliana could feel his fear. He was afraid of her. “Then I will carry you… as you carried me.” the young woman stated.   
The chiss' lips formed an objection. “I'm sorry.” She added as she penetrated his weakened mind, leaving him unconscious. “He will be a problem.” The Sith Lord stated dryly. Keliana shook her head, putting the chiss over her shoulder, using the Force to bear his weight, even though he seemed like only skin and bones now and nothing compared to his former self. She pulled the hood over his head and followed the Sith Lord out of the cell.

Scourge led the way, as they left the prison-block behind them. His paces became longer, faster and Keliana had great difficulty keeping up with him. _There is no other way…_ she told herself as they walked in silence. “We're almost at the docking bay.” He stated, without turning around. Her heart should have rejoiced at the thought of leaving the world of the Sith, to return to her friends, fly to Tython… but her heart felt as if little ants were crawling in it, nibbling at her flesh, eating it slowly away.   
_What have I done as the Emperor's pawn…as his **child**?_ The cold shiver crept down her back. At that moment they arrived at the docking bay. Only two guards, dressed in red, were watching the entrance, as they approached them. They bowed before the Sith Lord, not even noticing the woman and her unusual baggage beside him.   
As soon as they passed them, a voice ordered from behind. “Hold them!! They mustn't get away. Or he will have your heads!” Keliana's torturer yelled hysterically. Scourge let out a sigh. “Should have killed him...” He grunted, unsheathing his lightsaber.   
The first one was taken off-guard, having Scourge's lightsaber cut through his guts. The second one was a bit faster, aiming with his saber for the young woman. Unable to reach for her sabers, Keliana backed away, quickly. The guard advanced, slashing his lightsaber at her. Her barrier absorbed his attack, pushing him back into the Sith Lord's bared blade.   
“You will not get off this station alive!” the zabrak shouted enraged, force-jumping towards them. Keliana raised her free hand instinctively, catching him by Force in his flight. “Neither will you.” She hissed, tightening her Force-Grip around his throat, squeezing the last breath out of him.   
As the dead body fell to the ground, she shook her head as if waking from a dream. “What, what did I do…?” “He was a bastard and he tortured you. The galaxy is better off without him.” Scourge stated. He must have noticed that her left hand was shaking uncontrollably, for he added: “Now is really not the time to fall apart. Let us _leave_ already.”   
The Sith Lord ushered the woman through the doorway. Only three vessels were inside the docking-bay as they entered it. The Sith Lord headed straight to the red starship, standing at the far end of the hall. Keliana seemed to recognize it from their first meeting, on Korriban.   
She came to an abrupt halt in front of the spacecraft, unable and unwilling to take another step forward. “What is it now?” the Sith Pureblood demanded impatiently, rolling his eyes. “Where…where should we go?” Keliana asked, her voice a whisper. “As far away from here as we can get, for now.” He replied. The young woman nodded, entering the vessel. _There’s no other way…_ she said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

“I am very sorry my Emperor, but it seems they're out of our reach now.” The guard said, bowing his head. “The former Wrath has freed her out of the prison and the chiss as well.”  
The Sith Emperor sat on his metal throne, his hands folded, nodding slowly. “Yes, I know.” “He also killed two royal guards on their way off the station.” “I know that as well.” the Emperor stated dryly. “But the torturer…” the human began.  
“I know. She choked him to death. In pure, relentless rage.” The Sith Emperor concluded, sounding satisfied. “It’s a pity that I've lost my power over both of them, but it seems they are still on the right path. The path which I have foreseen. The one that will lead to my final victory over death.” Taking an even deeper bow, the guard answered “Yes, my Master. We will do anything for you and for the ritual.”

He didn't even seem to bother listening to her, Keliana noticed as she stood in the cockpit behind the Sith's chair. “I need to tell the Council what happened! And I need to find my crew! They probably think we died in that crash.” She told him, agitated.  
“They most certainly do so. _Nobody_ could have survived that kind of collision.” The Sith Lord replied, staring at his screens, without so much as looking at her.  
Keliana was infuriated. They had been travelling for four hours straight and he still hadn't told her where they were heading. Moreover, Hank hadn't come to his senses and was still dead asleep in one of the starship's many cabins.  
The recent events must have robbed him of the last spark of energy he had left. Letting him rest was the least Keliana could do for him, after all he must have endured. The thought alone made the unbearable knot in her stomach tighten.  
“I think we shouldn't return to your Council. Not yet, at least.” Lord Scourge declared coolly, punching in coordinates into the blue interface. “What?! Why?” Keliana exclaimed irritated, glaring at the back of his bald red head. “Isn't it obvious? You turn up, after weeks, in Sith robes in the company of a Sith. What do you assume they might think? What do you think they might _do_?” the Sith Pureblood asked, not averting his glance from the flickering screens. “I am no Sith!” Keliana growled, blood shooting into her cheeks. 

Scourge turned his head, looking her into the widened eyes. Rage was burning inside her, but she was also in confusion, a bad combination. “No, you are not. But you were sure acting like one in the past few weeks.” He replied. “What do you mean?” the young woman demanded, her voice quivering.  
The Sith turned around in his chair, slowly, fixating her with his crimson eyes. “Do you remember _anything_?” he asked her. Slumping down into a chair Keliana let out a heavy sigh. “Nothing, not even glimpses…” she muttered. staring into the void. Scourge felt the turmoil in her mind, she was thinking about the chiss, about what she must have done to him as a Dark Apprentice. Some things were better left unsaid.  
She raised her head and looked the Sith straight into the eyes, her voice a whisper when she asked: “What have I done?” “What every child of the Emperor does. His will.” Lord Scourge answered dryly. “And you did so without batting an eye.”  
The young woman jumped out of the chair: “I am not one of his children, he has no power over me!” she yelled and stormed out of the cockpit. “Not anymore…” the Sith whispered and turned his attention back to the screens.

Keliana stormed through the starship, her head pounding with rage. In front of Hank's cabin she came to a halt, taking a deep breath. Her mind didn’t feel like it was her own anymore, damn, _nothing_ felt like it was her own anymore! Taking a few deep breaths and praying that the chiss would finally be awake, she opened the door slowly.  
The hunter was sitting on the bed but jumped to the far end of the room as soon as she entered. He was livid, his face a mask of pain and rage. “I have told you to leave me there! Why have you brought me here?!” he yelled at her. Keliana took a small step forward but stood still as Hank backed further away from her, raising his hands in front of his body defensively.  
“How could I ever leave you there, Hank?” she asked weakly, shaking her head. The chiss' features showed his disbelief and distrust plainly. “The same way you did all the rest… without so much as batting an eye!” He hissed.  
Keliana opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. “Speechless again? What do you want me to do? I tried _everything_... in vain. You weren't listening, you weren't even there.” The hunter said, his voice shaking. “Hank, I am sorry, but…” “What?? Now you're sorry? You think sorry will mend this? You think sorry will bring back Norman?!” he yelled at her, his eyes widened in fury, tears streaming out of them. Her heart ached seeing him like this. “I killed him; I killed my own brother to save you! And now I can't even look at your face anymore!” he screamed, averting his glance.  
“I…” Keliana began, the words remaining stuck in her throat. “Leave me, just leave me alone! I can't listen to your voice.” He yelled, but the young woman was unable to move. “Go!!” he cried, throwing a plate towards her, and hitting the wall beside her. The shattering noise made Keliana come to her senses, she turned on her heels, running out of the cabin, rushing to her own and slamming the door shut behind her.  
She leaned against the cool metal door, slowly sliding down to the floor, sobbing silently. “No! What have I done…” she muttert to herself under her breath, burying her head into her gloved hands.  
A sudden realization struck her as she looked down her robed body. She was still wearing the bloody Sith robes, her robes.  
Fury came over her as she stripped off the gloves and tossed them away violently, letting out a cry of anger. She stripped down to her underwear, throwing the armor as far away as the tiny space allowed her to.  
Another wave of rage washed over her. She wanted to burn it all and the whole starship with it. Her whole body was trembling as she sat down on the hard bed, burying her nails into the mattress. Stop this nonsense she told herself. _You have to control your rage, remember your training…_ she thought. But all she could remember was Hank's face, full of pain and anger, staring at her through the darkness as she closed her eye.

The loud noise made Keliana awake with a start from her short and restless sleep. Cold sweat was glistening all over her freezing body, making her shiver. She couldn't remember the dream clearly; the images were all but a blur.  
As the young woman walked towards the door, the noise was fading away, though she could feel the agitation and anger in the air. Still in her underwear, she opened the door slowly, peeking through the crack.  
Now she could hear their voices, talking; not shouting nor yelling, but talking rather normally it seemed. She left her cabin frowning, tiptoeing carefully through the empty starship, hiding her Force. Their voices became clearer, as she neared the cockpit.  
“… this conversation is _pointless_. How can I trust you, if I can't trust her anymore?” Hank’s voice sounded through the ship's metal walls. “I told you, she cannot remember anything she did as the Emperor's puppet. Not what she did to you, nor to the other people she was sent to eliminate.” the Sith's voice answered impatiently. “How can she not remember that? I cried out to her, as she nearly tortured me to death. I wished for death to come… I have been tortured countless times in my life, but this…” “You only feel that way, because of your feelings towards her.” Lord Scourge answered dryly.  
It was so silent, Keliana could hear her own heart drumming against her chest. “Whatever I feel, or don't feel is of no concern to you. What do you know about any of it? You're a bloody Sith.” Hank hissed menacingly. “Indeed I am, and what I do know is that you have a choice. You can either stay here and follow her on this mission as an… _ally_ should, shutting your damned mouth about what happened, or you can get off my ship and stop endangering the future of the galaxy!” the Sith growled. “What the fuck are you talking about, Sith? What has the bloody galaxy to do with this?” the chiss voice sounded confused.  
Scoffing, the Sith Lord answered: “It will indeed be bloody as well as empty, if the Emperor continues with his deluded plan…” “Wait, what?!" Hank asked, taken aback. “He had a vision, that he will become indefinitely powerful and completely immortal if he destroys all life in the universe. He wants to destroy everything through a Dark Ritual to finally get the Empire he has dreamed of.”  
“What?! That doesn't make any sense! Does he want to be ruler of ashes?” the Hank grunted in disbelief. “No, but with the power he gains through the ritual, he will create a new galaxy, after his own image with every lifeform serving only one purpose: to serve as a store for his power.” Lord Scourge replied dryly.  
“And how the fuck do I fit in?” Keliana asked, stepping through the doorway. Her healthy eye was still sore from the tears she had cried, and her bare skin was covered in goose bumps. She had tortured her most loyal friend and apparently killed plenty of other people, but there was no time to fall apart, not now, not here, and not in front of them. She noticed the men watching her from head to toe, when she realized she was just in her underwear. “You two talk, I need a break.” Hank grunted, walking past her without so much as touching her, or looking her into the eye.  
“First, you need something to wear, if you don't mind.” The Sith said, clearing his throat. Is he embarrassed? Keliana thought, but nodded. It was getting rather cold.  
He walked her back to the cabin she had slept in. She could see his gaze wander through the room, noticing the torn-up clothing on the ground. Without uttering a word about it he opened the wardrobe. “It didn't come to your mind to search in here for any clothing; in the wardrobe?” the Sith scoffed. “Clothing is the least of my problems, right now.” Keliana answered unnerved.  
The Sith shook his head thrusting several chosen garments into her hands. “For you, maybe. I'll be waiting in the mess-hall.” He said, walking out of the cabin in long strides. It was Sith clothing, Keliana remarked as she lay the pieces on the bed. A tight vest, gloves and over-knee boots, all out of supple leather, belt and armored trousers, a nano-cotton shirt, armored shoulder pads and a long, hooded robe.  
“Black and dark like their souls…” she whispered. _Like your soul..._ She added in her thoughts, shivering while dressing herself. The clothes were fitting oddly well. _It fits like a glove…did I…wear this before?_ Keliana thought, putting the robe aside, for now.

The young woman walked into the hall, her head racing with questions. Scourge was sitting at the table, looking odd while holding a cup of tea which seemed tiny in comparison to his huge palms. “What is this?” Keliana asked taken aback, watching the steaming meal suspiciously. “It is food, now sit and eat!” He commanded. His tone and his voice made her knees give in, so the woman sat herself down in front of the dish, still looking at it in suspicion.  
“It's not poisoned, fool. What could I gain by poisoning you now?” the Sith grunted unnerved. “Well, I don't know? Maybe you want to bring me back to your Master? Or kill me yourself, or who knows what! I don't know anything, anymore!” Keliana growled, clenching her fist around the spoon. “Alright, then start asking.” Scourge stated.  
The young woman looked at him, frowning. “What? I don't even know where to start…" there was a short pause. She could feel his gaze upon her, sizing her up with his eyes, slowly. “Who are you? I thought you were the right hand of the Emperor? What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping him with his plan…Or are you?!” Keliana asked, backing away.  
“I was the Emperor's Wrath, his right hand if you will. But I am not helping him, not anymore. Not with his insane plan!” he answered.  
The Emperor's Wrath… on Tython they were telling lurid tales about him, mostly to the younger apprentices. _He is as dark and as old as the night itself, his cruel soul combining the most fearsome traits of the Sith, his powers being the distilled Force of centuries of training and killing for the Emperor._ There was also the part where he was hiding under your bed and snatching at your feet, dragging you to the Emperor if you were going out late at night, which had always seemed a bit far-fetched to Keliana. The picture of the huge Sith Pureblood cowering under a child's bed made a brief smile hush over her face, which was quickly replaced by a frown.  
“But then why are you opposing him?” she asked. “Firstly: what do you think happens to me if he destroys all life in the galaxy? Moreover, I think one's power lies in the power of your opponents. Without any opponents to speak of, you're nothing more than an asteroid drifting through the empty vacuum, with no direction, or aim. And most importantly, I am sick and tired of serving under him. For three centuries I have done his every will. And for three centuries I have been waiting for you.” The Sith Pureblood concluded, penetrating her with his crimson eyes.  
Keliana almost dropped her spoon, as she was looking into the man's eyes in bewilderment. “For three centuries…?” she began, furrowing her brow. There was no way the person in front of her was more than three-hundred years old. His skin was smooth and showing only little signs of aging. If I had to guess, I would have said, that he is 37…tops she thought.  
“Looks can be deceiving.” He answered her thoughts. “It is the Emperor's work, as you might imagine. He made me immortal, but everything has its price.” He explained. There was truth in his words; Keliana could read it in his eyes. Although the rest of his body didn't show any signs of his age, his eyes gave him away. They must've seen too much… They look sad, worn-out. If the person in front of her hadn't been a merciless killer, she might even have felt pity for him. Nonetheless, Keliana was confused: “But, how can he do that? And he still wants more power?” The Sith stood up, walked around the table and came to a halt in front of her. Sitting, Keliana had almost forgotten how huge he was.  
“That's the problem with power. There is no end to it, for the universe is infinite. And I want it to remain that way.” He said. He was so close, Keliana could feel the warmth radiating from him. Shooting up from her chair, she took a step backward. “And what do I have to do with it? What am I supposed to do against somebody who can render people immortal?” she demanded perplexed.  
“He is immortal himself; you know.” Keliana's eyes widened in terror: “Oh, great. That makes things a lot easier… So how am I supposed to kill the _immortal_ Emperor?” she yelled at him.  
“I don't know, not yet. But you will defeat him.” Scourge answered slowly, watching her enraged features, raising an eyebrow. “What?! You’ve got to be kidding me! How do you know that I will defeat him, if you don't even know how?” she asked, arms akimbo.  
“You are a Jedi, so you must know how visions work. They are only glimpses of the future I have seen. But they all have one thing in common. It is your hand guiding the lightsaber and defeating the Emperor. It is your face I have seen for almost three centuries.” He slowly made a step towards her. Keliana backed away, hitting the counter behind her.  
“You had visions…of me? Are you sure? There are countless people in the galaxy, how…?” The Sith Pureblood's face was now only a few inches away from hers. “There is nothing to be uncertain of, I would recognize you anywhere. I have felt your Force, trying to reach out to you, to find you. I tried to guide you…” he whispered, taking up her features. _Embrace the Force,_ his husky voice told her in her mind.  
“It…it was you; all along!” Keliana exclaimed, taking a deep breath. “But, how can it be? We must have been light-years apart!” “There are no boundaries in the Force.” He replied, without moving so much as an inch away. “If you have searched for me for this long, then why did you attack me on Korriban? Why did you bring me to your bloody Master? Did you think I might defeat him in that battered state? I couldn't even resist his mind-control. I was his sodding puppet!” Keliana yelled, pushing the Sith violently away from her. “Tell me: how many have I tortured? How many have I _killed_? Tell me how I should stand before the Council and pretend that nothing ever happened?” she demanded, punching her fist against the metal counter, leaving a dent behind.  
“I wanted to test your abilities, of course, to see if it really was you. You were badly injured, but you gave everything you had, your determination…I knew you were the one. When the Dark Council came, I had to take you with me, or Darth Rhagos would have killed you right on the spot. It was never my intention to return to the Emperor but then they gave me the order to bring the apprentices to him. He knew you would be there too, he must have felt your presence approaching.” He explained calmly.  
Keliana glared at him, still in disbelief. “Because I am "One of his Children" no doubt. What does that even mean?! My father was a Jedi!” She exclaimed unnerved. “That is true. He ran away cowardly when he heard that the Emperor's Royal Guard was coming to get you. You were not older than a year. Like many other children they brought you to the Sith Academy on Korriban, where you were subjected to various rituals and then brought before him, so he could transfer a part of his power into you. His children are his secret agents all over the galaxy. His eyes and ears if you want…”  
“No, no, no… what you're saying is that I am an agent of the _Sith Emperor_? I have never felt his presence, never felt the urge to do anything that would harm the Order.” Keliana stammered, shaking her head as her whole reality collapsed around her once more. The world seemed to spin around her, and it became difficult to keep the balance and not topple over into the gaping abyss.  
Coming closer, the Sith reached for her arm. “You were a sleeper. He never made use of his power until I brought you before him. You broke his bond when you came to your senses. He won't be able to possess you again.” The Sith looked her deeply into her eye and right into her soul. “Although, it seems you still bear his power in you… This might be the key to our victory.” he pondered, his deep voice a whisper.  
Keliana thought she could see something in his dead, red eyes. Was it hope? This was too much for her. Unable to bear his closeness any longer she pushed him harshly away, making him almost trip over the chair behind him. “Enough!! I can't take any more of this, or I think I might go mad…this time for sure!” she cried, bursting out of the mess-hall and into her cabin, slamming the door shut behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keliana deals with the new revelations, while Hank tries to cope with his loss.   
> The unlikely crew of misfits needs to decide whether to go back to Tython or not.

_His whole body was already numb from the electric shocks she had inflicted on him and still the torture didn’t end.  
He was used to physical pain; he could bear the burns, the cuts, and the bruises. It was the hand inflicting them this time, which made everything hurt a thousand times more.  
It was the fourth time they had sent her to torture him, to bring out the last bit of information he had stored in his damaged brain. She made him see visions of better times. Times when they had fought alongside each other, talked to each other, got drunk with one another, and of intimate times that he wished had happened. How could she know his feelings so well? Exploit them in such a way?   
Then she would bring him back into the present, piercing his skin with a hot needle, inflicting wounds and scars which would probably never heal. _

Hank woke up from his horrific dreams with a shudder and bathed in cold sweat, looking around in sheer panic. His heart rate went down as soon as he realized where he was.   
Standing up slowly, to keep his wounds and bones from hurting, he went to the bathroom as soon as he felt that he had enough strength to stand and walk. The man looking back at him from the mirror was a broken one.   
Fresh scars were covering his face, his back, his arms and his soul. He couldn’t hold the tears back even if he wanted to, as Norman’s face appeared in front of his inner eye. “Brother…” he sobbed, unable to breathe.   
Sinking to his bruised knees he tried to calm down, to breathe normally; in vain. No physical pain he had ever felt could compare to what he felt now. He wished he hadn’t pulled the trigger and at the same time he knew there had been no other option. Norman would have killed her, had he not killed him first. Maybe he should have killed all three of them, one by one. Then none of them would have to suffer the way they did now.  
He had seen the look in her eyes when she had tried talking to him. It was agonized, full of pain and remorse for the things she was unable to remember.  
She already blamed herself for everything that had happened. She had tried everything, and still she had failed. Just like him.   
His heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest, merely thinking about it. He remembered the words Norman had whispered into his ear. His brother’s voice had been weak and hoarse and almost unintelligible. Hank however, still understood him very well.   
_“She needs you more than she would ever admit and I think you’ll need her even more. Trust each other… I love you both…” his voice broke up at the last words and his grip on Hank’s shoulder loosened._  
Touching his shoulder with his own hand, Hank let out a muffled scream as he crouched on the bathroom’s tiled floor. He wanted to trust her just the way he used to, but it was hard. The wound gashing on her face where her left eye had been was a constant reminder of that horrible day.   
After washing his scarred face, Hank let out a heavy breath and made a decision as he left the bathroom. 

Keliana tossed herself onto the bed, burying her head into the pillow to muffle her agonized screams. She felt the tears dampen the smooth fabric as she let go off her tears.   
How and why was all this happening to her? Her whole life she lived thinking, she was only a lucky bastard, who didn't die when she was supposed to.   
On Tython she had never given a single thought about her biological father, nor did she remember anything before her rescue by Zayed, except of the glimpses she dreamt of.   
What did her Master know about her? Had he felt the presence of the Emperor inside her? Why had he rescued her then and not left her to die in the woods? Or wasn’t he suspecting a thing? it was hard to believe for he tapped into her mind on a regular basis to calm her down after every dreadful nightmare. After each time she felt at ease again, the memories of her gruesome past slowly fading away into oblivion.   
Now that she thought about it, it seemed odd to her that she almost didn't remember a thing about her mother, except for that devastating day, or anything good about her childhood at all. Her mother must have loved her or else she wouldn't have risked her own life to free her daughter from the Emperor's and her own family's clutches. She must have been resourceful too; otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to successfully hide for over ten years.   
Keliana took a deep breath, raising her head from the dampened pillow. It was soaking red on the left side. Carefully she led her trembling hand up to the place the huge scar had now replaced her left eye. The Sith had used a large kolto-pack on it, nonetheless blood was now running down her cheek again. Unable to bear looking at herself in the mirror, Keliana began to search desperately for something to stop the bleeding and the stinging pain, which was now spreading through her head.   
While she was hastily rummaging through the drawers, the door was being opened. She would have recognized Hank’s presence anywhere, even in his current state.   
_He mustn’t see me like this._ Keliana thought, without turning her attention from her search. “I think we should talk.” His voice sounded behind her, dry, non-committed. _I'm barely holding together as it is, without having him remind me of what I've done._ She thought letting out a heavy breath, while opening another drawer.   
There was a long silence, in which she could still feel his presence behind her, unmoving. “Hey!” he shouted out loud “Am I not even worth your attention anymore?” he grunted unnerved, adding: “Anyway… I just wanted to give you this. You might make it more bearable for me to work with you.” Keliana turned around slowly, struggling hard to keep the currents of tears back.   
Hank's figure was outlined by the light shining through the door and she could see the piece of dark cloth hanging from his hand. An eye-patch…   
He moved towards her slowly, holding out the patch as far away from him as his arm allowed him to. As soon as he came closer his callous expression changed. “Your wound… you're bleeding.” He whispered, shooting a glance to the dampened pillow, getting pale.   
Turning around on his heel, without uttering another word, Hank was gone as quickly as he came. _He can't even look at me anymore. I remind him too much of Norman, of what he has done because of me…_ Keliana thought, cursing the wound, cursing her failed attempts to rescue her oldest friend and cursing herself and her own stupidity in particular.   
Standing in the stuffy room, she was fighting hard not to have another mental meltdown. Mere seconds later, Hank reappeared out of nowhere, pushing her gently down on the bed, holding the kolto-pack to her wound.   
The pain ebbed away, bit by bit and the cooling sensation filled her head. He didn't say a word as he applied the compress on her left eye, fixating it carefully with the eye-patch he had brought. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even seem to notice the tears streaming incessantly out of her healthy eye. “As good as new…” Hank stated, a brief smile brushing over his lips.   
Keliana wrapped her arms tightly around him, probably too tightly, but she was afraid he might run off again, being lost to her forever. He had become so thin; she was scared he might break from her touch. “I am sorry…s-so sorry.” she muttered, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.   
To hear his normal voice again, without the hatred, coldness and rage in it was unbearable for her. He didn't struggle as her arms surrounded him firmly. Keliana could feel his heart beating against her chest, his tense muscles relaxing slowly. “I know.” Hank broke the heavy silence after a few moments, his voice a whisper.   
Keliana loosened her grip, trying to avoid looking him into his eyes. It was too soon, the memories were still too fresh. He couldn't _possibly_ forgive her what she had done; no matter if she remembered any of it or not. She couldn't even forgive herself.   
His hands took her gently by the shoulders gliding his right hand slowly under her chin, raising her head up to face him. A shiver ran down her spine as the fresh scars on his face caught her eye; ne scars she might have inflicted. He seemed to notice it because he tried fixating her with his gaze.   
“I have lost my brother, Lia. I won't lose you as well.”. Shaking her head, Keliana stammered in confusion: “But… everything I’ve done…” Hank nodded, interrupting her: “Whatever you’ve done. It wasn't you. I can see that now…” Suddenly he gritted his teeth and Keliana could feel the agitation inside him. “I don't say it will be easy, but I'm staying.”   
The disbelief was showing plainly in Keliana's eyes as she opened her mouth, but Hank interrupted her thoughts. “Did you really think I would leave you alone with a Sith? With one of the Emperor's lackeys? No.” How do I even deserve someone like him. Keliana asked herself, letting out a heavy sigh, muttering: “I don't even know what to make of all this, let alone what to do next.”  
“At first we need to contact the crew. Where do you think they might have gone after the crash?” Hank replied. Keliana furrowed her brows. “I'm afraid, that they've gone straight back to the Order. To tell the Council what happened.” The thought of her Master hearing the news about her alleged death tightened the knot in her stomach once more.   
Keliana knew, that there was no way around a confrontation with the Council and Zayed. What would they think and say when they saw her entering the room in her current state, wearing Sith robes and being in the company of the Emperor’s Wrath? Will they even trust me at all? She asked herself. Groaning, Hank concluded: “Then we have no other option. We need to set course for Tython” He stood up from the bed, walking towards the door murmuring: “I bet the Sith will be thrilled to bits…” “Wait!” Keliana exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. “I'll talk to him.” 

The Sith was sitting in the cockpit, wide awake. _Does he even need to sleep, if he's immortal?_ Keliana thought, moving towards him. “So, have you made up your mind?” he asked, without averting his gaze from the blue panels. “We're heading to Tython. And before you say anything: there is nothing else we can do. You said it yourself: you don't know anything specific about the Emperor's plans. The High Council has sent us on a mission to find artifacts for a ritual to foresee his plans. So far we've found two artifacts out of three.” Keliana explained.   
“If what you say is true, then we'll need all the help we can get.” Hank concluded sourly. Turning around slowly, the Sith gave Keliana a piercing look. There seemed to be a struggle inside him, as he replied in his deep voice: “Well then. If you are certain, I won't object. However, I am uncertain how your fellow Jedi will react to your unexpected return from the dead, bringing a Sith into their midst. I do not think they will even let us land.”   
Keliana hadn't thought about that. But it was true. They were flying under Empire colors and they might be shot out of the orbit on sight. However, they could also be imprisoned first, which was far more likely, they were only a single enemy starship after all. “I’ll need to establish a connection with the Council, beforehand.” She concluded, dreading the thought of it alone.

Crossing her fingers once more, Keliana stood in front of the ship's holo-communicator, hoping for the connection to work already. The last five attempts at establishing a link to the Council had failed and the tension was building up inside her.   
Suddenly a blue flicker from the holo-comm caught her attention, and the outlines of a familiar figure formed in front of her. “Master? Master Satele? Can you hear me?” she asked uncertainly. There was a long pause as the features of the Jedi Master became clearer. A frown appeared on the woman's face and her look showed how she couldn't believe her own eyes. “Keliana? How is that possible? We all thought you were dead!” she exclaimed under her breath, raising her hands to her lips in disbelief.   
Keliana who only knew the Jedi Master as a very reclusive but amiably person, had never seen her this distraught over anything. “It was a close call, but I got out alright.” She lied to her, as at the very moment she was far away from being alright.   
“What happened to you? What happened to your eye?” Master Satele asked puzzled, inspecting her from head to toe. Keliana was utterly thankful that the Jedi Master couldn't see the colors of her clothing through the holo-comm.   
“I'll explain everything to you, once we're on Tython. We're flying in an imperial starfighter, thus I need clearance to dock once we near Tython's orbit.” The confusion was plainly written on Satele's face as she furrowed her brows once more: “What? How have you gained control over one of their vessels? And who exactly is "We"?” she demanded.   
Keliana’s mind was working hard on what to say next, but before she could say anything the Sith stood beside her, looking straight into the Jedi Master's eyes. “Well, there is her, the bounty hunter and I… but you already know who I am, don't you, Master Satele?” he replied, bowing his head, either in sincerity or in mock; Keliana thought it was more of the latter.

“Well, that went well.” Hank said, as they were granted landing permission on the Jedi homeworld. Since their talk with Satele, the Sith hadn't uttered a word to either of them, except for telling them to stay clear of the captain's chair, for the only one who was allowed put a hand on the ship's controls would be him.   
As the starship touched the hangar's ground, Keliana took a deep breath, walking towards the loading ramp. Hank and the Sith were right behind her and she could feel her own heart beating against her throat.  
How odd the three of them must be looking to the Republic troops filing into the hangar once the ramp went down.   
She could feel it in the air, the tension, and the fear radiating from the troops. _What has happened since I was gone?_ Keliana had to ask herself.   
Satele was standing now several meters in front of them, examining them from head to toe. The Sith robes didn't improve the effect she must be having on the troops surrounding the little group, for every single rifle was aimed at her as she came to a halt one meter in front of the Jedi Master. “Master Satele.” Keliana said, bowing her head.   
There was a long pause and as she raised her head again to look into Satele's face, she could see it, the plain distrust, showing in her tired, grey eyes. Then it dawned on Keliana. They had let them land without a complaint, but not to listen to their side of the story in the Council Chamber, as Keliana had wanted them to.  
She could now see the shackles the troopers beside Satele were holding in their gloved hands. Cold ran down her spine as she remembered her time in the Emperor's cell and she could hear a groan coming out of Hank's dry throat. Not again… she thought, as she declared slowly and steadily: "There is no need for this, Master. We will all come willingly."   
Next to her Hank went down on his knees in defeat, muttering silent words in objection. The torture…my torture broke him. Keliana realized, as she looked at him in despair. The once strong and confident bounty hunter had turned into a haggard shadow of himself.   
Nobody else was uttering a word, as Keliana broke the silence once more: "Please Satele, if you want to punish anybody, then it should be me. Hank did nothing wrong." She went closer to the Jedi Master, feeling the aimed rifles following her every move. "Please, he has been through a lot. Don't throw him into a prison cell, he won't make it. Please!" she whispered hastily into Satele's ear.  
There was a flicker of pity in the eyes of the Jedi Master, as she spoke. "Alright Keliana. However, I cannot guarantee anything of that sort to your other fellow, nor to you… Not after what has happened."  
With a wave of her right hand, she ordered the guards to take them away, pointing out to go easy on the chiss. Before the guards separated them, she could hear the Sith's voice whispering to her: "I told you it was a bad idea…"

The cell was dimly lit, but at least they had the decency to give her a bed with pillows and blankets. Keliana wanted to bury her face into one of the pillows, to cry the anger and agony out of her system. But it wouldn't do any good to show her emotions, least of all here on Tython. The guards were already watching her suspiciously, as she was pacing restlessly up and down in her cell. She had to show restraint to get an appointment with the Council, but this was easier said than done.  
Her thoughts went out to Hank. His breakdown earlier had reminded her of the horrible things she must have done to him. It was her fault that he was now in a similar situation and she could just hope that Satele would keep her word and treat him well. After all, he was not to blame for their current situation.   
Keliana even thought about Scourge. The indifference showing in his crimson eyes, as he was led away by the guards. There probably weren't many things he hadn't already endured in his extensive life-span that could still hurt him.   
A guard opened a hatch in the door, sliding a filled food tray inside. The eggs and sausages were steaming hot and the bread was so soft it melted in Keliana's drooling mouth. The last time she had had a decent meal felt like centuries ago, so she gorged herself on the mouth-watering food.  
She sat herself on the narrow bed, closing her eye. The first attempts to meditate had failed badly, but she couldn't give up too soon. She was most likely already in disfavor with the Council, so she needed to control her emotions once more. They would sense her insecurity and the rage burning inside her once she stepped in front of them, and then all her credibility would be gone for good.   
She could feel the softness of the mattress beneath her, as her tense muscles were slowly relaxing. Her breath became more regular and deeper, as she tried to let the Force flow through her body. She began to feel at ease and let her mind wander in the meadows in front of the Jedi temple, looking up into the blue sky, watching the little white clouds wander in front of her mind's eye.   
Suddenly the sound of the husky voice inside her mind jolted her rudely out of her meditation. _Oh my, still trying to meditate? They've imprisoned us and all you can do is this? Are you still this delusional, that you think they might listen to reason?_ Keliana glared at the empty grey wall in front of her furiously. "I'm not seeing you doing anything against it." She muttered accusingly.   
He was in her head again and now that she knew who he was, she couldn't bear the thought of having him intrude into her thoughts any longer. "Leave me alone, already. They won't listen to me anyway if I'm not calming down." She hissed. A guard opened the hatch, peeking through the hole, raising an eyebrow. “Did you say something?" he asked suspiciously. Keliana looked at him, taken aback. "None of your…" she began unnerved, stopping herself mid-sentence "Sorry, just meditating." She concluded meekly. Shooting another disbelieving glance at her, the guard closed the hatch with a sigh. _They won't believe your story anyway, I am afraid._ Scourge stated dryly in her head. 

The days passed and there was still no sign of anybody wanting to talk to Keliana. Meditating was difficult, if not impossible, however the Sith hadn't tried to intrude into her thoughts again.   
The thoughts and images of what had passed were still too fresh in her churned-up mind. There was a knock on the door, which gave Keliana a start.   
As it swung open, the face of Satele peeked into the poorly-lit cell. The stern look in her eyes had receded and she was watching Keliana, who perched upon her bed, carefully but kindly. "You're looking much better." she stated gently, walking into the room.   
Keliana hadn't had a chance to look in a mirror for what seemed like a lifetime to her, but she could only imagine how she must have been looking after the ordeals. During her time in the cell, she had at least been well-fed and had had plenty of time to calm her senses and to catch up on some long-due sleep.   
“Is the Council ready to hear my report?" Keliana asked. Master Satele looked her deeply into the eye as she replied: "Of course, my dear. They are already waiting." Then her expression became stern once more. "Hank Blake and the… Sith will be there as well." She added, leading the young woman out of her cell.

There they were standing in front of the High Council. As Keliana was looking around, searching for her Master, already dreading the look on his face, she noticed that half of the Council was missing. Furrowing her brow, she turned around slowly towards Satele, who mirrored her expression unwillingly. "Master… where is everybody? Where is my… Master Evran?" she muttered in confusion.   
The Jedi Master let out a heavy sigh, replying: "I am very sorry, but he has gone missing, child. As well as every Knight and Master who went off to find him." Master Tol Braga looked at her, without hiding his distrust. "We were hoping you could tell us where he is." He added dryly.   
Keliana's head went spinning at the unforeseen turn of events. The world became a bright blur and the marble pillar next to her, her only support. "I… didn't know!" she replied, trying hard to keep her emotions in check, as the words blurted out of her: "When has he gone missing? Do you have no lead at all?" Master Len-Coos a human male beside Braga stated rudely: "No, there is no lead… He vanished without a trace. And even if we had a clue, why should we tell you? You were defying direct orders from a Council member, which lead to the crash of a Darth's space-station on the Sith home-world, if I need to remind you!" The blood was rushing into Keliana's head, making her cheeks blush in rage.   
She could hear Hank's voice from far away. "It was a bloody accident, you can't possibly think she would do this on purpose!" the chiss exclaimed enraged. The human laughed at his intervention. "Mister Blake, don't even get me started on her rash decision to just board said space-station. We have something called a protocol on that kind of things." _Protocol, my ass… Sitting on your sodding bums, hoping that things will sort out themselves?_ Keliana thought, trying hard not to scoff him into his smug face.   
“We also have evidence that you snuck into the archives on Alderaan to steal a part of their most precious heirloom, the Crown of Panteer." Master Braga continued unimpressed. Keliana could feel the eyes boring through her in disbelieve. Even Hank was looking at her flabbergasted. “You did… what?” He muttered.  
"It was a Jedi artifact, which we needed to apprehend for this Council." She replied through gritted teeth. "Alright, then what about the dead Hutt on Nar-Shaddaa? Was his death also part of your mission? Then where is the missing artifact?" Master Braga asked. "It was already gone when I had won the competition." The human Master rolled her smaragd-colored eyes at her saying unnerved: "Ah yes… entering a Hutt's competition under a false name and then allying yourself with a shady bounty hunter. That helps your case greatly."   
_What the…?_ Keliana thought, replying determined: "Keep him out of this. He has helped me greatly on every mission so far." _Unlike you bloody hypocrites…_ she added in her head. "If we're talking about the unauthorized mission in which you infiltrated another Hutt's factory on Nal Hutta, where you both lay havoc to the research facility, then yes, I am sure you benefitted greatly of his expertise." That made Keliana's jaw drop open in bewilderment. "They were torturing people and animals! Turning them into monsters! Darth Rhagos and his allies are trying to wipe out the Jedi and the Republic by creating a Particle Beam, which we have fought to destroy, and you're accusing me?" She realized that she was yelling at them, but what did it matter now? "Ah the mysterious "Particle Beam"… We have heard of it from General Mahari. She told us everything. How you used it as a pretext to board the Darth's station, where you were simply searching for one thing: vengeance. For your mother and for your fellow Jedi Norman Blake."   
The bright blur around her turned red as a wave of hot fury washed over her. That little cathar-snake had betrayed her and spread lies about her, but why? Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched her fists in anger.   
Through the mists of range and anger she felt the hand being placed on her shaking shoulder and as she looked into the crimson eyes, it wasn't Hank who shot her a calming glance, but Scourge.   
The look he was giving Keliana was speaking volumes: Not here, not now, not _them_. But it was hard, so hard to resist pushing them against the wall, telling them how wrong they were.   
Unable to speak, Keliana stood in front of the Council, being calmed by the Sith beside her, as Hank spoke up, demanding: "That is not true! We were trying to find my brother, yes. But we also fought our way through the collapsing station to find the Particle beams data. But it was all gone! Why don't you ask the Doctor or Jim? They can tell you what really happened!"  
Keliana shot a glance at Satele who was standing a few meters away from her, looking pensive. "Why should we believe those deserters more than we believe you? They are now safely locked away in the Republic Prison on Belsavis, facing justice for their crimes. They tried to mutiny and steal the ship, as General Mahari wanted to bring it back to Tython with the artifacts." Master Braga explained. "What? Those two? In the Belsavis' prison? It will break them!" Hank exclaimed incredulously. Keliana couldn't believe it either. Doc and Jim were two of the most loyal persons she knew. They couldn't possibly have mutinied. Unless they saw through the bloody Cathar. Maybe it was her, who programmed the ship's auto-destruct to ensure to get rid of Hank and Keliana for good.   
Keliana remembered how she had searched the ship far and wide to find the Particle beam’s data, in vain. The Cathar must have found it quicker. But how?  
Keliana smacked her hand against her head as it dawned on her: "RT-8… the virus. Oh, that damned bitch!" she exclaimed, not even regretting her choice of words in front of the council.   
"What did you say?" the female Master asked taken aback. "Not you, the Cathar…Jade Mahari. She must have staged all this. But why?" Keliana answered.   
The Jedi Masters were looking at one another in confusion. "What do you mean?" Satele asked her, frowning. Keliana explained her own theory: how the cathar had "treated" the droid after the viral infection on Hutta. And how RT-8 was still on the ship as Keliana was searching for the Beam's data, even though the instructions were to help Doc and Jade to find the last artifact. Keliana suddenly even remembered how strangely the little droid had acted as they met in the central server room of the space station. She could see its round silvery head in front of her mind's eye as it exclaimed "… /RT-8.stupid.Sorry.Big/ scheme/ against/ Master /!/."   
After she had finished her side of the story she could see the huge interrogation marks in the faces of the Council members. They still had a hard time believing her, or at least the majority of them did. On her right Scourge was scratching his chin in thought while on her left Hank was nodding his approval. Master Len-Coos cleared his throat, breaking the silence: "If what you say is true, then what are the General's reasons for this sort of coup?" Keliana shook her head, replying: "I honestly have no idea. But I know it is true and you have to believe me."   
As soon as the words had left her mouth, she realized that her arguments were more than weak. Non-existent, really. The frowns on the Masters' faces were confirmation enough.   
"You have to understand that we would surely like to believe you. However it is kind of hard for us, after we thought you died in the crash on Korriban, just to learn that you are not only alive but in the company of a Sith, who is the Emperor's Wrath as far as our information is correct." Master Satele explained calmly.   
"Who _was_ the Emperor's Wrath." Scourge corrected her dryly. Satele ignored his interruption, walking towards Keliana. "You have changed, Keliana." She stated. Her grey eyes, which were mustering Keliana's features carefully, were full of sadness. The young woman swallowed down the lump building in her throat, looking the Jedi Master straight into her eyes. "What happened to you?" Satele asked, her voice a whisper.   
There was no other way out of this. They had to know the truth, even if they might not believe it and to be honest: it was pretty hard to believe. The Emperor's horrid plan to wipe out all life in the universe to create a new one seemed preposterous.   
"After the crash…" she began, taking a deep breath. " Hank and I have been captured and transported to the Emperor's space-station, where I was brought before him. I was a subject to his will, for some time, until I broke free from his mind-control. We fled the station and this Sith here, the former Wrath, helped us escape. The Sith Emperor has a plan to wipe out all life in the universe, to transfer the whole power to himself. He wants to create a new universe after his own image."   
All eyes were watching her now, while a deafening silence filled the chamber. It was broken by the husky voice of Scourge, adding: "I knew of his plan for some time. There is only one way to stop his mad plan: by destroying him completely. And we need to stop him."


End file.
